Je voulais juste une vie normale
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Ils ont la trentaine. Ne se sont pas vus depuis douze ans. Le destin va enfin les réunir à nouveau. CartmanXKyle
1. Besoin d'un avocat ?

_Je voulais juste une vie normale_

**Disclaimer : **Kyle et Cartman ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** Ils ont la trentaine. Ne se sont pas vus depuis douze ans. Le destin va enfin les réunir à nouveau. _CartmanXKyle_

**Avertissement : **Tout cela risque bien de finir en orgie gay. Enfin, en orgie ça m'étonnerait mais gay c'est certain. =D

**Voilà, finalement j'ai cédé à la tentation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Kyle faire sa petite vie tranquille sans que Cartman ne revienne pour lui donner du fil à retordre. On peut considérer cette fic comme la suite de Don't you ever wonder why ? Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas XD **

**Donc nous sommes en 2022 et je me suis un peu amusée à spéculer sur les modifications qu'a pu subir notre monde depuis. Bon, pas encore de voitures volantes, navrée...**

**Bon lecture :)

* * *

**

**Janvier 2022 :**

Eric Cartman fixait la carte de visite qu'il tenait entre les doigts depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Il se retrouvait face à un dilemme. Du haut de ses 30 ans, il était à la tête d'un grand centre de finance américain. Il était riche, célèbre et influent. Mais une organisation hippie à la con lui causait des emmerdes. Ses conseillers avaient fait leur boulot et lui avaient recommandé quelques uns des excellents avocats américains qui prospéraient en faisant de gros coups médiatiques. Il avait donc retenu cinq noms sur la liste que lui avaient présentée ses conseillers, dont un qui avait immédiatement attiré son attention. Je vous le donne dans le mile : Kyle Broflosvki.

Après tout, Eric n'était pas étonné de voir que le Juif était devenu un de ces requins avides d'argent qui font des procès absurdes et se font des millions sur le dos de l'Etat fédéral américain. Mais il hésitait. Il y avait bien quatre autres excellents professionnels prêts à travailler pour lui mais il devait s'avouer que la perspective de revoir Kyle dans un cadre professionnel l'amusait beaucoup. Il fit donc venir sa bombe de secrétaire et lui ordonna de prendre un rendez-vous avec le cabinet Broflosvki. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Kyle était un homme très occupé. C'était la raison pour laquelle il laissait sa secrétaire ultra-compétente Sarah filtrer les clients potentiels et gérer tout son emploi du temps. Par conséquent, il ne prenait connaissance du nom de la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous qu'en consultant son dossier quelques minutes avant de la rencontrer. Et quelle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit le dossier « Cartman Company » en haut de sa pile. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de la découverte de son ami qui l'avait propulsé en haut de l'échelle sociale à la manière d'un Bill Gates. Un système financier qui avait permis, dans les grandes lignes, de redresser toute l'économie américaine et par extension, l'économie mondiale. Dire que ce mec, en seconde, n'était pas foutu de réussir une équation du second degré…

Mais Kyle constata en parcourant le dossier que Cartman n'était pas au clair avec les nouvelles normes écologiques. Des histoires de jets privés, de grosses voitures de fonction et de facture d'électricité abusive. En effet, le monde avait changé en dix ans et l'écologie était devenue une priorité mondiale depuis le Green Code signé en 2017 par de nombreux pays développé dont les Etats-Unis. C'étaient des lois assez strictes auxquelles avaient du se plier tous les industriels et autres dirigeants d'entreprise. Depuis ce traité, les entreprises devaient créer leur propre énergie avec des panneaux solaires très performants, réduire de 50% leurs émissions de CO2… etc. Cet ensemble de réformes lui avait d'ailleurs permis d'attaquer de nombreuses entreprises et de faire gagner beaucoup d'argent aux plaignants. Il avait donc une excellente connaissance de ce traité et de ses failles. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs un peu abusif, bien heureux de ne pas être PDG d'une entreprise polluante. Ces lois étaient quasiment inapplicables mais la pression de plus en plus forte des lobbies écologiques ces dernières années avaient contraints les politiciens à les accepter.

L'interrompant dans ses pensées, Sarah ouvrit la porte et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire entrer Cartman. Kyle se demanda s'il allait refuser. Mais la curiosité l'emporta et il acquiesça. Elle sortit de son spacieux bureau et la porte se rouvrit sur un grand homme brun en costume hors de prix. Il était assez musclé, très carré au niveau des épaules. Son visage avait un peu muri depuis ses dix-huit ans et il paraissait plus sérieux, plus imposant. Mais Kyle reconnaissait aisément les traits de son vieil ami et le voir dans son bureau réveilla de vielles sensations chez lui, cette fameuse fascination-répulsion qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire arrogant étira ses lèvres :

-_ Bonjours Kyle._

_- Appelez-moi maître dans mon cabinet_, le corrigea Kyle d'un ton froid.

-_ Tu rêves. Ne joues pas aux inconnus avec moi sinon je vais illico voir quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Tu n'as pas changé Cartman_, céda l'avocat en soupirant.

-_ Et toi tu es roux_, remarqua Eric en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-_ Oui, j'ai arrêté de me teindre les cheveux si c'est ce que tu veux dire._

_- Et tu les as coupés. Ça te vieilli._

_- C'est surtout que ça fait douze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus…_

_- Il y a sans doute de ça aussi_, sourit Cartman. _Ça fait un bail dis donc !_

_- Ne fait pas comme si on était de vieux potes. Tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois depuis la fin du lycée. Tu n'en avais rien à foutre. Même chose pour Stan et Kenny. Tu oublies un peu vite tes amis je trouve. _

_- Je suis comme ça,_ se défendit Eric, je n'ai besoin de personne. _Tu m'en veux ?_

_- Non, ça m'est égal après tout. Bon tu n'es pas là pour parler du bon vieux temps. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

_- J'ai des hippies qui veulent me coller un procès parce que je ne respecte pas leur Green Code à la con._

_- Des hippies ? Tu veux bien préciser ?_

_- Je ne me souviens plus du nom… Greenbliss ou Greencheese…_

_- Greenpeace ?_

_- Oui c'est ça, tu connais ?_

Kyle lui lança un regard blasé qui voulait dire « T'es sérieux là ? » mais il se contenta de dire :

_- Oui je connais. J'ai vu ton dossier. Tu ne respectes pas les normes, tu as quand même eu cinq ans pour les mettre en place et ce n'est pas l'argent qui te manque !_

-_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! La planète ne va pas exploser parce que je roule en Hummer ou parce que j'utilise un avion ! C'est quoi cette psychose autour du réchauffement climatique ? Des experts disent qu'on n'a aucune influence sur l'écosystème. En plus, un ou deux degrés de plus en hiver ça ne nous ferait pas de mal du côté de New York ! Et puis je m'en fous si les générations prochaines ne connaissent pas les ours polaires. Je n'ai jamais vu de dinosaures et je le vis bien !_

Kyle se passa les mains sur le visage :

_- Tu es incorrigible Cartman. _

_- De toute façon je ne te demande pas de me faire la morale mais de gagner le procès._

_- Oui, naturellement. Je ferai mon possible._

_- Non, je veux être sûr que tu vas réussir._

_- Je suis le meilleur Cartman. Je vais gagner ton putain de procès d'accord ? Mais j'ai des honoraires exorbitants…_

_- Je m'en doute, t'es Juif après tout, il n'y a que le fric qui t'intéresse. _

_- Ouais,_ _c'est ça,_ grogna Kyle. _Tu veux que je te vende mes services ou pas ?_

_- Marché conclu. Et t'as pas intérêt à me faire perdre le moindre centime !_

_- Pas de problème. Je prépare tout ça et je te recontacte pour te montrer le résultat de mon travail. Laisse tes coordonnées à ma secrétaire._

_- En parlant de ta secrétaire, t'aurais pu trouver mieux…_

_- Ses compétences sont irréprochables et c'est tout ce que je lui demande,_ rétorqua Kyle en se plongeant aussitôt dans le dossier suivant.

_- Peut-être mais elle a quelques kilos superflus si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ se moqua Cartman d'un ton entendu.

_- Toujours obsédé par les fils de fer à ce que je vois,_ remarqua distraitement Kyle. _Et je te rappelle que le rôle d'une secrétaire n'est pas décoratif. _

_- En tout cas la mienne est plus que décorative, _crois-moi, confia le jeune PDG d'un ton lubrique.

-_ Arrête de souiller mon cabinet de tes propos obscènes. Sors d'ici Cartman._

_- Bien, bien. Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi mon petit Kyle._

Il ne répondit même pas. C'était inutile. Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer sur son nouveau client un peu spécial.

Ce soir-là, Kyle rentra chez lui éreinté, comme souvent. Il avait passé le reste de sa journée à chercher les moindres failles du Green Code et l'étude des textes de lois demandait une attention plus que soutenue. Il exécrait cette langue emphatique et pleine d'artifices tous plus lourds les uns que les autres qui était utilisée pour les écrire. Enfin, au moins sa recherche avait-elle été satisfaisante puisqu'il commençait à voir quel chemin qu'il allait emprunter pour défendre la Cartman Company. Mais d'abord il avait un important procès à mener à terme. Il s'occuperait de celui de Cartman après.

Il gara sa voiture électrique de luxe dans le garage puis il remonta dans sa maison par un bel escalier en pierre. Sa demeure était classique, peut-être un peu plus grande que celle de l'américain moyen mais rien d'extravagant. Elle était avant tout à la pointe de la technologie et ultra sécurisée. Il embrassa sa femme, Chani, puis il s'installa à table :

_- Tu rentres tard, _lui reprocha-t-elle doucement en s'installant à son tour._ J'ai déjà fait manger Neîma, elle est au lit._

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une journée chargée…_

_- Comme toujours. Mais passons. Raconte-moi._

Pour une raison obscure, Kyle ne lui parla pas de Cartman. Pourtant, ça l'aurait sûrement intéressée mais il n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas que ce type s'immisce à nouveau dans sa vie et il préférait cacher son existence à sa petite famille. Il avait rencontré Chani à Yale, elle y étudiait les Beaux Arts. Il était peu à peu tombé amoureux d'elle et avait découvert qu'elle était juive. Très croyante, elle avait voulu se marier au plus tôt dans la pure tradition juive. Il avait accepté, bien qu'un peu fâché avec le judaïsme qu'il avait finalement redécouvert auprès d'elle. Neîma était née deux ans plus tôt et ils formaient à présent tous les trois une famille heureuse et bien rangée. Kyle n'avait pas imaginé que tout cela aille aussi vite mais il était fort satisfait du résultat. Sa petite famille avait des airs angéliques et il avait une vie peut-être stéréotypée mais néanmoins très douce.

Après avoir raconté sa journée en omettant la reparution de Cartman, il discuta avec elle de tout et de rien comme il aimait si souvent le faire. Elle avait l'esprit vif et marginal des artistes et amenait toujours de la fraicheur dans leur relation. Puis ils montèrent se coucher après avoir jeté un coup d'œil attendri dans la chambre de leur fille.

En sortant du bureau de son tout nouvel avocat, Cartman fit un clin d'œil moqueur à sa secrétaire bien en chair puis il fit une sortie théâtrale. Il se mit au volant de son Hummer de collection (ils n'en faisaient plus des comme ça) et démarra dans un vrombissement tonitruant au milieu des voitures électriques. N'étant pas spécialement un bourreau de travail, il s'appliqua à remettre au lendemain tout ce qu'il avait à faire puis il sortit tôt (aux alentours de 17 heures) pour rejoindre son club de golf. Il adorait traîner avec ces vioques bourrés de fric et les flatter directement tout en glissant des sous-entendus acerbes. C'était un de ses jeux favoris, bien plus intéressant que le golf à proprement parler. De plus, en fréquentant ainsi le beau monde, il se tenait au courant des dernières mondanités et se permettait de rester sur le devant de la scène. Il occupa ensuite sa soirée à écumer les clubs privés très selects, séduisant à tour de bras des femmes dans sa tranche d'âge, c'est-à-dire entre 21 et 45 ans. Il avait rapidement remarqué que les femmes qui avaient la quarantaine étaient très généreuses. De plus, la chirurgie esthétique avait fait des progrès redoutables en dix ans : elles étaient fraîches comme des jeunes vierges.

Il rentra donc aux aurores dans son manoir démesuré qu'il occupait seul avec ses ravissantes domestiques. Après s'être savamment occupé d'une de ses femmes de chambre, il la chassa de son lit et se mit à rêvasser. Naturellement, ses pensées se tournaient vers Kyle. Qu'était-il devenu pendant tout ce temps ? A quoi ressemblait sa vie ? Sa vie privée ? Sa maison ou son appartement ? Tant de questions qu'il brûlait d'envie d'élucider. Il attrapa son pantalon qui gisait par terre et en sorti la carte de visite de Kyle. Il n'y avait que le numéro de son cabinet, comme c'était à prévoir. Rien d'intéressant en fin de compte. Il la jeta de dépit, la patience n'était pas son point fort. Dès le lendemain, il lui rendrait à nouveau une petite visite, improvisée cette fois.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le début. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je crains que le mot "reparution" n'existe pas mais bon, je l'aime bien alors allons-y gaiement. **

**Je tiens également à préciser que la secrétaire Sarah à un petit bidon mais elle n'est pas moche pour autant. Arrêtons ce culte de la maigreur ! Et arrêtons McDo aussi, pour la peine.**


	2. Rendez vous dans l'Upper

**Je comptais aller dormir mais finalement je mets la suite. Et demain je vais pleurer parce que je serais crevée... Tant pis. Merci pour vos Reviews (on retrouve les habituées :p) et j'en profite pour répondre :**

**x-Kura-x : Kyle va évoquer ce que sont devenus Stan et Kenny prochainement et j'hésite encore à les faire apparaître au sens strict. On verra la tournure que prendront les évènements mais ce n'est pas impossible. Pour ce qui est du yaoi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas écrire quoi que ce soit sans que ça vire au yaoi alors... XD**

**Samathou : Kyle ne se lisse plus les cheveux, c'était la folie de la jeunesse. Il est revenu aux basiques. Mais heureusement, pour avoir l'air sérieux, il se coupe les cheveux assez courts pour que ça ne fasse pas touffe XD

* * *

**

De retour dans son cabinet, Kyle travaillait consciencieusement sur son procès en cours, les touches de son clavier cliquetant au rythme de son labeur. Il était 14h, il revenait de sa pause déjeuner et s'apprêtait à passer une longue après-midi sur son ordinateur. Soudain, il fut dérangé par une voix masculine venant du bureau de sa secrétaire, mitoyen au sien.

La jeune femme révisait l'agenda de son employeur et vérifiait qu'aucun des rendez-vous ne se chevauchaient. Aucun client n'était attendu pour cette après-midi puisque maître Broflosvki lui avait spécifié qu'il comptait travailler sur son réquisitoire toute la journée. Alors qu'elle grignotait distraitement des Maltesers™ un étranger fit irruption dans son bureau. Elle leva des yeux surpris derrière ses lunettes et reconnut le séduisant patron de Cartman Company. Intimidée, elle se leva sur le champ et demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

-_ Bonjour monsieur, que… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

L'homme la gratifia d'un regard méprisant et lâcha :

_- Je viens voir mon avocat._

_- Je… Je suis navrée,_ s'excusa la jeune femme en rougissant, _mais maître Broflosvki ne reçoit pas de clients aujourd'hui._

_- Et bien maintenant si,_ rétorqua le PDG d'un ton impérieux. _Son bureau se trouve bien derrière cette porte ?_

_- Oui mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous laisser entrer._

_- Mais je n'en ai cure mademoiselle._

_- S'il vous plaît, prenez rendez-vous et revenez une autre fois,_ suggéra-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

Cartman s'approcha d'elle, la fixant de son regard ténébreux, l'enveloppant de son aura écrasante :

_- Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vais passer cette porte et trouver Kyle. Pendant ce temps, vous n'aurez qu'à retourner vous goinfrer de cochonneries. Quoique, soi-dit en passant, vous feriez mieux de vous en passer et de vous inscrire dans une salle de sport._

Humiliée, la jeune femme se rassit derrière son bureau sans rien dire en considérant d'un œil dégoûté ses friandises. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire explicitement hypocrite puis il entra dans le bureau de Kyle sans frapper.

_- Bonjour Kyle !_ lança-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'enquit l'avocat, à peine surpris.

-_ Tu n'es pas ravi de me voir ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Sarah ne t'a pas dit que je travaillais aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non, mais elle songe à faire du sport pour perdre sa graisse._

Kyle leva enfin les yeux de son écran. Cartman se trouvait debout devant son bureau, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

-_ Ne me dis pas que tu as été odieux avec elle ? _

_- Je lui ai juste fait remarqué à ma manière qu'elle mettait sa santé en danger,_ se défendit Cartman en prenant une voix innocente.

-_ Quel goujat. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse vite._

Son client prit l'initiative de s'asseoir dans un des deux beaux fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau avant de commencer :

_- Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi._

_- Une autre fois alors. Tu n'as pas du travail avec ta propre société ?_

_- Oh tu sais_, balaya-t-il avec nonchalance, _à mon niveau tu refiles tout le sale boulot à tes sous-fifres._

_- Ah, c'est donc ça_, fit distraitement Kyle tout en continuant à travailler.

-_ C'est trop te demander un quart d'heure d'attention ?_ grogna Cartman, irrité par l'attitude du jeune homme.

Kyle soupira, pressé de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Cependant, il connaissait son vieil ami et il savait qu'il ne céderait pas comme ça. Il fit donc quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter par la suite :

_- Ecoute, je suis vraiment occupé maintenant. Mais si tu veux on se retrouve quelque part à dix-huit heures pour prendre un verre et discuter de tout ça, d'accord ?_

Le visage de son client s'éclaira. Il prit un post-it et un stylo sur le bureau de Kyle et nota quelque chose avant de dire :

_- Parfait, je serai à cette adresse. Ils ont une excellente terrasse._

_- D'accord, tu veux bien y aller maintenant ?_

_- Oui, oui. A tout à l'heure Kyle._

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment le ton de son ami mais il laissa courir. Il avait un boulot monstre, surtout s'il voulait sortir à 18H.

17H50. Kyle n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le bar tape à l'œil où Cartman lui avait donné rendez-vous à Manhattan, dans l'Upper East Side. Une terrasse immense à la décoration avant-gardiste au dernier étage d'un building très récent. Il s'y était installé et avait commandé un Coca. Cartman arriva à son tour :

_- Tu es en avance_, remarqua-t-il.

_- Oui, toujours_, répondit calmement Kyle en le regardant s'installer et commander un Old Fashioned.

-_ Tu conduis après ?_ s'enquit-il.

_- Je suis venu en limo, avec chauffeur. Mais ça ne te regarde pas vraiment._

Kyle soupira :

_- Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu…_

_- C'est quand même toi qui m'as donné rendez-vous !_ s'offusqua Eric.

_- Tu m'as forcé la main._

_- Soit. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu es là ?_

_- A ton aise,_ lâcha Kyle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_- Et bien, il y a en fait deux raisons. La première, évidente, est que tu me connais bien. Tu savais très bien que si tu m'avais posé un lapin je serais revenu demain et je ne t'aurais pas lâché. La seconde est moins avouée et reste hypothétique._

_- Je t'écoute,_ l'encouragea Kyle en voyant qu'il marquait une pause.

Cartman sourit et se pencha vers lui :

-_ Tu avais envie de me voir._

Kyle lâcha le petit parasol qu'il triturait depuis quelques minutes. Il regarda son vis-à-vis bien en face et demanda :

_- Et pourquoi ressentirai-je une telle envie ?_

_- Parce que_, répondit Eric en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, _il y a douze ans, on s'est quitté de manière un peu… ambigüe. _

_- Ambigüe ?_ répéta Kyle._ Non, pour moi c'était très clair._

_- Menteur. _

_- Oh tu m'énerves Cartman ! Arrête je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et laisse-moi rentrer chez moi._

Eric posa son regard sur lui en silence. Il avait effacé son petit sourire irritant et le regardait presque avec… tendresse. Enfin, Kyle le connaissait assez pour ne pas y croire une seconde. Mais tout de même, cela suffit à le déstabiliser. Il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais_, fit simplement Eric.

-_ Je vais bien, merci._

_- C'était comment la fac ?_

_- Une bonne expérience. Mais au fait, explique-moi, comment es-tu passé de l'école de police à PDG d'une agence de finance ?_

_- Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?_ sourit Cartman.

-_ Si mais je n'ai pas particulièrement fait attention._

Cartman se redressa et commença son récit :

- _Eh bien en fait, comme on aurait pu facilement le deviner, je n'ai pas longtemps supporté l'oppression d'une école militaire privée. Je me suis fait virer à la fin de la première année pour fugue. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être enfermé H24 sans sortir ni t'amuser. Apparemment, j'ai épuisé pas mal des éducateurs, tous des anciens militaires. Ils m'avaient dit en début d'année qu'ils me materaient. Ils en étaient beaucoup moins sûrs en juin. Toujours est-il que je n'avais nulle part où aller. En plus, je n'osais pas le dire à ma mère qui comptait beaucoup sur cette école pour mon avenir et tout… Alors j'ai emménagé chez un pote que je me suis fait là-bas et qui, lui, est parti de son plein gré à la fin de l'année. On s'entendait bien, c'était un mec cool et il m'a proposé de se faire un petit tour des Etats-Unis pour l'été. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée, alors on a passé l'été sur les routes et au lieu de rentrer à l'école pour mi-septembre, comme je l'ai fait croire à ma mère, on a continué au Mexique et en Amérique du sud. Ça m'a appris pas mal de choses je dois t'avouer. Disons que ça m'a remis un peu à ma place. Donc j'ai continué un certain temps à courir le monde comme ça tout en mentant à ma mère. De toutes façons, elle gobait tout ce que je lui disais sans chercher plus loin, ce n'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait réellement. Et après __je me suis posé chez des amis que je me suis fait en Angleterre, étudiants en finance à Oxford. Et de fil en aiguille j'ai un peu appris les bases et j'ai proposé un système. Tu connais la suite. _

_- Eh ben… Je dois t'avouer que tu m'impressionnes._

Eric se mordit la lèvre et sourit malgré lui :

-_ Vraiment ? Mais toi, tu fais quoi depuis la fac ? _

_- Avocat, quelle question !_

_- Oui mais en dehors de ça, t'as rencontré personne ?_

_- Hum… En fait si,_ avoua Kyle un peu gêné. _A la fac._

_- Une avocate aussi ?_

_- Non, elle était au département artistique._

Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux de Cartman :

_- Laisse-moi deviner. Petite. _

_- Oui, assez._

_- Les cheveux foncés._

_- Brune._

_- Longs, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oui, un peu ondulés. Mais elle les attache souvent._

_- Les yeux marron ?_

_- Oui, _confirma Kyle, de plus en plus consterné.

_- Juive ?_ demanda Cartman avec un sourire amusé.

-_ Oui… _

_- J'en étais sûr,_ déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. _Mon cher Kyle, tu es si stéréotypé. _

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ça s'est fait tout seul,_ se justifia le jeune homme.

-_ Je vois ton mariage d'ici. Un grand rassemblement de feuj, un rabbin et tout le reste. J'aurais donné cher pour y assister._

_- Arrête de te moquer,_ supplia Kyle.

_- Tu t'es vraiment marié ? J'y crois pas. Et tu lui as fait un mini-Kyle je parie._

_- Une fille…_

_- Sérieusement ! Comment tu l'as appelé ? Chochana ?_

_- Neîma._

Cartman ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

_- De mieux en mieux. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je vois nettement le tableau. Vous chantez une petite chanson avant de manger ?_

_- Non. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _

_- Bien sûr que si Kyle,_ sois honnête.

_- Bon, okay…_

Eric le fixa avec un petit sourire en coin comme un fascinant sujet d'étude.

_- Tu crois au destin ?_ demanda-t-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

_- Ça suffit. Je t'interdis de me juger comme ça. _

_- C'est vraiment ça que tu voulais ? Entrer dans le moule comme un bon petit Juif ?_

_- Si tu insinues que j'aurais été mieux avec toi, souviens-toi que tu n'as jamais voulu t'engager, à l'époque._

Cartman parut sincèrement surpris par sa réplique. Il leva un sourcil et demanda doucement :

_- Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais dire ?_

_- Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi serais-tu ici à boire un verre avec moi et te moquer de ma vie ?_

_- Kyle, je voulais vraiment savoir ce que tu devenais c'est tout. Mais puisque tu fais allusion au jour où tu es parti, on peut mettre les choses au clair si tu veux. _

Le jeune avocat sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine. Rien que le souvenir de ce jour lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et il ne voulait pas que Cartman sème à nouveau le doute dans son esprit. Pas maintenant que sa vie était si bien réglée.

-_ Si je me souviens bien_, continua Cartman, _tu attendais une chose bien précise de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu te dire, sûrement parce que j'avais peur en plus de ma fierté mal placée. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas mal grandi en douze ans. Et j'ai eu le temps d'analyser un peu mes sentiments, notamment envers toi. Et maintenant je suis à peu près sûr de moi si je te dis que je t'aime._

_- Quoi ?_ s'étrangla Kyle.

-_ Je t'aime. _

Le jeune homme resta cloué, bouche bée. Il parvint au bout de quelques secondes à bégayer :

_- Je… Tu… Tu divagues !_

_- Non. Je suis tout à fait sincère. Et je suis prêt à te le répéter autant de fois que tu le voudras._

_- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ! Après tant d'années sans se voir ! Et maintenant que je suis marié et que j'ai une famille ! T'es vraiment trop con ! _

Il se leva, jeta un billet sur la table et ajouta, furieux :

-_ Ne cherche plus à me contacter. Je refuse d'être ton avocat. Adieu. _

Puis il s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

Cette nuit là il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se retourna dans son lit un bon millier de fois, furieux d'être si préoccupé, furieux de ne pas pouvoir dormir alors qu'une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain. Chani, elle, dormait innocemment à ses côtés, parfaitement inconsciente de l'engrenage qui venait de se mettre en route.

* * *

**Ahaha... Pauvre Chani. Pourtant j'adore ce prénom. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'apprendre que ton mari te trompe avec un homme... Enfin, elle n'en est pas encore là.**


	3. Petit dîner en famille

**Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience (ou pas). Merci pour vos Reviews en tout cas ^^ **

**

* * *

**

En arrivant à son cabinet le lendemain, Kyle trouva sa secrétaire déjà en plein travail. Elle arrivait toujours un peu avant lui pour régler les affaires de dernière minute. Il la salua poliment et traça directement jusqu'à son bureau.

-_ Attendez ! _fit-elle alors qu'il allait sortir.

-_ Oui ?_

_- Il y avait une lettre étrange dans la boîte ce matin, sans timbre ni destinataire. Une petite enveloppe prune qui portait le logo de Cartman Company. Vous la voulez tout de suite ou vous préférez attendre le reste de votre courrier ?_

_- Montrez-la-moi s'il vous plaît._

Sarah poussa une pile de papier et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Il la remercia et s'en alla la lire dans son bureau. Il la décacheta et en sorti une petite carte noire avec une courte inscription en lettres dorées :

_Invitation_

_24/01 23H_

Et au dos une adresse dans Manhattan, apparemment. Cette carte portait assurément la griffe de Cartman et son premier réflexe fut de la jeter dans la corbeille à papier. Puis il se mit au travail.

Plus la journée avançait, plus son regard se portait dans la corbeille. La carte semblait y scintiller sournoisement. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il la reprit entre ses mains et l'étudia de plus près. Cartman attendait sans doute qu'il se rende à l'adresse indiquée le 24 janvier. Or c'était le samedi qui venait, dans trois jours exactement. Le téléphone le sortit de ses pensées :

- _Votre femme, indiqua la secrétaire._

_- Allo ?_

_- Kyle ! Tu as encore beaucoup de travail ?_

La voix de Chani trahissait son exaspération.

-_ Je peux m'arranger, pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai un problème avec l'ordinateur de bord de la maison, la cuisine est complètement HS._

_- Je vois. Bon, je rentre tout de suite, de toute façon, j'ai terminé. _

_- Merci, tu es adorable, déclara la jeune femme, rassurée. _

Il raccrocha, et sortit immédiatement aider sa femme. Ce coup de fil était arrivé à point nommé, lui rappelant qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Il n'y repensa plus jusqu'à samedi soir. Il avait défendu un client lors d'un long procès et avait fait des heures sup' à son cabinet pour clore le dossier, il était donc tard, environ 21H. Il avait téléphoné à sa femme pour lui dire qu'il serait très en retard et qu'elle ne devrait pas l'attendre pour manger. Il décida donc d'aller dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien. Il en sortit à 22H30 et fut surpris du vent glacial qui balayait la ville. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et y trouva une carte. Il la sortit et découvrit que c'était l'espèce d'invitation étrange de Cartman. Il avait du la mettre machinalement dans sa poche en quittant son bureau.

A cet instant, il se demanda sérieusement s'il devait y aller. En effet, il avait un peu réfléchi et avait regretté d'avoir refusé un contrat avec Cartman Company, une des plus grandes entreprises de finance du monde. Il y avait un paquet d'argent à se faire et Kyle, malgré ce qu'il aimait raconter, avait un goût certain pour l'argent. Après tout, il était bien capable d'avoir une relation strictement professionnelle avec Cartman, ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait encore quoi que ce soit pour lui. Oui, pendant dix ans il avait eu le temps de le détester et de tuer consciencieusement tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver. C'était décidé, il ne passerait pas à côté du procès de sa vie pour une malheureuse histoire d'amourette de lycéen. Il donna la carte à un chauffeur de taxi et lui demanda de trouver l'adresse.

La voiture le déposa devant un vieil immeuble en brique rouge, d'à peine plus de 4 étages, qui avait du être très prisé quelques années plus tôt. A présent, il passait complètement inaperçu. Kyle regarda l'heure, il était bientôt 23H, il n'était pas trop en avance. Il toqua à la porte (pas d'interphone) et une petite fente s'ouvrit. Il entendit « Invitation » alors il passa sa carte dans le trou et attendit. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et dès qu'il entra on l'immobilisa et on lui banda les yeux. Le jeune homme protesta mais il était maintenu par deux personnes, sûrement des hommes à forte carrure et il ne faisait pas le poids.

Il crut comprendre qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur, peut-être vers le bas. Ensuite on le guida sur quelques dizaines de mètres puis on le poussa dans une pièce. Kyle trouvait tout cela très louche et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il arracha son bandeau et découvrit une petite pièce entièrement capitonnée, recouverte de velours pourpre et noir. A part devant la porte, des canapés Chesterfield étaient appuyés contre les murs et une table en bois foncé trônait au milieu. Cela faisait très salon de discussion vintage, là où les hommes fumaient et badinaient sans leurs femmes. Kyle était seul, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'assit sur un canapé, celui en face de la porte, et attendit.

Peu de temps après, Cartman entra, suivi d'un serveur qui déposa du whisky et des cigares. Cartman le salua et s'assit à son tour.

-_ Alors, comment tu trouves mon club privé ?_ s'enquit-il en souriant.

-_ Pour ce que j'en ai vu…_

_- Il est illégal et secret. Seuls les invités y ont accès. J'en ai quelques uns du même type répartis dans la ville. Si tu as eu les yeux bandés c'est pour que tu ne puisses pas retrouver le chemin si jamais tu comptes nous dénoncer à la police. _

_- Je sais où se trouve l'immeuble._

_- Oui mais en revanche tu pourras toujours revenir et chercher comment venir ici, c'est une entrée cachée. Mais passons. Cigare ?_

_- Non, merci._

_- Tu ne fumes pas alors ?_

_- Non._

Cartman opina et alluma un cigare pour lui-même. Ensuite, il leur servit du whisky et se laissa aller contre le dossier confortable du canapé :

_- Alors, tu es venu_, murmura-t-il. J_e dois t'avouer que j'avais des doutes après ta réaction la dernière fois…_

_- Je venais juste pour te dire que je ne résiliais pas notre collaboration, si ça t'intéresse toujours._

Cartman sourit :

_- C'est donc ça… Eh bien oui ça m'intéresse toujours. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir._

_- Je m'en doute… Mais il est hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de non professionnel entre nous, _prévint Kyle en se raidissant.

-_ Comme tu voudras._

L'avocat n'y croyait pas une seconde. Cartman qui cédait ? Juste impossible. Cependant, il resta courtois et discuta aimablement avec lui de tout et de rien, du cours de la Bourse comme des canards de Central Park. Avec le temps le caractère de Cartman s'était tempéré, sa vision des choses était moins radicale et, après tout, assez pertinente. Parler avec lui n'était somme toute pas désagréable. Puis au fil de la conversation ils arrivèrent à en parler de leurs vieux amis :

_- Au fait, tu vois toujours Stan ?_ demanda Cartman.

_- Il habite à Phoenix alors c'est difficile de se voir souvent mais en général je vais passer quelques jours là-bas en été avec ma femme et ma fille. _

_- Il devient quoi ?_

_- Il travaille dans une boîte d'informatique. Très bien payé pour pas grand-chose,_ sourit Kyle. _Son histoire avec Mandy a bien marché puisqu'ils sont toujours ensemble, mais elle ne veut pas se marier. Quant à un enfant, elle veut attendre aussi. _

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. C'est une fille intelligente, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a toujours énervé. _

_- Tu veux dire que se marier et avoir un enfant à notre âge est stupide ?_ grogna Kyle.

_- Ouais. Et Kenny ?_

_- Après la fac il est resté à Denver. Depuis, il fait son petit trafic, j'évite de trop m'en mêler. _

_- Vraiment ? Il ne s'est toujours pas retrouvé en taule ?_

_- Non._

_- Il est doué. Il faudrait que je le retrouve tiens,_ déclara Cartman pensivement.

Kyle se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué et le whisky lui montait à la tête :

_- Il est tard, je devrais être rentré chez moi depuis longtemps._

_- Tu ne l'as pas prévenue que tu venais ici ?_

_- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de venir jusqu'au dernier moment_, se justifia le Juif. _Pourquoi tu souris ?_

_- Si tu ne lui as pas dit c'est que tu te sens coupable,_ analysa le jeune homme, _et dans ce cas-là…_

_- Quoi ? Je ne me sens pas…_

Trop tard, Cartman avait juste eu besoin de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Un long frisson parcourut son échine, l'alcool lui embuait l'esprit. Cartman se recula tout en restant tout près de lui. Il semblait presque l'interroger de son regard sombre. Sans doute rouge comme une écrevisse trop cuite Kyle était paralysé. Cartman sentait le whisky et le cigare, l'odeur de l'interdit.

Voyant que son nouvel avocat ne le repoussait pas, le jeune homme d'affaire comprit qu'il avait gagné pour cette fois. Il caressa doucement son visage puis l'embrassa encore, plus brutalement, parce qu'il en crevait d'envie depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fut surpris de constater que Kyle répondit à son étreinte, refermant ses bras dans son dos, le serrant contre lui et lui rendant son baiser. Alors Cartman arrêta de se maîtriser et défit la cravate de son ami, ouvrit sa chemise et redécouvrit son torse.

_- Tu m'as manqué, _souffla-t-il en touchant la peau brûlante.

_- Cartman…_

Alors qu'il détachait la ceinture de Kyle, il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Son putain de portable. Il le sortit et regarda qui appelait Kyle à cette heure-ci :

_- Chani_, grogna-t-il.

Il fit mine de décrocher pour l'envoyer paître mais Kyle, affolé, lui arracha le Smartphone des mains et répondit lui-même en le repoussant un peu :

_- Allo ? _

_- Où es-tu ? Je me fais un sang d'encre ! Il est presque une heure du matin ! Tu vas bien ?_

Kyle sentit la culpabilité l'écœurer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

_- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail._

_- J'ai appelé Sarah, ta secrétaire, et elle m'a dit que tu étais sorti du bureau à 21H ! Où es-tu ?_

_- Je…_

Eric qui était assez près pour entendre la conversation le regardait comme s'il était débile. Il articula sans un bruit « Mais dis-lui la vérité putain ! Elle va se douter de quelque chose sinon ! ». Kyle hocha la tête :

_- J'ai croisé un vieil ami au restaurant, Eric Cartman, il m'a invité à boire un verre et on n'a pas vu le temps passer._

_- Eric Cartman ? Celui de la finance ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu le connais ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ fit-elle, incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relations.

_- On était en primaire et au lycée ensemble._

_- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, c'est bizarre._

Cartman fit une petite grimace.

_- C'est parce que je n'y pensais plus,_ répondit Kyle. _Enfin, je rentre dans une demi-heure d'accord ?_

_- Bon. Invite-le à dîner avec nous la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais bien voir de qui il s'agit… A tout à l'heure. _

Elle raccrocha. Kyle soupira, sa femme était assez jalouse, il le savait bien et elle le soupçonnait d'être avec une autre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien ami avec Cartman en l'invitant chez eux. Ce dernier lâcha en souriant :

_- Dimanche soir ça me va. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta petite famille._

_- Hors de question, _trancha Kyle.

-_ Tu préfères que ta femme croie que tu la trompes ?_

_- Elle me fait confiance._

_- Pas tant que ça visiblement… _

_- Ça ne te regarde pas ! _

_- Si, puisque c'est avec moi que tu la trompes. J'ai mon mot à dire, je ne veux pas de scandale. Tu imagines si elle venait à l'apprendre..._

Kyle lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire :

_- Je ne trompe ma femme avec personne, c'est clair ? _

Cartman ne perdit pas son sourire arrogant. Il passa son index le long du torse nu du jeune homme et chuchota d'un ton ironique :

-_ Ah oui, j'ai dû mal comprendre. _

Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui caressa le visage et murmura :

-_ Il va falloir que tu y ailles si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Tu as mon numéro pour me confirmer la date de notre petit dîner en famille._

L'avocat baissa les yeux, penaud :

-_ Non, je ne veux pas. Ça serait trop bizarre._

_- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de me taper un dîner avec ta feuj de femme ? Mais si ça peut te laver de tout soupçon c'est un mal pour un bien. Ça m'ennuierait vraiment si elle t'empêchait de sortir en croyant que tu vas chez une femme._

Kyle le regarda longuement, bouffé par la culpabilité. Il eût pourtant été persuadé de ne plus lui céder. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il replongeait toujours ? Et si vite, en plus. Il retrouvait ses vieux démons et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Au contact de Cartman, il se découvrait des faiblesses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il était marié, père d'une petite fille, et assis, la chemise ouverte, entre les jambes d'un homme. C'était dégoûtant. Révoltant. Mais pourtant c'était réel. Il aimait réellement l'ambiance enivrante de la pièce, le regard sombre de Cartman et sa bouche... Peu à peu, il voyait un cruel dilemme se dessiner devant lui.

-_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_- Fais moi confiance, _conseilla Cartman d'une voix douce. _Je m'occupe de tout, ça va bien se passer. Allez, je te raccompagne à l'entrée. _

Il lui banda les yeux à nouveau, sans manquer de remarquer que c'était très sensuel, puis il le ramena dehors, où un taxi l'attendait déjà. Il le salua d'un geste de la main et rentra dans l'immeuble.

Lorsque Kyle rentra chez lui, il encaissa le regard accusateur de sa femme.

_- Alors, ton « Eric Cartman », il va bien ?_ grinça-t-elle.

-_ Oui, je lui ai proposé de venir à la maison dimanche de la semaine prochaine._

Chani parut tout à coup se radoucir. Elle l'embrassa et se rallongea dans le lit.

_- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu étais avec un ami ?_

_- Bien sûr. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?_

_- On va dire que oui. Tu sens le cigare. Les femmes ne fument pas le cigare. Donc tu es présumé innocent jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ne mentais pas. _

Kyle sourit et s'allongea en la serrant dans ses bras. Si elle savait que ce n'était pas une femme qu'elle devait craindre…

Toute la semaine qui suivit, Chani établit tout de même une surveillance un peu plus étroite autour de son mari. Elle était consciente qu'il était beau et qu'il en attirait plus d'une, et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait fait un effort en gobant son histoire d'ami d'enfance mais elle ne le laisserait plus sortir comme bon lui semblait sans la prévenir. Elle l'appelait au bureau pour vérifier s'il respectait ses horaires et elle allait souvent le chercher elle-même le soir, soit pour aller au restaurant, soit pour simplement rentrer à la maison.

Kyle lui avait fait remarquer que c'était un peu excessif, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle avait volontiers admis qu'il avait toujours été un partenaire modèle. Ils avaient donc fait un marché. Si Cartman était vraiment un ami d'enfance, et elle s'en apercevrait vite, alors tout redeviendrait normal. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il serve d'alibi à la moindre de ses sorties, un homme d'affaire devait sans doute être trop occupé pour ce genre de chose. Kyle se souvenait d'avoir songé à ce moment là que Cartman pouvait prendre le temps libre qu'il souhaitait, et qu'il ne s'en privait sûrement pas. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

C'était le jour J. Cartman arriva à 19H, très ponctuel. Il était au volant de son énorme Hummer qu'il gara dans la grande cour. Le couple sortit l'accueillir. Chani portait une robe Dior couleur chair avec une discrète parure en or. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un épais chignon soigné. Kyle avait l'impression qu'elle brillait d'elle-même, avec sa peau dorée. Elle était très belle. Lui avait opté pour une chemise prune foncé, une veste classique et un pantalon à pinces assorti. Cartman, fidèle à lui-même, était vêtu d'un costume sombre très sophistiqué, veston, cravate et boutons de manchette en or. Ses vêtements, sans doute du sur mesure, soulignaient sa silhouette ciselée avec élégance. Son long manteau en cuir était le dernier must et il ressemblait ainsi à une gravure de mode. Entre sa femme qui resplendissait et Cartman qui en imposait, Kyle se sentait un peu ridicule, comme s'il était en sous-vêtements.

Affichant son sourire mondain très subtilement ironique, Cartman salua en premier Chani puis il serra la main de Kyle. La jeune femme, qui avait juste jeté une veste sur ses épaules pour sortir accueillir son invité, proposa de vite rentrer se mettre au chaud. Après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire au grand jardin, Cartman entra.

_- Quelle jolie maison, _commenta-t-il d'un ton courtois.

Chani sauta sur l'occasion pour parler d'architecture moderne, sujet qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, et Cartman lui donnait volontiers la réplique. Kyle connaissait l'histoire de la maison et des meubles par cœur et la conversation l'ennuyait terriblement. Il servit l'apéritif puis s'assit en les regardant parler avec consternation. On se serait cru dans une série tv des années 50, tous les deux jouaient leurs rôles respectifs d'hôte charmante et d'invité modèle à la perfection. Le jeune avocat failli même leur demander s'il les dérangeait.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il se décida à entrer dans la conversation :

_- Cartman, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver la maison ?_

Pitoyable… A croire qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire. L'intéressé le fixa une fraction de seconde qui voulait dire « T'es stupide ou quoi ? » puis il répondit :

_- J'ai un GPS, comme tout le monde._

_- Ah, oui. _

_- Alors, dites moi, vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?_ demanda Chani pour dissiper le malaise.

_- Depuis la maternelle, répondit Cartman. Je suppose que vous connaissez Stan March et Kenny McCormick._

_- Oui._

_- Eh bien nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble tous les quatre._

_- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Pourtant Kyle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous quand il me racontait son enfance._

_- J'en suis au moins aussi surpris que vous._

_- Et pourquoi vous appelle-t-il par votre nom ?_

_- C'est une habitude, je pense._

_- Oui, ça a toujours été ainsi,_ renchérit Kyle._ Ça n'a pas de connotation péjorative. _

_- Ah bon ? J'ai toujours cru que si_, lâcha Cartman.

_- Bien sûr que non. Pour moi c'est comme si c'était ton prénom, sauf que je ne me vois pas t'appeler Eric du jour au lendemain, c'est tout. _

_- Hum. _

Cartman se tourna à nouveau vers Chani :

_- Kyle m'a parlé de votre fille, Neîma, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oh oui, elle est dans la salle de jeux avec la nourrice_, répondit-elle.

_- Je serais curieux de la rencontrer._

_- Je vais la chercher, ne bougez pas vous deux._

La jeune femme posa son verre et sortit de la pièce. Cartman se pencha vers Kyle :

_- Elle est plus sexy que je l'imaginais, je te l'accorde._

_- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça._

_- Tu préfères elle ou moi ?_

_- Quelle question ! Elle, bien sûr._

_- Hum. Ta maison est petite, mais c'est mignon. Très _cocoon.

_- Ma maison n'est pas si petite que ça, c'est toi qui a une vision démesurée,_ grogna l'avocat.

_ - Tu es complètement asocial Kyle. Heureusement que ta femme est là parce que on se ferait chier à mort sinon._

_- Ta gueule. C'est juste que la situation est trop étrange, je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'ai peur de faire une gaffe._

_- Mais quand même, tu exagères. Dire que tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi, ça me ferait presque mal au cœur,_ chuchota Cartman d'un ton désinvolte.

_- Tu n'as pas de cœur…_

_- C'est pas faux. _

Les talons hauts de Chani retentirent dans le couloir. Instinctivement, Kyle s'éloigna un peu de Cartman et se tint bien droit, non sans un regard moqueur de ce dernier. La jeune femme apparut avec une petite fille de deux ans aux longs cheveux roux dans les bras. Enfin, aussi longs que peuvent être les cheveux d'une fille de deux ans, soit un peu plus bas que les épaules. Elle avait le teint pâle de Kyle avec les tâches de rousseur en plus. Dans sa petite robe, elle ressemblait à une poupée. La maman se rassit en face des deux hommes, la petite sur les genoux.

_- Quelle jolie princesse !_ minauda Cartman. _Je m'appelle Eric, je suis un ami de ton papa. Enchanté._

Intimidée, Neîma le fixa de ses grands yeux noisette sans mot dire. Puis elle finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

-_ Elle est adorable_. _Elle te ressemble Kyle._

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer avec le canapé au saumon qu'il mangeait. Il toussa un peu en faisant les gros yeux à son ami :

_- Ah, c'est les cheveux, sans doute,_ balbutia-t-il.

_- Oui, j'aime bien les roux. Ils ont quelque chose de spécial_, insista Cartman d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

Chani ne saisit évidemment pas l'allusion et elle renchérit :

_- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Je leur trouve un petit côté mystique._

_- Oui, très attirant…_

_- Bon !_ Coupa Kyle, brusquement,_ et si nous passions à table ? _

Cartman sourit, il s'amusait follement en fin de compte :

_- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim._

_

* * *

_

**Haha, Cartman me fait bien rire. Pauvre Kyle, il est un peu nouille en ce moment, je trouve. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour le rendre un peu moins passif...**


	4. Premiers débordements

**Voilà la suite du dîner et bien plus encore... è_é Merci pour vos Reviews :) [Non, je ne suis pas démago je suis polie et reconnaissante =p] Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Ils s'installèrent à table, Neîma sur une chaise spéciale, et la discussion put reprendre.

_- On ne dit pas les grâces ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_ demanda Cartman.

-_ Kyle n'est pas très sensible à ce genre de choses,_ répondit Chani avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Kyle lança un regard noir à Cartman qui jouait les étonnés. Quel idiot, non mais franchement.

_- Ah vraiment. Moi non plus pour être honnête. Mais bon, je n'ai pas ça dans le sang moi…_

_- Cartman, ça suffit._

_- Voyons Kyle, ne t'énerve pas. Sois fier d'être Juif_, lui conseilla sa femme.

-_ Mais oui, elle a raison Kyle,_ sourit Cartman. _Tu devrais porter la kippa, tiens…_

Chani gloussa. Visiblement, elle trouvait leur invité très intéressant.

-_ Mais au fait,_ fit-elle, _vous êtes célèbre maintenant. Je ne suis pas calée en économie mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez brillant. Vous étiez un petit génie plus jeune ?_

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Cartman se reprit rapidement pour ne pas mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise :

-_ On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Enfin, si on entend par génie quelqu'un qui avait d'excellents résultats scolaires, je n'en suis définitivement pas un. _

_- C'est parce que tu t'en fichais. Tu aurais très bien pu avoir de très bonnes notes si tu t'en étais donné la peine._

_- Il me donnait même des cours de maths,_ sourit Cartman. _Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… _

_- BREF,_ coupa Kyle en posant brutalement sa fourchette. _Je suis sûr que Chani n'a pas envie d'entendre ça._

_- Mais si, c'est mignon, _rétorqua la jeune femme.

-_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mignon… Il faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre juste pour me faire péter les plombs. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, après j'ai bien compris que son cas était désespéré. C'était un débauché fainéant et manipulateur._

_- Je n'étais pas le seul débauché si mes souvenirs sont exacts…_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues mais, _commença Kyle en rougissant.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_ demanda Chani à Cartman en interrompant son pauvre mari.

_- Il buvait comme un trou alors qu'il ne supporte pas l'alcool. _

_- C'est faux !_ protesta Kyle.

-_ En tout cas, à la Fac tu faisais la même chose, _indiqua la jeune femme en riant.

_- J'aurais du savoir qu'en t'invitant à la maison j'en prendrai plein le dos, _soupira Kyle.

Il s'aperçut au grand sourire pervers de Cartman que sa phrase pouvait avoir un double sens.

_- Oh, ne te vexe pas mon chéri_, dit Chani d'une voix douce en l'embrassant.

Kyle crut voir leur invité tressaillir. Après tout, Chani devait être en quelque sorte sa… rivale… C'était stupide mais compréhensible. Il eut presque pitié de lui tout à coup et il mit fin à leur baiser plus tôt que prévu. Sa femme fut surprise mais elle ne releva pas.

Après le dîner, Chani monta coucher Neîma, laissant les deux amis seuls. Cartman changea de chaise pour s'asseoir juste à côté de Kyle :

_- J'en ai marre_, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

-_ De quoi ? _

_- De vous voir roucouler. Je la déteste, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi tu peux me le dire ?_

_- Tu veux un dessin peut-être…_

_- C'est une sale communiste. Je suis sûr qu'à l'université elle faisait des manif' écolo. J'aime pas les artistes. Ils se croient supérieurs, touchés par la grâce. Ça me fait rire._

_- Elle n'est pas communiste, elle est démocrate._

_- Pareil._

_- Tu exagères._

_- Et arrête de la défendre !_

_- C'est ma femme !_

_- MERCI JE SAIS !_ Cria Cartman.

Puis il se reprit et, conscient que la jeune femme n'était pas loin, il reprit un ton plus bas :

_- Je sais que j'ai mis trop longtemps, que j'ai raté mon unique chance de t'avoir à moi alors pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! _

_- Ce n'était pas mon intention._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Chani était revenue et elle les regardait avec étonnement :

_- J'ai entendu crier,_ ajouta-t-elle.

_- Un petit malentendu_, sourit mielleusement Cartman.

Kyle acquiesça en silence. Chani les invita à s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le canapé tandis qu'elle amenait du café. Elle prit place en face d'eux, dans un fauteuil, et déclara :

-_ Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais en vous voyant, j'ai du mal à croire que vous étiez meilleurs amis. _

Kyle se sentit chuter. C'était une sensation vertigineuse très désagréable. Comme souvent, Cartman prit les choses en main :

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Eh bien, je sens comme des tensions entre vous. Une atmosphère électrique._

Cartman eut très envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre avec un petit « Eh bien, vous sentez mal » mais il se contrôlait avec brio depuis le début de la soirée et ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air :

_- Kyle ne m'aime pas beaucoup._

_- Et vous ?_

_- Moi ? C'est compliqué._

Chani fronça les sourcils. Tout à coup, Kyle déclara d'un ton sourd :

-_ Si je ne t'aimais pas je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais traîné si longtemps avec toi. Ne joue pas au malaimé parce que les crasses tu as toujours été le premier à les faire. _

_- Allons, calme-toi,_ répondit le jeune homme en essayant de dissimuler sa surprise, j_e ne tiens pas à ce que cette délicieuse soirée ne vire en règlement de comptes. Il serait bien fâcheux de se disputer devant cette dame qui, soi-dit en passant, n'a rien à voir avec notre passé commun. _

« _Et bim, prends-ça salope,_ songea Cartman. _Au moins, ces moments que j'ai passés avec lui tu ne me les voleras jamais _» S'il s'était écouté, il aurait tout avoué sur la nature de la relation qui l'unissait à Kyle, mais c'était impossible. Ça aurait été une erreur monumentale et Cartman n'était pas du genre à commettre ce genre d'erreurs. Il se vengerait plus discrètement, tapi dans l'ombre. Et quand il en aurait terminé cette pauvre fille regretterait le jour où elle avait rencontré Eric Cartman.

- _Bien, bien, bien_, chantonna-t-il en se levant. _J'ai passé un très agréable moment mais il se fait tard, je vais devoir rentrer. _

_- Je te raccompagne, _fit Kyle en se levant à son tour.

- _Au revoir, madame. A très bientôt j'espère. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous inviter un moment dans mon humble manoir, à mon tour. Nous conviendrons d'une date prochainement. Bonne soirée._

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la cour. Kyle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte :

-_ Finalement, on s'en est sortis._

_- Je te l'avais dit._

_- A certains moments tu n'as pas hésité à dire des choses embarrassantes_, lui reprocha le jeune homme.

-_ Désolé, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu as dis que tu m'aimais ?_

_- Non, j'ai dis que c'était faux de dire que je ne t'aimais pas. Rien d'autre._

Cartman sourit :

-_ Ouais c'est ça, essaye de m'embrouiller. Rappelle-toi que je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu._

Il le poussa doucement et l'embrassa.

-_ Dis-moi comment te récupérer_, murmura-t-il d'une voix serrée d'émotion.

_- C'est impossible…_

Cartman caressa ses lèvres encore une fois puis il descendit du porche :

_- Salut._

_- Attends._

Le jeune homme se retourna :

-_ Hum ?_

_- On se revoit quand ?_

Le cœur de Cartman (oui, il n'y avait que dans ces moments là qu'il avait la confirmation qu'il en avait bien un) manqua un battement. Décidément, Kyle était toujours aussi adorable.

_- Pour ton procès je veux dire._

_- Quand tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler._

_- Mais il y a bien des jours où tu es occupé !_ s'étonna le Juif.

-_ Pas pour toi. Bonne nuit._

Kyle regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner dans la nuit. Ce mec, il avait une classe folle.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Chani commenta la soirée :

-_ C'est bizarre, il est très poli mais on a constamment l'impression qu'il se moque de tout le monde._

_- Bienvenue au club…_

_- Il te connaît bien n'empêche._

_- Tu trouves ? Ouais tu as sans doute raison. Moi, il m'épuise. _

Pour illustrer ses paroles, le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé.

-_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! _ajouta la jeune femme. _Enfin, je te préfère toi naturellement, tu es l'homme de ma vie, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Vaguement. Tu sais que quand il était petit il était obèse ?_

_- Vraiment ? Eh bien, il s'est rattrapé depuis. Il doit faire pas mal de sport. Tu pourrais essayer de te muscler toi aussi._

_- Tu as toujours dit que tu n'aimais pas les hommes baraqués,_ s'offusqua Kyle.

_- Oui, mais ton ami l'est juste comme il faut. _

_- Tu vas finir par me vexer…_

_- Oh pardon mon amour !_ s'excusa-t-elle en lui sautant dessus et en lui pinçant les joues.

Il allait le faire. L'appeler. Sur le champ même. Il fixait son téléphone depuis dix minutes, assis à son bureau, dédaignant tout le travail qui l'attendait. Il avait couché avec Chani la nuit passée, après le fameux dîner. Et malgré lui il avait quand même réussi à penser à Cartman en plein acte. Évidemment qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais il avait simplement besoin de le revoir. Comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans son monde étriqué et ennuyeux. Il lança l'appel. Cartman décrocha à la première tonalité :

_- Bonjour Kyle, bien dormi ?_

_- Euuh… Oui._

_- Tu passeras les détails… Dis donc il est tôt pour appeler les gens. Huit heures du matin._

_- Je ne te réveille pas._

_- Non, c'est vrai. J'avais du taf. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelle aussi vite. J'ai très envie de te voir. Seul à seul cette fois._

_- Il faudrait d'abord que tu viennes pour ton procès._

_- Plus tard. Quand se voit-on ? Demain ?_

_- Si tôt ? _

_- Tu as un empêchement ?_ demanda Cartman.

_- J'ai du travail… Et si c'est pour se voir une heure ça ne vaut pas le coup…_

_- Alors quand ?_

_- Vendredi matin je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, je peux me libérer._

_- Le matin, _ronchonna Cartman à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein. Normalement, je commence rarement ma journée avant midi… Là, en plus de ce matin ça me fera deux jours dans la semaine… Fuuh…_

_- C'est ça ou rien_, posa Kyle d'un ton catégorique.

-_ Bon, bon. Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi, le plus tôt possible._

_- Mais, tu viens de dire que…_

_- Je me lèverais à cinq heures du matin pour passer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avec toi._

_- J'espère que personne n'écoute la conversation…_

_- Si, ma secrétaire. Mais c'est une coquine, elle ne dira rien. Bon, je t'envoie mes coordonnées par mail. A vendredi._

Il raccrocha. Comment ça sa secrétaire ?

Kyle suivait les indications de son GPS. Il n'était plus très loin de chez Cartman. A vrai dire, il habitait à moins d'une demi-heure de chez lui. Comme quoi, le monde était petit. Il arriva devant un portail en fer monumental, encadré par deux statues de lion. _Too much_. Il n'avait pas besoin de descendre de sa voiture pour s'annoncer à l'interphone. Un domestique ouvrit le portail à distance et il put s'engager dans la longue allée boisée. Il eût l'impression de parcourir plusieurs kilomètres avant d'apercevoir le manoir.

C'était comme un petit château français, croisé avec une villa de Beverly Hills et flanqué d'un nombre incalculable de colonnes massives. Quand on aimait le style m'as-tu-vu il était vrai que la bâtisse était splendide. Il s'arrêta sous le large porche où un voiturier vint s'occuper de sa voiture. Il resta ensuite planté quelques secondes devant l'immense double porte en bois, cherchant une quelconque sonnette ou même un buttoir, en vain. Finalement, une jolie fille habillée en soubrette lui ouvrit :

_- Bienvenue Monsieur Broflovski, entrez je vous prie_.

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il entra dans le hall qui était orné en son centre d'une fontaine à cinq étages, démesurée. La fontaine, bien sûr. Puis il suivit la jeune fille dans les majestueux escaliers qui montaient de part et d'autres de la salle.

_- Monsieur dort encore, _confia la domestique. _Nous n'avons pas osé le réveiller, il n'est pas du matin vous savez. _

_- J'ai cru comprendre. _

Les talons vertigineux de la demoiselle claquaient sur le sol en marbre clair.

_- Tout de même,_ reprit-elle, _ce n'est pas son genre. Faire venir un Escort à une heure si matinale, je me demande ce qui lui prend._

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui dévoila ses petites dents blanches.

_- Un quoi ? _buta Kyle.

-_ Vous allez voir, il est à tomber au saut du lit. On en mangerait !_

_- Ils vous a dit que j'étais quoi ?_

_- C'est ici,_ indiqua la blonde sans lui répondre. _Vous permettez, je vais vous annoncer. _

Elle disparut derrière une porte noire à la poignée en or massif. Kyle colla son oreille contre elle pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose mais rien à faire. Il attendit, bouillonnant de rage à l'idée de ce que cet idiot avait pu raconter à ses poufs de domestiques. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ressorti et lui dit d'un air entendu, avec un ravissant clin d'œil :

-_ Vous pouvez y aller._

Puis elle s'éclipsa, suivie par le cliquetis strident de ses chaussures. Le jeune homme entra à son tour. La salle, immense s'il est utile de le préciser, était plongée dans une semi-obscurité qui tranchait avec la luminosité du couloir. Les rideaux en velours rouge étaient tous tirés, laissant filtrer quelques rais lumineux çà et là. Au bout de la salle, un grand lit rond était appuyé sur le mur, une masse informe sous ses draps en soie noire.

Un peu gêné, Kyle avança jusqu'à la tête du lit. Cartman était enfoui entre deux épais oreillers, on le voyait à peine. Le Juif s'éclaircit la gorge.

-_ Bonjour._

_- Gnuh…_

_- En voilà une manière de recevoir un invité._

Péniblement, le jeune homme se redressa en grognant, les mains sur le visage :

_- 'Est quelle heure ?_

_- Neuf heures._

_- Putain…_

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

-_ Repasse plus tard,_ grommela-t-il du fond des draps.

-_ Alors là, tu peux toujours courir ! Allez debout feignasse !_ lança Kyle en donnant un coup de pied dans le lit (il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose mais bon…)

Alors, paresseusement, Cartman écarta les couvertures et s'assit avec précautions. Il était torse nu, parfaitement épilé, les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il leva ses yeux endormis vers Kyle :

_- Je ne suis pas obligé de me lever, si ?_

Le jeune Juif soupira et s'assit sur le lit :

_- Ça va, ne fait pas cette tête. Je croyais que tu étais capable de te lever à 5H du matin._

_- Je me suis surestimé_, admit Cartman. _Mais attends ça va venir, il me faut quelques minutes. Putain j'avais dit à ces connes de me réveiller…_

_- Elles n'ont pas osé il paraît, _répondit Kyle en souriant.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu souris ?_

_- Pour rien. _

Kyle rougit. Ainsi, Cartman semblait moins intimidant que lorsqu'il était tiré à quatre épingles. Il le retrouvait tel qu'il était, sans son masque d'homme d'affaire propre sur lui.

-_ Tu comptes rester longtemps à bailler aux corneilles ?_ s'enquit Kyle d'un ton sarcastique.

_- Tu as sans aucun doute des propositions plus intéressantes à me faire_, rétorqua Cartman du même ton.

_- Ah, tu te réveilles._

_- Bien observé,_ lâcha le jeune homme en se levant enfin.

Il marcha de son allure féline jusqu'à une longue porte qui révéla un immense dressing. Il attrapa une chemise déjà prête, sur un cintre à l'intérieur de la porte, et il l'enfila sans l'attacher. Il s'empara du pantalon qui allait avec puis il stoppa net :

_- Est-il bien nécessaire que je m'habille ? _fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-_ Mets au moins un pantalon enfin !_

Cartman s'exécuta en ronchonnant (_« si c'est pour l'enlever dans 5 minutes… »_). Puis il retourna vers son lit où était assis son invité.

_- Par contre, _avertit Kyle, _je couche pour 50 000$._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Apparemment tu t'es amusé à dire à tout le monde que j'étais un Escort Boy._

_- Oh, c'était pour rire ! _

_- Ce n'est pas marrant, _protesta Kyle.

_- Tout ce qui se passe ici ne sort pas de l'enceinte. Et si ta proposition est toujours valable, je suis d'accord,_ ajouta-t-il en commençant doucement à desserrer la cravate de Kyle.

Ce dernier chassa sa main d'une petite claque :

_- Tu rêves. Que les choses soient claires, je ne suis pas ici pour baiser._

_- Alors pourquoi ? _

_- Je…_

Au fait oui, pourquoi ? Quelle raison l'avait poussé à se lever à 7H30, alors qu'il avait sa matinée, pour aller voir Cartman ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchi, cela lui avait paru absolument normal mais après tout, c'était bizarre, non ? Si ça avait été pour rendre visite à un ami, pourquoi avait-il été si pressé alors qu'il l'avait vu le week-end précédent ? Inconsciemment, avait-il pensé à… _ça_ ?

Cartman lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme à un enfant :

-_ Allez, je veux bien croire que tu n'aies pas eu de motivations sexuelles, va. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? J'ai un cour de tennis si tu veux. _

_- Un cour de…_

_- Oui, pour jouer au tennis,_ précisa le jeune homme.

-_ Ça va, je ne suis pas débile_, rétorqua Kyle. _Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas le matin ?_

_- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai le temps. D'habitude, quand je fais la grasse matinée je ne me lève pas avant 15H alors bon… _

Il ouvrit un placard qui était en fait un frigo et il en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il but presque en entier. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de Kyle.

_- Tu pensais à quoi, sérieusement, en venant ici ?_ s'enquit-il en contemplant sa bouteille d'eau.

-_ Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraissait naturel, comme quand on était petits. _

_- Ouais mais là on ne joue plus aux jeux vidéos ni aux trucs qu'on avait l'habitude de faire à l'époque. Tu nous vois nous mettre devant la télé pour regarder une série débile ?_

_- T'as raison. Je vais y aller._

L'avocat fit mine de se lever. Cartman le retint en lui attrapant l'épaule :

-_ Non attends. Ne pars pas, ok ? On va bien trouver…_

_- Eh, c'est de la gentillesse ou je rêve ? _se moqua gentiment Kyle. _Attention, vieux, tu te ramollis. _

-_ Il n'y a rien de gentil, c'est purement égoïste, je ne veux pas que…_

Cartman fut contraint de s'interrompre pour la simple raison que Kyle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop surpris pour réagir, il n'eut même pas le temps de tirer avantage de la situation que Kyle l'avait déjà lâché.

-_ Tu as toujours ta fierté puérile, _constata-t-il avec un sourire.

Piqué, Cartman le bascula sur le lit, sous lui, et murmura :

_- Pas du tout. Je suis moins borné qu'avant. _

_- N'importe quoi, _souffla son ami. _Mais je m'en fiche_.

Il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur un coude, pour atteindre sa bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Cartman ne le laissa pas s'échapper, plaçant une main derrière sa tête pour nettement approfondir leur baiser. Kyle se laissa aller contre le matelas, le corps de Cartman se pressant contre le sien. Ce dernier embrassa langoureusement toute la ligne du cou de son invité, savourant chaque contact avec la peau douce. Il lui retira sa chemise blanche d'un geste assuré bien qu'il sentait son cœur cogner fébrilement contre sa poitrine. Il essayait de ne pas trembler mais les mains de Kyle glissant sur son torse à travers sa chemise ouverte le faisaient irrésistiblement frissonner. Il devait rester calme, contrôler la situation à tout prix. Le tout était de ne pas aller trop loin pour ne pas effrayer le Juif. Mais, visiblement, les limites de ce dernier semblaient plus loin que Cartman ne l'avait pensé, à en juger par la manière dont il fit tomber à son tour sa chemise.

« _Eh bien, ma foi, s'il en a envie…_» songea fiévreusement Cartman. Enhardi, il défit la boucle de la ceinture en cuir de Kyle, sans que celui-ci n'oppose de résistance. Au contraire, il laissa juste échapper un petit gémissement quand Cartman baissa son boxer. Le jeune homme se souvint de sa première (et dernière) fois avec Kyle. Il avait gagné en expérience depuis, même en relation homo d'ailleurs. Il prit le membre de Kyle dans sa bouche et s'appliqua à faire monter le plaisir (il n'aimait pas trop ça mais les préliminaires c'est important). Puis, quand il estima qu'il en avait assez fait (Kyle le suppliait d'arrêter, qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir…), il passa aux choses sérieuses. Il prépara soigneusement son ami, attrapa même au passage un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit avant de s'introduire avec précautions en lui. Enfin, avec précautions, mais dans l'état d'excitation où il était il ne pouvait pas se contrôler à 100% non plus…

Kyle lâcha un grognement de douleur entre ses dents, essayant de l'étouffer un maximum pour que Cartman continue. C'était une sensation tellement étrange, il le sentait bouger en lui. Et le côté agréable surpassa largement la douleur, la changeant elle-même en plaisir intense, envahissant. Il entendait à peine les mots brûlants que lui susurrait Cartman d'une voix de plus en plus saccadée. Tout était flou, confus, peut-être à cause des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et le plaisir qui lui tournait la tête. Il jouit en criant, presque immédiatement suivi de Cartman (sensation étrange…) qui se retira. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, son corps sculptural en sueur se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration qui ralentissait peu à peu. Son visage était enfoui dans son bras et Kyle entendait son souffle contre le matelas. Il caressa légèrement son épaule, du bout des doigts. Cartman frissonna et releva la tête. Il le fixa de ses yeux sombres, troublants. Il était beau. Kyle n'osait même pas toucher sa mâchoire bien dessinée, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Cet instant avait une puissance intense, due à l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée et qui ne s'était pas tout à fait évanouie. Cartman caressa ses cheveux, son cou et enlaça ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, reprenant leurs esprits. Cartman brisa le silence en premier :

_- Finalement, j'avais raison pour mon pantalon.

* * *

_

**Au risque de paraître prude : je n'aime pas les lemon. Et les écrire, j'en parle même pas... j'aime pas, j'aime pas, j'aime pas **


	5. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle

**Me revoilà. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir grand chose à dire ("alors tais-toi", oui, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi). Bon, je pense que x-Kura-x sera satisfaite (en rapport avec sa dernière Review). Merci à tous pour vos Reviews d'ailleurs hein :D. Bon, je sors, je sors.**

* * *

Cartman n'en revenait pas. Il était assis là, dans son canapé en cuir, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Kyle était parti travailler, ils n'avaient pas décidé d'un autre rendez-vous. Mais quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme d'affaire. Jamais il ne se serait douté que tout irait aussi vite. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, poussé par cette sensation qu'il ressentait toujours en sa présence. Il n'était pas stupide, il comprenait relativement vite et il s'était convaincu que Kyle ne serait pas quelqu'un pour lui. Mais voilà, il avait fait ce putain de choix de le recontacter, il n'avait pas résisté. Il s'était voilé la face, purement, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister.

Mais maintenant, Kyle n'était plus libre. Il était marié. Marié. Engagé par une sorte de contrat à n'aimer qu'une seule personne pour toute sa vie. Et il avait même une gamine, qui l'engageait au moins autant, sinon plus. Très bien, si tout s'était arrêté là, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes. Kyle l'aurait repoussé, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis, lassé de le taquiner avec le passé, Cartman lui aurait laissé la paix. Ils auraient même pu redevenir amis, qui sait ? Une relation saine, entre deux hommes virils, qui jouent au golf le dimanche. Il s'en serait contenté.

Mais Kyle n'avait pas résisté. Ou du moins avait-il fait semblant. C'était là que tout clochait. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Cartman avait toujours connu le Juif comme quelqu'un muni de valeurs solides, quelqu'un de droit, même un peu trop. Alors comment en était-il venu au point de tromper sa femme avec lui ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout finirait par lui retomber sur le dos, à lui. Cartman se passa les mains sur le visage. Le moment était décisif, il devait faire un choix. Il pouvait encore couper les ponts. Après tout, il y avait d'autres avocats pour son procès. S'il restait avec Kyle, ce n'était qu'à cause de ses sentiments, pas la peine de se chercher de bonnes raisons. Alors c'était simple : il n'avait qu'à cesser de le voir. Sinon, il risquait de briser un couple, une famille, une vie. Celle de Kyle, en lui faisant faire la plus grosse connerie du siècle. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas cruel à ce point. Il irait le voir pour lui dire que tout cela ne mènerait à rien, lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, que ce n'était qu'une folie passagère, un besoin de changer d'air mal interprété… Non, il ne devait pas le voir. Il craquerait à nouveau. Un message suffirait. Court, net et tranchant.

Il attrapa un post-it orange et griffonna de son écriture élancée :

_« Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Adieu. »_

Kyle lâcha le papier, qu'il venait de trouver dans son courrier du matin, signé Cartman. Il lui avait collé un vulgaire post-it sur sa boîte aux lettres. Enfin, il avait du le faire faire par quelqu'un d'autre, certainement ne s'était-il même pas donné la peine de se déplacer.

Quel culot ! Lui envoyer ça, après ce qui s'était passé ? Qui avait insisté ? Lui peut-être ? La blague ! Maintenant qu'il l'avait corrompu cet abruti faisait marche arrière ? Et en plus il voulait s'attirer les honneurs, tel celui qui sauva la situation avec sa réaction raisonnée. Parce que Cartman croyait peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu de remords lui ? Qu'il avait trompé allègrement sa femme et se réjouissait déjà de la prochaine fois ? Très fin ! Eh bien il y avait pensé avant lui ! Bien sûr que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle ! Evidemment qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble ! Naturellement qu'ils ne se reverraient plus !

Il se leva, renversant au passage une pile de dossier, déchira le mot en petits morceaux qu'il jeta avec rage dans la poubelle. Il prit son manteau, sa mallette et sortit de son bureau.

_- Vous allez quelque part ?_ demanda poliment Sarah.

_- Je rentre._

_- Mais…_

_- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, vous pouvez le comprendre ça ?_ aboya-t-il en claquant la porte.

_« Le procès Cartman a commencé, le multi millionaire aux mœurs controversée ne respecterait pas les normes du Green Code. Son avocat, le célèbre Ryan Petersen, jeune étoile montante du milieu, se montre confiant malgré l'ampleur des charges retenues contre… »_

Kyle fit taire le présentateur en éteignant la télé. Alors comme ça c'était cette enflure de Petersen qui avait eu le contrat. Quelle pub ça lui faisait… Le jeune homme poussa un soupir pathétique et se leva lentement de son canapé pour se servir un verre de Gin.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus se voir. Au ralenti. Kyle avait l'impression que depuis ce jour une malédiction malsaine lui était tombée dessus. A commencer par ce contrat énorme qui lui était passé sous le nez et qui l'aurait propulsé au devant de la scène. Il sentait vivement que sa vie parfaite s'effritait. Tout d'abord, Neîma, sa fille, causait des problèmes. Elle était ingérable et piquait des crises de colère infernales au moindre caprice. Les gouvernantes démissionnaient les unes après les autres et ils ne trouvaient plus de solutions pour la faire garder. A cause de cela, Chani avait du quitter son travail de prof de dessin dans une prestigieuse école pour peindre à domicile. Son travail lui manquait et elle supportait mal l'enfermement. Elle était souvent de mauvaise humeur et leur vie intime n'était pas au beau fixe.

Un soir, Kyle rentra chez lui pour le dîner. Il posa son manteau et se déchaussa puis alla dans le salon. Il y trouva sa femme qui rangeait des jouets éparpillés un peu partout tandis que leur petite fille se tordait de rire devant la télé 3D qui diffusait un dessin-animé interactif. Chani avait les traits tirés, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon brouillon sur son crâne et elle était vêtue d'un jogging gris peu élégant. Kyle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et lança :

-_ Neîma ne devrait pas passer tant de temps devant la télé._

La jeune femme laissa tomber le jouet en plastique qu'elle était en train de ramasser. Kyle crut voir une veine battre dans son cou, mauvais signe. Elle rétorqua d'un ton aigre :

_- C'est le seul moment où elle est enfin tranquille ! Et quand je dis tranquille, je ne dis pas silencieuse, tu remarqueras ! Si tu as d'autres suggestions je t'en prie. Oh mais j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'elle, tu n'es pas à la maison, toi !_

_- Excuse-moi de travailler !_

_- Je fais ce que je peux à la maison alors au moins ne te plains pas dès que tu rentres ! J'ai passé ma journée à la surveiller, j'ai à peine pu travailler sur mon projet, j'accumule le retard, je…_

_- Désolé,_ coupa Kyle, penaud._ J'imagine que ça doit être difficile…_

Elle ne répondit pas. Quand elle eût terminé de ranger, elle se rendit dans la cuisine voir où en était le dîner. Elle revint presque immédiatement :

_- Au fait, Stan a téléphoné._

_- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- Il voulait que tu viennes à Phoenix pour un week-end Xbox 5400 3D H12 flash-motion system._

_- Non c'est pas « H12 » c'est « HD »._

_- Je m'en fiche royalement. Il veut que tu le rappelle. _

_- Ok, merci. _

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de bord de la maison et chercha Stan dans ses contacts. L'intelligence artificielle fit le reste et le visage de Stan s'afficha sur l'écran :

-_ Salut vieux ! Tu vas bien ? _fit-il en souriant.

_- Ça va. Et toi ?_

_- Super. Chani t'a dit que j'avais appelé ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bon, tu peux te libérer ce week-end ?_

_- Celui-là ? C'est un peu tôt je…_

_- Allez ! On se fera une soirée jeux vidéo, j'ai le nouveau Gears of War. Et puis, j'ai une surprise mais je ne t'en dis pas plus…_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Si tu viens tu verras. _

Une brune passa derrière Stan :

-_ Salut Kyle !_

_- Salut Mandy. _

Stan remplit à nouveau tout l'écran :

_- Eh ! Tu viens alors ? Hein ?_

_- Ouais c'est d'accord… Ça me fait suer de prendre l'avion et tout…_

_- Tu ne regretteras pas ! On va s'éclater tu verras. Bon j'y vais, tu m'envoies un mail pour me dire à quelle heure tu seras à l'aéroport. _

_- Ça marche. A samedi._

_- Ouais !_

Le visage de Stan disparut, remplacé par l'habituelle image en 3D de la maison sur laquelle clignotaient les points de contrôle verts.

-_ Tu t'en vas ce week-end ? _s'enquit Chani.

_- Oui, ça ira avec Neîma ?_

_- Je me débrouillerai… Le dîner est prêt._

Il récupéra sa valise et se dirigea vers le hall de l'aéroport de Phoenix. Il était 11H30, Stan devait être arrivé. En effet, il l'aperçut rapidement, assis à une table du petit restaurant de l'entrée, sirotant un coca.

_- Hey Stan !_

Ce dernier leva les yeux et le vit enfin. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il se précipita vers lui :

_- Kyle ! Mais mon Dieu t'es tout pâle !_

_- C'est toi qui es bronzé,_ répliqua le jeune homme en désignant le teint hâlé de son ami.

-_ Ah bah l'été n'est pas loin !_

_- En avril ? Hum, à Phoenix sans doute… Je devrais déménager moi…_

_- Tu dis toujours ça !_ s'écria Stan en le prenant par les épaules. _Bon, allez, en route ! _

Ils gagnèrent le parking puis la voiture de Stan. Le trajet n'était pas long, pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Stan semblait heureux, plein de vie. Il avait ce petit truc qu'ont les gens du sud et qui contrastait si fortement avec la grisaille new-yorkaise. Il plaisantait gaiement, un bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Kyle en profita pour l'interroger un peu :

_- Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse surprise ?_

_- Ça, tu le verras en arrivant_, répondit mystérieusement le jeune homme.

Pour couper court à tout interrogatoire, Stan enchaîna les banalités tout le long de la route.

En arrivant chez son ami, une belle maison de banlieue, il scruta le jardin à la recherche d'un indice quelconque mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Ils descendirent ses bagages et entrèrent dans la demeure. Là, Kyle se dit que quelque chose clochait. Des cannettes de bières, des cartons de pizza, des boîtes de céréales et des cendriers traînaient un peu partout. Or Stan, lorsqu'il était seul, était quelqu'un d'assez ordonné, sans parler de Mandy. Mais la jeune femme devait être ailleurs pour le week-end, c'était plausible. Et surtout, aucun des deux ne fumaient.

- _Stan, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? _

Le brun sourit :

_- Je monte tes bagages dans la chambre d'ami. Va t'installer dans le salon, on a monté tout le matos._

_- « On » ?_

_- Vas-y je te dis !_ insista-t-il en le poussant dans le dos.

Kyle obéit et marcha jusqu'au salon, en tendant l'oreille à l'affut de voix qui pourraient trahir d'éventuels intrus. Mais rien. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il vit tout le matériel de jeu virtuel installé et des sacs pleins de nourriture chinoise à emporter empilés sur une table basse en verre, mais rien d'autre. Soudain, une silhouette bondit dans son dos :

_- SURPRIIIIIIISE !_

Le Juif reconnut la voix de Kenny qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Cela faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, tout au plus l'avait-il eu au téléphone l'année passée. Il n'avait pas vieilli d'un pouce, il faisait plus jeune que son âge avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux dorés. Toujours aussi mince, malgré la chaleur il n'avait toujours pas quitté son épais sweat orange. Kyle avait l'impression de faire un bon en arrière en le regardant.

-_ Oh Kenny, ça fait du bien de te voir !_

_- C'est cool hein ? On est tous réunis._

Kyle fut pris d'une sensation de vertige. « Tous » ? Il balaya la pièce des yeux et découvrit, tranquillement assis sur le canapé, un homme aux yeux sombres vêtu d'un polo de marque et d'un pantalon ajusté.

-_ Salut Kyle_.

Eric Cartman.

D'un coup, l'ambiance retomba aussitôt. Même Kenny se figea, seul son regard allant de Kyle à Cartman et vice versa bougeait. Quand Stan redescendit, il les trouva ainsi.

-_ Il y a un problème ?_ s'enquit-il, déçu.

-_ Pas du tout,_ répondirent Kyle et Cartman en cœur.

Ils se jaugèrent encore quelques secondes puis Kenny lança :

- _Bon, je suis là depuis hier et je n'en peux plus d'attendre. On va se la faire cette partie de Call of Duty 9 ?_

Stan acquiesça et ils s'équipèrent. Maintenant, les jeux vidéo étaient très évolués et traitaient de réalité virtuelle grâce à un casque qui stimulait le cerveau. Les tests scientifiques avaient plus ou moins démontré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour la santé mentale des joueurs…

Ils firent une pause entre deux game over, complètement virtuellement épuisés. Cartman s'ouvrit une cannette de bière, Kenny s'alluma une cigarette et Stan grignota un bout de sandwich au beurre de cacahuète bio. Kyle, quant à lui, mal à l'aise, ne cessait de lancer des regards incertains vers Cartman, si bien que ce dernier craqua :

-_ Un problème Kyle ?_

_- Hein ? Heeu non ! Du tout. Vous… Vous êtes arrivés quand au fait ?_

_- Moi je suis arrivé en jet à 3H du matin dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi._

_- Et moi j'ai pris le bus et je suis arrivé vendredi soir à 19H._

_- Stan m'avait fait croire que nous ne serions que tous les deux,_ précisa bien Cartman en regardant Kyle. _C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce petit rassemblement, n'est-ce pas Stan ?_

_- Oui, en voyant Cartman à la télé pour son procès je me suis dit que ça serait sympa qu'on reprenne contact et qu'on se fasse un truc tous les quatre._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? _demanda Kyle presque sur un ton de reproche.

- _Je voulais te faire une surprise ! _se défendit le brun, déstabilisé par l'attitude de son ami.

-_ Je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus surpris,_ commenta Cartman d'un ton amusé.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

-_ J'avais déjà revu Kyle, justement pour cette histoire de procès de mes deux d'ailleurs. _

_- Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?_

_- On a eu des petits soucis d'ordre conjugaux, _expliqua Cartman d'un ton grinçant.

Kenny réagit aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Kyle :

_- Ne me dis pas que…_

Le Juif baissa les yeux, honteux.

-_ Non !_ s'écria Kenny. _Enfin Kyle, tu es marié !_

_- C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait plus se voir,_ gémit le jeune homme en fixant ses pieds.

_- Vous m'expliquez ?_ intervint Stan.

- _La passion de nos jeunes années à directement reprit le dessus,_ déclara Cartman, moqueur. _Comme Môsieur est marié, nous avons cru bon de ne plus nous fréquenter. Et toi tu nous pousses l'un dans les bras de l'autre. C'est pas très sympa ça Stan. _

_- Eh ! Attendez, je n'étais au courant de rien moi ! Je croyais que c'était un truc passager entre vous, une espèce d'aventure d'adolescence, un truc que vous aurez vite fait oublié !_

_- Eh bien apparemment ce n'était pas le cas…_

Stan observa son meilleur ami, prostré à un bout du canapé, le plus loin possible de Cartman. Il semblait confus, bouleversé même. Le brun lui tendit une cannette de bière :

- _Allez Kyle, c'est pas grave. Ce genre de choses arrive, c'est de la nostalgie voilà tout. Vous n'allez quand même pas casser votre amitié pour une broutille._

-_ Tu ne te rends pas compte…_

_- Tu sais ce que tu veux au moins ? _demanda Kenny.

_- Oui je… Je veux juste… Juste une vie normale. Je crois._

_- Bon alors si tout est clair, détend-toi et profite,_ conclut joyeusement Stan en rallumant le jeu.

Lorsque la nuit fut avancée, Cartman ôta son casque :

_- Kyle, tu viens on va prendre l'air._

Kenny enleva le sien à son tour et le fusilla du regard.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Marié, Cartman, il est marié. _

_- Il a raison Kenny, on doit mettre les choses au clair_, intervint Kyle en se levant. _On revient._

Kenny se laissa aller dans le canapé, las :

_- Très bien, mais je vous aurais prévenu_.

En passant devant lui, Cartman lui décocha un petit coup de pied bien senti.

Une fois dehors, ils s'assirent à la table de jardin de Stan.

-_ C'est moi ou tout est en verre chez lui ?_ remarqua Cartman d'un air détaché.

-_ Moi j'aime bien. C'est épuré. _

_- Mouais. Je préfère le bois et le marbre, mais c'est mon avis. _

Kyle posa ses coudes sur la table et fixa un lampadaire au loin. Cartman le bouscula doucement :

_- Eh, tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'étais au courant de rien, hein ?_

Le Juif le regarda quelques secondes puis lâcha :

_- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. _

_- Je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai dit au revoir._

_- Laisse tomber, j'y pensais aussi de toute façon._

_- Je savais que si je te revoyais je ne pourrais pas. Et j'en ai la confirmation tout de suite. Quand je suis avec toi, je me fous de ce qui peut se passer, je veux juste que tu restes. Rien d'autre. _

_- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, _souffla Kyle. _J'aime ma femme, ma fille, ma vie actuelle. Je ne suis pas prêt à tout chambouler._

_- Je sais. Et moi je ne nous vois pas du tout habiter ensemble, à 50 ans et lire un bon livre au coin du feu et être les pédés du quartier. _

Kyle s'imagina la scène et rit tristement :

_- Ça serait pitoyable. On n'est pas faits pour être ensemble, c'est clair. Alors pourquoi on s'acharne ?_

_- On est d'accord. En plus, on est incapable de s'entendre, ça serait la guerre tous les jours. Et même sans cela, tu nous imagine dans 10 ans, toi tu irais chercher ta fille un week-end sur deux et on serait les papas gays. Oh putain…_

_- Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut même plus se voir en tant qu'amis ? _Stan a raison, on s'est bien amusés finalement aujourd'hui.

Cartman lui lança un regard brûlant qui le fit frissonner :

_- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu ne sens pas l'ambigüité omniprésente ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point j'ai envie de te sauter dessus ? Peut-être que tu peux te contrôler mais moi je ne peux pas._

_- Alors on va s'éviter, comme les trois derniers mois… Pour toujours._

Cartman ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à dévorer son ami des yeux. Peut-être que c'était les dernières heures de sa vie qu'il passait avec lui et il en prenait violemment conscience. Sa gorge se serrait et son cœur protestait fermement. Il se passa les mains sur le visage :

_- J'y arriverai jamais Kyle, faut que tu le saches. Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec toi. Ces trois derniers mois ont été un calvaire. Être séparé de la personne qu'on aime pour un laps de temps défini c'est dur, très dur, mais pour toujours, c'est insupportable. Il n'y a pas eu un seul moment ou je ne pensais pas à te téléphoner, à venir te voir à ton cabinet. Je suis passé devant plusieurs fois. Un nombre incalculable de fois à vrai dire. Mais je changeais de voiture pour que tu ne me remarques pas. Dis-toi que je n'ai pas baisé une seule fois depuis qu'on l'a fait ensemble chez moi. Je n'ai plus envie de rien faire, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, je dors des journées entières, je ne mange plus comme il faut. Et je me sens assez mal pour t'avouer tout ça, pour me mettre à plat ventre et te supplier de ne pas m'écarter de ta vie parce que je ne peux pas t'écarter de la mienne. Je t'aime Kyle. Je t'aime et je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que je ne veux pas t'emmerder avec mes conneries, j'estime que t'en as eu assez. Mais j'y peux rien. Et Stan qui nous réunit juste maintenant. Je n'ai jamais cru aux signes et tout mais… C'est pas du hasard, hein ? Toi, tu sais toujours quoi faire. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Ordonne-moi de déménager en Thaïlande, je le ferai._

_- Tu ne le ferais jamais_, répliqua Kyle.

_- Peut-être pas en Thaïlande… L'Europe ça ira non ? La France, c'est cool. _

_- Arrête, je ne veux pas que tu quitte le pays de toute façon._

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Kyle semblait résigné :

-_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi non plus je ne me sens pas la force de ne plus te voir. Tu me manques tu sais ? Et puis en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort avec Chani, et avec ma fille non plus d'ailleurs._

Cartman tiqua :

-_ Je ne veux pas être ton mouchoir Kyle. Si ton couple bat de l'aile, ne te sers pas de moi pour prendre du bon temps, je ne suis pas un sex toy. _

_- Quoi ? mais…_

_- Non pardon,_ l'interrompit le jeune homme. _En fait je m'en fous. Utilise-moi tant que tu veux, du moment que je peux te voir ça me suffit. Même une fois tous les 3 ans je supporterai. Je n'interviendrai pas dans ta vie, je serai le plus discret possible, je maîtriserai tout, j'ai l'habitude. Ta vie ne changera pas d'un pouce, Chani ne s'apercevra de rien. _

Kyle le regardait avec de grands yeux interloqués. Cartman sourit :

_- T'as vu ce que t'as fait de moi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. C'est horrible pour toi, j'aurais l'impression de me servir de toi. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen…_

_- Ah ouais ?_ s'exclama Cartman en abattant son poing sur la table. _Tu crois ça toi ? Le __seul autre moyen c'est de divorcer et ça serait la chose la plus stupide et la plus absurde que tu puisses faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de foutre ta vie en l'air comme ça._

_- Mais je te connais ! Tu ne supporteras jamais d'être le deuxième, dans l'ombre, et de passer après ma vie de famille. Ce rôle ne te satisfera jamais._

_- Si. J'y arriverai_, posa Cartman, catégorique.

_- Ouais, comme tu disais que tu arriverais à te lever à 5H du matin._

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Kyle avait raison, c'était exactement la même chose. Il sentit des larmes qui montaient mais il les ravala expressément, c'était follement humiliant. Il s'avachit sur la table et murmura d'une voix brisée :

_- Alors quoi ? Je fais quoi moi ?_

Kyle se sentait mal à l'aise devant la faiblesse de Cartman. Lui qui d'habitude était fier, arrogant et plein de ressources, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras et souffla :

_- On peut toujours essayer. On verra bien comment les choses évolueront._

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence. Kyle se demanda depuis quand il avait changé à ce point. Etait-ce… De sa faute ?

* * *

**Bon, finalement je parle assez peu des pauvres Stan & Kenny. C'est triste parce que je les aime bien. Mais je préfère Kyle et Cartman héhé... Enfin, ils vont continuer à faire des petites apparition çà et là, parce que ça ne serait pas pareil sans Kenny. Et sans Stan aussi, j'allais oublier. Ah. **


	6. Relation extraconjugale

**Me revoilà ! Après une assez longue absence, certes, mais je ne suis pas morte ! Juste assaillie par les nombres complexes, Euler et ses équations bizarres, la méiose et le mécanisme de la photosynthèse (c'est pas si simple qu'on le croit c'truc là...) Bref, les joies d'être en S :')**

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse, j'ai un contrôle de maths demain. Et de latin accessoirement. Et éventuellement de SVT mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... Bref je dois taffer :)**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

_- Stan, faut que je te parle…_

_- Ça peut pas attendre demain ?_ grogna Stan en essayant de distinguer les chiffres flous de son réveil, en vain.

_- Non, je ne veux pas que Kenny et Cartman nous entende._

_- Bah on s'isolera… Il est quelle heure putain ?_ fit-il en plissant un peu plus les yeux.

-_ Tu regardes ton réveil depuis cinq minutes…_

_- Oui mais je suis trop fatigué je ne vois rien._

_- Il est… cinq heures du matin…_

_- Kyle ! Mais t'es pas humain ou quoi ? Comment tu fais pour te lever à…_

_- Je ne me suis pas endormi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Stan, _murmura Kyle d'une voix tremblante. _Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie_.

La vue de Stan devint à peu près nette, et il put contempler son ami, debout à son chevet, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Bon, c'était le moment d'assurer son rôle de meilleur pote. Le brun retint un soupir malvenu, puis il se leva en craquant d'un peu partout :

_- On va dans la cuisine._

Kyle le suivit en acquiesçant. Il s'assit sur un haut tabouret et Stan resta debout, face à lui, les coudes appuyés sur le bar qui les séparait.

-_ Allez, dis moi tout_, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

-_ Promets-moi d'abord que ça restera entre nous. C'est important,_ fit Kyle d'un ton grave.

_- Heu, bien sûr, oui._

Stan commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait être assez grave pour mettre son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il attendit patiemment que Kyle commence :

-_ Ça concerne Cartman…_

Stan fronça les sourcils :

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ? Mon Dieu mais il n'arrêtera jamais…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est de ma faute… Je lui ai dit que… Qu'on pourrait se voir._

_- Et ? C'est mal ?_

_- Tu ne comprends pas. Il y a à peu près trois mois, il m'a proposé de venir chez lui._

_- Jusque là, rien de très grave_, remarqua Stan.

_- Laisse-moi finir. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, j'ai déconné et… Et on a fini… Hum… Au lit…_

_- Oh. Bon, okay. Mais je te l'ai dit, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Tu es dans une phase un peu difficile avec Chani et revoir Cartman t'as permis de t'évader un peu, de retrouver ton insouciance d'avant._

_- Crois-moi j'étais beaucoup plus insouciant sans Cartman… Ça aurait pu en rester là, comme il l'a dit tout à l'heure, on avait décidé de ne plus se voir, que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais ce soir, quand on est sortis discuter, je lui ai dit qu'on devrait recommencer. Mais pas en toute innocence, tu vois ?_

Stan le regarda avec un air embêté. Il avait compris. Kyle essayait de lui dire qu'il avait pris la décision de tromper délibérément sa femme. Stan ne s'était jamais permis de juger son mariage avec Chani, bien qu'il ait pensé que c'était trop tôt. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas juger le comportement de son ami, parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur et qu'il savait que Kyle n'aurait jamais fait ça si ça n'avait pas été sérieux. Il avait toujours plus ou moins senti ce lien électrique entre Kyle et Cartman, peut-être que, finalement, ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_- Dis quelque chose_, gémit Kyle en se tordant les mains.

-_ Ecoute, je ne vais pas insister sur le côté immoral de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire puisque je pense qui tu t'auto-flagelles déjà assez avec ça. Tout ce que je vais te dire c'est que j'ai confiance en toi et que si c'est ce qui te semble la meilleure solution, du moins pour l'instant, alors je ne la remets pas en cause. Arrête de ruminer, de te poser sans cesse les mêmes questions. Si tu t'y prends bien, ça ne se saura jamais et tu pourras arrêter quand tu te rendras compte de la véritable nature de tes sentiments. Maintenant, tu peux compter sur mon soutien si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'un alibi ou je ne sais quoi, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que quoi qu'il arrive je suis de ton côté._

_- Merci Stan,_ souffla le jeune homme. _C'est vraiment mal ce que je fais, hein ? Mais toi tu restes malgré tout compréhensif._

_- Mal, mal, tout est relatif. Au début j'ai cru que tu avais tué quelqu'un où que t'avais braqué une banque, _avoua le brun en souriant. _Un adultère, c'est rien à côté de ça. Mais tu sais, je crois que tu devrais en parler à Kenny, il sait ce que ça fait, il pourrait même te donner des conseils. _

_- Hum, t'as peut-être raison. _

Stan posa une main sur son épaule :

_- Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui, merci._

_- Vraiment ?_ insista-t-il.

_- Oui, vraiment._

_- Bon. Alors, ça t'ennuie si je retourne me coucher ? _demanda Stan avec un sourire fatigué.

Kyle lui donna un petit coup de poing amical :

_- Allez vas-y feignasse. _

Le lendemain, à une heure plus décente, Kyle décida de suivre le conseil de Stan et de se confier à Kenny, profitant que Cartman soit dans la salle de bain. Stan était au rez-de-chaussée, devant la télé. Ils étaient donc tranquilles. Kenny était très perspicace, plus que Stan de toute évidence, puisqu'il n'eût pas besoin d'explications et commença directement :

_- Il faut en premier lieu que tu arriver à cibler ce que tu veux vraiment. Cartman ou ta copine ?_

Déstabilisé par la brutalité de la question, Kyle hésita :

_- Justement, je… Je n'en sais rien… Bien sûr je suis bien avec Chani…_

_- Non._

_- Hein ?_

_- Si tu étais bien avec elle tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs. De toute façon tu t'es marié trop tôt, trop vite, sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, moi elle ne me plaît pas. _

_- Tu ne l'as vue qu'une seule fois, au mariage !_ protesta Kyle.

_- Mais tu dois t'ennuyer ferme cloîtré 100% du temps avec elle. Pas étonnant que tu sautes sur Cartman après…_

_- Je ne lui saute pas dessus !_

_- Kyle il faut que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux et je le ferai ! _s'écria Kenny. _Si tu es encore empêtré avec Cartman après avoir passé plus de dix ans sans le voir, c'est que tu es sérieusement accro ! Et s'il faut, pour que tu t'en aperçoives, que tu trompes ta femme, et bien ma foi fais-le ! Regarde ce que t'es devenu, à trente ans ! Un père de famille, bien rangé, qui vit dans sa maison écolo dans un centre-ville refait à neuf. Sans histoire. Chiant. Admet que ton couple est ennuyeux, tu ne l'aimes pas comme tu aimes Cartman. C'est si dur de te dire que t'as peut-être fait une connerie ? Et pourquoi, si tu aimes tant ta chère femme, tu ne dépenses pas ton énergie dans un psy pour les couples au lieu de t'engager dans une relation extraconjugale, compliquée à gérer ? Tu connais les réponses. Mais non, il va te falloir des mois, voire des années, pour regarder la vérité en face. Mais va à ton rythme, fais comme tu le sens après tout. Tu verras que ça ne pourra pas continuer bien longtemps et là tu seras obligé de faire un choix. Parce que le coupable là-dedans ce n'est pas Cartman. Ce n'est pas non plus ta copine. C'est toi, et juste toi. C'est toi qui a le pouvoir de tout changer. _

Kyle déglutit.

-_ Je ne veux faire souffrir personne…_

_- C'est mal parti. _

Kyle lui lança un regard scandalisé qui se transforma en regard suicidaire. Bon, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Kenny reprit d'un ton plus doux :

_- Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis passé par là aussi et ça m'ennuierait de te voir faire les mêmes conneries que moi, c'est tout. Surtout que moi c'était de petites histoires passagères, toi c'est nettement plus important. Mais je suppose qu'on doit apprendre par soi-même… Je te donnerai quelques tuyaux pour ne pas te faire choper. _

_- Tu penses vraiment que Chani et moi, nous sommes devenus chiants ?_

_- J'exagère. Mais comparé à ce que tu vis avec Cartman…_

_- Hum, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais parfois c'est plus sécurisant une situation stable au lieu d'un grand huit continuel. _

_- Peut-être,_ admit Kenny. _C'est toi qui vois. _

_- Tu n'es pas…_

Cartman débarqua dans la chambre où ils étaient installés.

_- Ah vous êtes là_, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Kyle.

Les deux amis le regardèrent sans rien dire, coupés dans leur discussion.

-_ Okay j'ai compris, vous parliez de moi._

_- Non !_ rétorqua aussitôt Kyle, trop tôt.

_- Ouais, vous parliez de moi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?_ demanda Cartman d'un ton las.

_- Mais rien je t'assure._

_- Il me racontait tes exploits au lit,_ lâcha Kenny.

_- Hein ?_ fit Kyle, affolé.

Cartman fit tranquillement craquer ses doigts avec un sourire satisfait :

_- Si ce n'est que ça…_

_- Mais il dit n'importe quoi !_ s'insurgea le Juif.

_- Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'en parler_, le taquina Cartman. _Au début, elles sont toutes choquées par la taille…_

_- Elle est si petite que ça ?_ demanda Kenny avec un sourire moqueur.

_- Demande-lui_, répliqua Cartman en désignant Kyle d'un geste de la tête,_ il pleurait presque en s'asseyant dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. _

L'intéressé prit une teinte rouge assez inquiétante :

_- Mais arrêtez tous les deux ! _

Kenny se leva, toujours avec un petit sourire en coin, et il chuchota en se penchant vers Cartman :

_- En tout cas, il m'a semblé qu'il avait envie de remettre ça. Il n'a pas dû avoir si mal…_

Et il sortit de la pièce sous les insultes de Kyle en se gaussant comme un bienheureux.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Cartman lui proposa de le ramener en Jet.

_- Non, j'ai un billet aller-et-retour_, objecta Kyle.

_- Osef. Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre l'avion alors que je fais le même trajet que toi. Et le co-avionnage tu connais ?_

_- Ça n'existe pas. Et puis d'abord, que je le prenne ou pas, mon avion décollera alors ça ne polluera pas moins la planète. Surtout que la compagnie que j'ai choisie est équipée d'avions à énergie solaire. Ton Jet ne fonctionne pas à l'énergie solaire je suppose._

_- Pour qui tu me prends. Je ne vole pas dans des avions de tapette. Ça n'avance pas ces trucs là. _

_- Idée reçue._

_- Je veux que tu rentres avec moi. On pourra passer du temps ensemble dans l'avion. Allez Kyyyyyyyle !_ insista-t-il en trépignant comme un enfant.

_- Je ne peux pas, Chani vient me chercher à l'aéroport. _

_- Tu lui dis que je te ramène, elle n'aura pas à se déplacer comme ça._

_- Non c'est non !_ trancha Kyle avec irritation. _Tu commences à me gonfler. On vient de passer un week-end ensemble tu vas bien pouvoir te passer de moi pendant un trajet d'avion, merde !_

Cartman se raidit. Il hocha brièvement la tête, attrapa son sac de voyage Vuitton et dit au revoir à Stan et Kenny. Puis il passa devant Kyle sans s'arrêter et sortit de la maison. Il s'engouffra dans le taxi qui attendait depuis déjà quelques minutes et qui l'emmena à l'aérodrome. Cela avait pris à peine plus de quelques secondes et le jeune Juif était bouche bée :

_- Il s'est cassé comme ça_, fit-il, incrédule.

_- Vu comme tu l'as envoyé chier en même temps…_

_- Mais ! J'avais déjà tout prévu ! On ne change pas de plan à la dernière minute comme ça._

_- Pourtant c'est le lot quotidien des amants,_ remarqua Kenny, _il va falloir t'y faire sinon vous ne pourrez jamais vous voir. _

Kyle rougit :

-_ On n'est pas des amants_…

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard sceptique.

_- Non ! _persista le jeune homme en devenant écarlate.

_- Tu appelles ça comment deux personnes qui ont une relation en cachette alors qu'une d'entre elle est mariée ?_ demanda Kenny d'un ton chargé d'ironie.

-_ Bon… Peut-être un peu en effet… Mais je suis pitoyable je sais, enfoncez-moi…_

_- Ne dis pas ça_, fit Stan avec gentillesse.

-_ Surtout que, vu tes penchants, ça peut prêter à confusion…_

_- Ça devient de la persécution !_ se plaignit Kyle. _Bon je vais y aller sinon je vais louper mon avion. _

_- Ok. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?_

_- Oui maman Stan. _

_- Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser quand même_, suggéra Kenny, pensif.

Surpris, Kyle regarda Stan :

_- Je t'ai vexé ? Maman ce n'est pas une insulte…_

_- Je parlais de Cartman idiot. Ma parole tu planes en ce moment toi…_

_- M'excuser pourquoi ?_

_- Ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien grave, je le conçois mais tu le connais. Il prend la mouche pour un rien. C'est ça que tu veux ?_

_- Non !_ répondit aussitôt le jeune homme sans réfléchir.

Sa réponse précipitée arracha un sourire à ses deux amis. Kenny reprit :

_- Un petit mail ça ne fait pas de mal. _

_- J'écris quoi ?_

_- T'as douze ans ou quoi ?_

_- Bah !_

_- J'en sais rien, « désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Je t'aime ». Un truc comme ça quoi._

Kyle ouvrit de grands yeux :

_- T'es fou je ne vais pas lui écrire un truc à l'eau de rose comme ça !_

_- En tout cas ça marche,_ rétorqua Kenny, un peu vexé.

_- Peut-être avec une fille mais pas avec… Cartman !_

_- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je suis sûr que si. Après, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'aider…_

_- Oui je sais… Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. A plus les gars, c'était cool._

Ils se dirent au revoir et Kyle fila à l'aéroport.

Une fois bien installé dans son siège, il sortit son smartphone et le regarda un long moment. Il se demandait s'il devait lui écrire, évidemment. Il faisait des aller-et-retour entre l'entrée de Cartman dans son répertoire et sa boîte d'envoi, indécis. Il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour le mec lourd… Mais il allait bien devoir le rappeler un jour ou l'autre de toute façon… A moins que Cartman prenne l'initiative, comme toujours. Et pourquoi c'était toujours lui d'ailleurs ? Bien décidé à affirmer sa personnalité, Kyle commença à écrire :

_« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai réagi comme un con. Finalement, j'aurais bien voulu faire le voyage du retour avec toi. Tu me manque. Je t'aime. »_

Tout bien considéré, il effaça le _« je t'aime »_. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Et le _« tu me manques »_ aussi. Voilà, ça suffisait bien comme ça. Il envoya. Et regretta tout de suite après. Maintenant, il redoutait la réponse de Cartman. Cependant, elle ne se fit pas attendre. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit le message :

_« (L) »_

Alors lui…

**

* * *

**

**Bon c'est un peu court mais j'avais envie de finir sur une note romantique. Je me sens d'humeur fleur bleue ce soir... Ce cher Rousseau dirait que je suis portée par le flux de la passion... Grand fou (L)**

**Petite précision : au départ je voulais mettre des cœurs à la place de "(L)", vous vous en doutez bien j'pense. Mais le signe "inférieur" ne veut pas s'afficher du coup ça me faisait un "3' au lieu d'un cœur... Dégoûtée... Faites comme si please :D  
**


	7. Problèmes d'emploi du temps

**Me revoilà ! J'ai été plus vite que la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à Samathou qui a dit que vous alliez devoir attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la suite. Ça a réveillé mon esprit de contradiction. **

**Et puis comme j'ai géré comme une dingue à tous mes contrôles, je m'octroie une pause bien méritée. Merci pour vos Reviews (voyez à quel point ça me motive) et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**

_- Madame Youth vient d'appeler pour déprogrammer son rendez-vous à la dernière minute,_ annonça Sarah en raccrochant.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, je suis navrée ça vous fait une heure de battement… Cette femme ne manque vraiment pas de toupet !_

Kyle mit un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers et commença à taper un mail sur son portable en disant :

_- Voyons Sarah, ce n'est pas bien grave, il faut trouver le bon côté des choses._

_- Je ne vois pas,_ soupira la jeune femme en rajustant ses lunettes.

_- Oh, j'ai ma petite idée,_ sourit Kyle en se levant. _Je vais faire un tour en ville en attendant._

Un peu surprise, la secrétaire leva les yeux de son écran. Trop tard, il avait déjà filé.

Cartman était en pleine réunion du conseil d'administration de sa société. Un intello matheux faisait le compte-rendu des dernières actions des traders de sa division. Il n'était visiblement pas doué pour parler en public. Il tremblotait en pointant ses graphiques avec un laser et parlait d'une voix trop aiguë. C'était mignon. Cartman attendit patiemment que son regard rencontre le sien et en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Déstabilisé, le type ne savait plus ou se mettre et les autres membres du conseil le toisèrent avec mépris. C'était une réunion au sommet, de celles qui n'avaient lieu qu'une fois par trimestre et où se prenaient d'importantes décisions. L'ambiance était extrêmement sérieuse et la pression pesait sur chacun de ses collaborateurs, aussi talentueux soient-ils. Même les plus rodés tapaient nerveusement du pied en attendant le moment de prendre la parole.

Soudain un vibreur retentit. L'intello s'interrompit, tout gêné. Tout le monde jeta un œil vers la grosse affiche placardée sur la porte qui disait « NO PHONE » puis ils pivotèrent comme un seul homme vers Cartman. Car cela ne pouvait qu'être lui. Il sortit son portable sous le regard courroucé de la plupart des cadres supérieurs qui avaient éteint leurs téléphones à contrecœur avant la réunion. Il était habituellement très strict à ce sujet et avait déjà fait pleurer une de ses collaboratrices qui avait fait la même chose. Tout le monde avait encore cet épisode en tête et cela expliquait pourquoi ils semblaient si outrés.

Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, Cartman prit le temps de lire le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. Parce qu'il avait mis son portable en mode silence. Il n'avait pas oublié. Sauf que la personne qui venait de lui envoyer ce message avait un traitement spécial. Il avait paramétré son numéro pour qu'il soit toujours averti de ses mails et de ses appels, même en mode silence, même si son téléphone était éteint. Pour être joignable à **TOUT** moment. Le mail disait :

_« Je suis à l'hôtel habituel. Je n'ai qu'une heure alors grouille-toi. Kyle»_

Cartman se mordit la lèvre. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et lâcha :

_- Finissez sans moi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Et puisque vous pensez que c'est si terrible vous n'aurez qu'à me faire un compte rendu détaillé de chaque rapport et de chaque décision pour demain 8H. Je ne veux pas louper un mot,_ ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant avant de sortir de la salle.

Il défonça presque le bouton de l'ascenseur. Puis il ne prit pas le temps de faire appeler un chauffeur, il sauta lui-même au volant de sa voiture et roula comme un chauffard. Il fit le trajet en moins de dix minutes, embouteillages compris. Sa voiture garée n'importe comment devant l'hôtel, il lança les clés à la réception pour qu'ils s'en occupent. Même si ce n'était pas leur boulot. Puis il monta directement jusque la chambre la plus luxueuse. L'hôtel lui appartenait et il y avait ses droits. Il frappa à la porte et se recoiffa un peu tandis qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher.

_- Tu as fais vite_, sourit Kyle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Cartman le poussa à l'intérieur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_- Plus que cinquante minutes, _souffla-t-il en retirant sa cravate.

_- Il est quelle heure ?_

_- 15H17. _

_- Oh merde j'y vais dans cinq minutes_, jura Kyle en se rhabillant en quatrième vitesse.

_- Dix._

_- Non, faut absolument que je sois à mon cabinet à 30. Heureusement que c'est juste à côté…_

_- T'es discret au moins quand tu viens ici ?_ s'enquit Cartman en allumant une cigarette.

_- Bien sûr. Pas comme certains qui s'arrêtent en dérapage devant l'entrée avec une voiture de sport rouge._

_- N'importe quoi elle est bordeaux. Rouge c'est vulgaire. _

_- Si tu veux, _céda l'avocat en rajustant sa veste.

Il disparut quelques secondes dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Lorsqu'il revint, Cartman était debout, en boxer, appuyé sur le mur près de la porte. Kyle s'approcha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

_- A la prochaine_, susurra Cartman en lui caressant la joue.

_- Je te rappelle vite._

Kyle s'arracha des bras encore brûlants de son amant et s'enfuit au pas de course. Ces moments qu'il passait avec lui le boostaient comme pas possible. Le voir en cachette et pour un si court laps de temps était en soi assez excitant, il devait bien l'avouer. Rouge de honte, il s'empressa de regagner son cabinet.

Il entra dans le bureau de sa secrétaire en lançant un tonitruant «_ Me revoilà !_ » qui la fit sursauter. Elle lui adressa un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes :

_- Vous êtes juste…_

_- Mais je suis à l'heure, non ?_

_- Hum, _concéda-t-elle en souriant, _ça va pour cette fois. Vous me semblez bien dissipé ces derniers temps, c'est louche…_

Kyle se figea et bégaya :

_- Co… Comment ça ? Qu-qu'est-ce que v-vous voulez dire ?_

Elle se pencha sur son bureau, le regard pétillant de la parfaite Gossip Girl :

-_ Vous voyez quelqu'un !_

_- Non !_

_- Vous mentez tellement mal ! _

_- Je vous interdis…_

_- Allez, je resterai muette…_

Elle fit mine de se zipper la bouche avec ses doigts et ajouta en gloussant :

-_ Comme une carpe ! _

_- Mais il ne se passe rien, je vous assure. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis un mari fidèle._

Sarah plissa les yeux :

_- Vous reconnaissez m'avoir donné la permission de lire votre courrier électronique, n'est-ce pas ? Pour des raisons d'organisation. _

Kyle devint blanc. Puis vert. Puis rouge. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir réussi à faire réviser son arc-en-ciel à son interlocutrice. Si elle avait lu ses mails par inadvertance, il était plus que grillé.

_- Eric Cartman, hein ?_ fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. _Un homme si important ! On se croirait dans une série télé !_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…_

_- Oh s'il-vous-plaît, vos mails sont assez expressifs..._

_- Si vous ne fouiniez pas aussi…_

_- Vous êtes gonflé ! _s'insurgea la jeune femme. _C'est vous-même qui m'avez donné le mot de passe de votre boîte mail pour que je fasse tout le sale boulot !_

_- J'avais oublié ce détail…_

_- Eh bien croyez-le ou non mais je suis tombée sur ces mails compromettants tout à fait par hasard, en pensant que Monsieur Cartman vous recontactait avec une visée professionnelle. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez lu ? _demanda Kyle avec hésitation.

_- Peu importe. Mais je ne dirai rien vous savez. Ce n'est pas mon genre. _

Elle semblait très agitée, les joues roses et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Remarquant que son employeur la regardait bizarrement, elle se justifia :

-_ Je… Je trouve ça trop… TROP MIGNON, MON DIEU !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ah l'amour viril… C'est tellement romantique,_ déclara-t-elle avec emphase.

Kyle comprit :

_- Alors vous êtes… Ce genre de personnes ! Qui fantasment sur…_

_- Je plaide coupable !_ gloussa Sarah. _Ah là, là, c'est si excitant. _

_- Excitant…_

_- Quel esprit mal tourné ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, naturellement, je suis bien désolée pour votre femme mais… Mais il faut avouer qu'elle ne fait pas le poids, ha ha !_

Elle partit dans un rire diabolique et Kyle sut qu'il l'avait perdue pour au moins une bonne heure. Il se passa une main sur le visage, un peu embêté, mais il se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un client alors il s'éclipsa dans son propre bureau. D'un côté il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une personne de plus soit au courant de son petit secret, mais de l'autre côté il avait eu de la chance que ce soit Sarah. Vu son enthousiasme, elle pourrait même accepter de lui servir d'alibi de temps en temps… Kyle se gifla mentalement d'avoir des pensées aussi infidèles puis il se plongea dans son travail.

Eric envoya valser le dernier rapport qu'il avait fini de lire. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et il venait enfin de rattraper tout le travail qu'il avait en retard. Sans compter les mises à jour qu'il avait du faire à cause des réunions qu'il avait manquées. Il était épuisé. Tout ça à cause de Kyle qui trouvait toujours les moments les moins opportuns pour le solliciter. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il était bien content de le voir. Même si cela voulait dire prendre un retard monstre dans son travail.

Le jeune homme lança un regard envieux vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il allait pouvoir dormir tout son soûl...

...Ou pas. Il fut réveillé par le vibreur de son portable. Un appel de Kyle. Il décrocha :

_- Hum ? _

_- T'es où ?_

_- Chez moi,_ répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

_- Tu dormais ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Ah, désolé. Je suis libre là donc…_

_- Il est quelle heure, s'il te plaît ?_

_- 8H._

_- Laisse tomber_, grogna-t-il, on se verra plus tard._ Je suis vraiment HS là…_

_- Quoi ? Mais attends je viens de prendre ma matinée, tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan !_

_- Kyle…_

_- Non mais d'accord,_ fit la voix vexée de Kyle, _si tu ne veux pas te bouger c'est ton problème. Moi qui pensais que tu ferais des efforts pour qu'on puisse se voir souvent… Que de la gueule. Bon à plus._

Après lui avoir balancé ça en pleine figure, il lui raccrocha au nez. Alors qu'Eric faisait en permanence des pieds et des mains pour se libérer à chaque fois que le grand maître Kyle avait un misérable trou dans son emploi du temps. Alors qu'il ne demandait rien de plus que quelques heures de sommeil. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais, JAMAIS, harcelé Kyle pour qu'il déprogramme ses propres rendez-vous quand lui avait du temps libre. Il s'était toujours docilement plié à ses exigences sans rien demander en retour. Et tout ce qu'il obtenait c'était des reproches. Il envoya son Smartphone hors de prix valdinguer à travers toute la pièce et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures.

Il ne se rendormit pas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se leva et alla chercher son téléphone qui n'avait pas éclaté. Il envoya à Kyle un mail lui disant qu'il pouvait venir. En l'attendant, il se rassit sur son lit et fixa le vide comme un zombie en cruel manque de sommeil. Kyle entra dans sa chambre, guidé par une domestique, ce qui lui sembla à peine une minute après son message. Mais c'était son imagination car sa montre indiquait qu'il s'était écoulé une bonne demi-heure.

Comme à son habitude Kyle était rayonnant. Il irradiait de cette lumière qu'ont les gens innocents et propres sur eux. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon à pinces camel. Très mignon.

_- Salut_, fit-il en faisant la moue.

_- Gnh_, grogna Cartman en guise de réponse.

Kyle s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa attentivement :

_- Ça ne va pas ?_ demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front. _Tu n'as pas de température._

_- Fatigué j't'ai dit…_

_- T'es vraiment pas du matin, c'est chiant._

Cartman inspira un grand coup pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler et rétorqua d'une voix tremblante de colère :

_- Je me suis couché à quatre heures du matin parce qu'il a fallut que je rattrape tout le retard que j'avais pris pour venir te voir à chaque fois que tu le souhaitais. _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Laisse tomber…_

_- Je ne comprends pas,_ insista Kyle en fronçant les sourcils.

-_ Et le pire c'est que tu me dis que je ne fais pas d'efforts. T'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je fais tout pour être disponible. Je réponds au moindre de tes appels ! _

_- Moi aussi je…_

_- Non !_ le coupa le jeune homme._ Toi tu décides d'une heure et moi j'accepte. Comment tu réagirais si je te demandais de laisser tes clients en plan pour venir me voir une heure ? Eh bien moi je l'ai fait sans état d'âme. Je veux bien que ça n'aille que dans un sens mais s'il te plaît, au moins ne me reproche pas de ne pas m'impliquer._

_- Oh… Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais tout ça. _

_- Tu pensais quoi ? Je suis le PDG d'une des plus grosses boîtes de finance du monde. Moi aussi j'ai du taf. _

_- Je n'y avais même pas pensé_, avoua Kyle, penaud. _Comme un con j'ai cru que tu n'avais aucune obligation… Je suis désolé, je ne t'ennuierai plus. _

_- Non ! Surtout pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas ! _

_- Mais…_

_- Je m'en fiche de ne pas dormir. Du moment que je suis avec toi le plus souvent possible…_

_- Tu ne veux pas que je te laisse respirer un peu ? _proposa Kyle.

_- Ça serait pire. Tu sais, toi quand tu n'es pas avec moi tu es avec ta femme, ta fille. Moi quand je ne suis pas avec toi je suis tout seul. _

Kyle le regarda d'un air sceptique :

_- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu m'attends sagement. Je sais que tu te tapes régulièrement la totalité de tes domestiques et une bonne partie de tes employées. Sans compter tes conquêtes d'un soir. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout hein_, précisa-t-il, _mais ne joue pas au grand solitaire._

_- Ouais, t'as raison. Je suis fatigué je ne sais plus ce que je dis._

Pas la peine que Kyle soit au courant qu'il ne couchait plus qu'avec lui. Ça l'aurait fait fuir de le savoir accro à ce point.

Cartman se frotta les yeux, las. Le Juif déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le poussa avec douceur dans son lit. Puis il s'installa à côté de lui, le prit tendrement dans ses bras et murmura :

_- Rendors-toi. Ça ira mieux demain._

Cartman avait bien du mal à le croire. Lorsqu'il se réveilla vers 18H, Kyle s'était éclipsé.

16H, dans un bar chic de l'Upper. Kyle et Cartman étaient en pleine discussion.

_- Ce que le temps passe vite. On est déjà en été._

_- Seulement depuis hier,_ remarqua Cartman en souriant distraitement.

Kyle se tortilla un peu sur son siège :

_- Chani va avoir moins de travail pendant les vacances d'été. Elle se plaint souvent de mon absence depuis quelques mois alors j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances pour passer du temps avec elles. _

_- Ah oui ?_ fit Cartman d'un air nonchalant.

-_ On va partir un mois en Europe. En juillet. _

Cartman se raidit. Il cessa de mélanger son cocktail et contempla celui-ci avec attention. En essayant de parler d'un ton le plus neutre possible, il déclara :

-_ C'est cool_.

Le Juif tordait nerveusement ses doigts :

_- Je te téléphonerai. _

_- T'auras pas le temps. Elle ne voudra pas que tu passes ta vie au téléphone. _

_- Ça ne sera pas si long…_

_- Hum. _

Un lourd silence s'installa. Kyle scrutait son interlocuteur avec prudence, guettant le moindre signe d'une quelconque émotion mais en vain. Son beau visage restait de marbre.

_- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses au moins…_

_- Eh bien… Je trouve ça tout à fait légitime_, lâcha l'homme d'affaire en haussant les épaules. _C'est normal que tu partes en vacances avec ta famille. Personne n'aurait l'idée de t'en blâmer. _

_- Alors ça ne t'ennuie pas trop ?_

Cartman se composa un sourire rassurant :

_- Mais non. C'est super l'Europe. Tu vas adorer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et profite de ton break en famille. Essaye de te rapprocher un peu de ta femme et de ta fille. Tu travailles trop. _

Kyle plissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner l'ironie de la sincérité dans les propos de son ami. Ce dernier se leva en disant :

_- Bon, sur ce je vais retourner travailler. _

_- Je pars le 29 juin et je reviendrai normalement le 27 juillet. De toute façon je te rappelle avant de partir, si on n'a pas l'occasion de se revoir. _

_- Ça marche. Allez, bonne fin de journée._

Cartman s'éloigna en lui effleurant discrètement le bras, seul geste imperceptible d'affection qu'ils pouvaient se permettre en public. Il s'installa à l'arrière de sa limo et se servit un grand verre de whisky pour noyer la nouvelle du départ de Kyle qui était très loin de le laisser aussi indifférent qu'il n'avait bien voulu le montrer.

Kyle s'inquiétait pour Cartman. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître d'ailleurs. Son attitude avait été trop maîtrisée, trop froide. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose. En même temps, lui-même n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant un mois entier. Alors il pouvait aisément comprendre que Cartman soit en colère. Mais il n'avait pas réagi et c'était presque pire. D'un autre côté, tout était déjà prévu et il ne pouvait pas reculer. En s'engageant, Cartman savait très bien qu'il avait aussi une vie de famille et qu'ils devraient faire avec. Cela faisait partie du deal. Malheureusement, la pratique s'avérait plus compliquée que la théorie… Kyle se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait pas grand-chose et il décida de laisser passer quelques jours.

Avec les préparatifs du voyage, il n'eût pas le temps de rappeler Cartman avant le 28 au soir, alors qu'il prenait l'avion avec Chani et sa fille le lendemain à 10H. Il s'isola dans la salle de sport aménagée au sous-sol de leur maison, salle qui lui était exclusivement réservée vu l'aversion de sa femme pour tout ce qui était physique. Assis sur un instrument de musculation, il composa avec appréhension le numéro de Cartman.

_- Allo ?_ fit sa voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Ça va,_ répondit le jeune homme sans conviction.

_- Je voulais te rappeler plus tôt mais…_

_- C'est pas grave. _

_- Ça va aller ?_ demanda Kyle avec inquiétude.

_- Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas un gosse, je peux vivre un mois sans toi tu sais. I will survive comme dirait l'autre._

_- Idiot,_ sourit Kyle. _Tu sais que tu vas me manquer, hein ?_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui._

_- T'es vraiment adorable Kyle. _

_- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça_, gronda l'intéressé. _Bon, de toute façon j'aurai mon portable, si tu as envie de parler tu m'envoies un mail ou tu m'appelles, okay ?_

_- D'accord. _

Un ange passa. Kyle toussota :

_- Hum. Bon, je vais te laisser alors…_

_- Oui, c'est ça. Bonnes vacances. Amuse-toi bien. Envoie-moi une carte postale._

_- Si tu veux. Prends soin de toi. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Bye._

_- Salut._

Kyle raccrocha. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été un gros nul. Son cœur battait anormalement vite. L'appel avait duré à peine plus d'une minute… Un peu léger quand même, pour un au revoir.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu X) **


	8. Weekend improvisé

**Voilà voilà ! Je sais, j'avais dit à certaine que je publierai la suite jeudi et on est samedi midi. Bon, ça ne fait qu'un jour et demi de retard :D Bon d'accord, lynchez moi... Pas trop fort quand même hein ? :) Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude :D **

**Merci pour vos Reviews, encore une fois, mais ça ne fait pas de mal :)

* * *

**

L'Europe était magique. Après avoir visité quelques villes d'Angleterre, d'Allemagne, de Suisse, d'Italie, et d'Espagne, les Broflosvki étaient à Paris. La ville des amoureux, dit-on. Chani avait reprit des couleurs depuis le début du voyage et sa fatigue avait à présent tout à fait disparu. Elle s'extasiait sans interruption sur la beauté de l'architecture française. Le Louvre l'avait époustouflée et elle avait passé de longues heures à l'arpenter en long, en large et en travers jusqu'à ce que Kyle ne puisse plus marcher. Sans parler des boutiques de luxe qu'elle avait écumé au grand désarroi de son mari qui avait tenté de la suivre avec la poussette. Oui, sa femme avait une drôle de façon de se reposer. Ils avaient même réussi à se réserver des moments juste pour eux deux où Kyle retrouvait les joies d'une relation hétéro, sensiblement moins douloureuse, il fallait l'avouer.

Après tout, lui aussi prenait du bon temps. Même s'il jouait aux incultes pour faire rire sa femme, il était ravi de découvrir l'histoire du vieux continent, sûrement son côté premier de la classe qui ressortait. En plus, il retrouvait une vraie complicité avec Chani et un désir charnel qui s'était atténué ces derniers mois. Chaque instant passé ensemble les rapprochait un peu plus. Kyle en oubliait presque Cartman. Presque, jamais totalement en fait. Il évitait de lui téléphoner, Chani étant constamment dans les parages. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Et puis, Cartman ne l'appelait pas non plus, il ne devait pas lui manquer plus que ça. Donc il arrêtait de se prendre la tête et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il en vint même à se demander pourquoi il mettait sa vie conjugale en péril en fréquentant Cartman alors qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin avec sa femme et sa fille.

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur »

Un soir, alors qu'ils regardaient un programme culturel en français dont ils ne comprenaient rien (Secret Story saison 14 XD) dans leur chambre d'hôtel, le portable de Kyle sonna. C'était Kenny. Sans doute voulait-il parler des quelques jours traditionnels qu'ils iraient passer à Phoenix, histoire de convenir d'une date. Le jeune homme décrocha malgré un regard sévère de Chani qui lui avait demandé de ne plus toucher à son portable.

_- Allo ?_

_- Salut Kyle, ça va ?_

_- Bien et toi ?_

_- Oui, oui. J'ai appris que tu étais en Europe ?_

_- Oui, en France en ce moment,_ répondit Kyle.

_- Ah. Et ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? _demanda son ami d'un ton étrange, presque réprobateur.

_- Heu… Oui assez. _

_- Tu n'as pas de problèmes ? Rien qui te dérange ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?_

L'attitude de Kenny était bizarre. Soudain, Kyle eut un doute :

_- Je n'ai pas éteint le gaz ! Ma maison a brûlé c'est ça ? Tu viens de l'apprendre !_

Il y eut un silence consterné à l'autre bout de fil qui fit encore plus paniquer l'avocat.

_- Merde, merde, merde ! Comment je…_

_- Ta maison n'a pas brûlé Kyle. Maniaque comme tu es tu n'aurais jamais oublié le gaz, réfléchis._

_- Je ne suis pas maniaque_, se défendit le jeune homme.

_- Bref. Je doute que ça t'intéresse mais Cartman m'a appelé tout à l'heure. _

_- Comment ça tu doutes que ça m'intéresse ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, pas un seul appel, même pas un mail. Que dalle. _

_- Je… Je ne peux pas vraiment, tu sais_, se justifia le jeune homme en rougissant.

_- Oui, t'es trop occupé à profiter de ta petite famille, _répliqua Kenny d'un ton sarcastique. _Après tout, Cartman c'est juste ton amant. La cinquième roue du carrosse. Ton mouchoir que tu utilises quand ça ne va pas avec ta femme. Quand tout va bien, pas besoin de lui. _

_- Ce n'est pas ça… _

_- Mais si ! Ne mens pas ! _

Kyle s'éloigna dans la salle de bain de peur que Chani n'entende Kenny crier. Il dit alors à voix basse :

_- Il est occupé de toute façon. Lui non plus ne m'a pas appelé._

_- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu le connais mieux que moi ! S'il ne t'a pas harcelé c'est premièrement par respect pour toi, de peur de te griller, et deuxièmement par fierté. Je le comprends, il doit en avoir marre de se rouler à tes pieds. La moindre des choses serait de lui montrer qu'il existe à tes yeux, autrement que comme une poupée gonflable._

_- Tu exagères…_

_- Il m'a appelé pour me demander de la coke, Kyle ! Il en prend de plus en plus depuis ton départ et celle qu'il achetait d'habitude n'est pas assez concentrée, elle ne lui fait plus rien. Il voulait que je lui en procure de la pure. Il est à bout. _

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

_- Parce que tu lui manques. Et qu'en plus il voit bien qu'il ne te manque pas et c'est dix fois pire. Quand on se cogne une vérité aussi douloureuse on prend des trucs pour ne pas la voir, c'est normal. _

_- Il va bien ?_

_- Non. Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Il va foutre sa vie en l'air si tu ne fais pas un peu attention à lui. Je ne te comprends pas, on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas !_

Kyle resta silencieux. Là était toute la question. Jusque là, il avait pensé qu'il était celui des deux qui était le plus sous l'emprise de l'autre. Mais maintenant, il découvrait que Cartman avait dans un sens besoin de lui, besoin d'une certaine reconnaissance. C'était humain. C'était peut-être idiot mais Kyle avait pris comme un fait l'inhumanité de son amant. Grave erreur. Cartman avait l'air tellement fort, tellement détaché avec son air indifférent. Quel comédien.

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ demanda le Juif.

_- Réfléchis. Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Si tu l'aimes, tu prendras la bonne décision. Même si tu ne l'aimes qu'en tant qu'ami d'ailleurs. Bon, je vais te laisser, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Bonne fin de vacances, on se voit sans doute le mois prochain._

_- Oui, on en rediscutera. _

_- D'accord. A plus._

_- Bye._

Kenny raccrocha. Kyle posa son portable sur le lavabo et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les ennuis recommençaient. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla se recoucher pensivement.

_- C'était qui ?_ s'inquiéta Chani en voyant sa tête de déterré.

_- Sarah_, répondit Kyle sans réfléchir.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_- Il y a une urgence avec un client. Son dossier risque de bientôt n'être plus valable. Il faut que je rentre ce week-end. _

_- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?_

_- Non… Ça ne peut pas attendre. Et dans deux jours je serais de retour. Tu n'auras qu'à aller à Disneyland avec la petite, elle sera contente. _

_- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?_ demanda la jeune femme d'un ton ennuyé.

-_ Oui vraiment._

_- Bon… Deux jours pour un mois… Je devrais réussir à te pardonner,_ fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. _Espèce de sale bourreau de travail ! Mais tu vas devoir me convaincre de te laisser partir…_

Avant que Kyle n'ai put lui demander comment, elle se déshabilla sensuellement et détacha sa longue cascade de boucles brunes.

_- A toi de jouer_, murmura-t-elle en éteignant la télé.

Ce ne fut que dans l'avion que Kyle put réfléchir. Il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de rentrer à New York pour le week-end. Les propos de Kenny résonnaient encore dans son esprit _« Il va foutre sa vie en l'air ». _Il connaissait assez bien Cartman pour savoir qu'il ne se suiciderait pas pour si peu. En fait, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il ressente un jour l'envie de se supprimer. Mais il pouvait par ailleurs abandonner son travail et vivre une vie de débauché jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond. Se droguer… Mais quelle idée… Voilà qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre maintenant. Et si ? Il arrêta de penser au pire et regarda les nuages par le hublot.

_« lui montrer qu'il existe »_. Cartman avait-il besoin de cela ? De se sentir aimé quelque part ? Sans doute, comme tout le monde. Et lui, il avait été égoïste. Il avait utilisé Cartman, en pensant de toute façon qu'il n'était pas le plus manipulateur des deux. Il découvrait que si. Et l'idée d'être pire que Cartman à ce niveau là lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Il parcourut le chemin qui séparait l'aéroport du manoir de Cartman en taxi. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il était angoissé et agité. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Le chauffeur dut presque le virer de son véhicule tellement il avait peur de sortir. Tirant sa petite valise derrière lui, il alla s'annoncer à l'interphone.

_- Bonjour, est-ce que Eric Cartman est là ?_

_- Il ne reçoit personne aujourd'hui, _répondit une voix féminine.

_- Dites-lui que c'est Kyle Broflowski._

_- Je vous répète que…_

_- S'il vous plaît !_ insista le jeune homme.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il finit par penser que la fille l'avait ignoré mais la voix se refit entendre :

_- Il ne me croit pas._

_- Je peux entrer pour lui prouver que c'est bien moi ?_

_- Très bien,_ soupira la voix métallique.

Le portail s'ouvrit et une voiture lui fit traverser le parc jusqu'au bâtiment lui-même. Une domestique mutine aux longs cheveux roux lisses lui ouvrit la porte :

_- Bonjour. Eric, hum pardon, Monsieur Cartman n'est pas de bonne humeur, je préfère vous prévenir. Il a envoyé un coussin sur ma collègue lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé votre présence… Vous voulez toujours entrer ?_

_- Oui, je survivrai. _

Elle le guida jusqu'à une pièce, qui n'était pas la chambre du jeune homme, en tout cas pas celle de la dernière fois.

_- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je n'entre pas, _fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Kyle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans une immense bibliothèque très haute de plafond éclairée par deux lustres en cristal et dont tous les murs étaient recouverts de livres. La pièce était traversée par des rangées d'étagères qui déterminaient des allées. Parfois les rayons s'interrompaient pour laisser place à une sculpture ou une toile de maître. Epoustouflé, Kyle s'aventura dans le labyrinthe de bouquins en suivant un chemin carrelé de marbre pourpre et éclairé par des bougies noires posées à même le sol. Il devait bien mener quelque part, et il espérait que Cartman serait à l'autre bout. En effet, au détour d'un rayon il déboucha sur un endroit aménagé pour la lecture. Il était constitué d'une cheminée ancienne, de deux fauteuils massifs qui semblaient terriblement confortables et d'une table basse en bois qui croulait sous les livres et les madeleines.

Cartman était allongé sur les deux fauteuils qu'il avait accolés, plongé dans un livre qu'il tenait d'une main, l'autre glissée sous sa nuque. Il portait un pantalon en velours vert foncé et un veston brun sur une chemise. Sa veste était jetée sur le sol, à ses pieds. De grosses lunettes vintage sur le nez, il fumait distraitement la pipe, comme un vieux. Quoique cet accessoire avait quelque chose de sexy pendu à ses lèvres. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Kyle se coula dans son dos jusqu'à lui dans un silence parfait et il tendit les mains au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil pour fermer brusquement le livre qu'il lisait. Cartman ne put évidemment pas réprimer un sursaut de surprise et il se retourna d'un geste vif. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de l'intrus, son visage se ferma et il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en grognant :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

Kyle se plaça devant lui et répondit :

_- J'avais envie de te voir. _

_- Je n'en demandais pas tant, _siffla-t-il en reprenant son livre. _Un simple coup de téléphone m'aurait amplement suffit. _

_- D'après ce que m'a dit Kenny, je ne pense pas. _

_- Kenny, ce traître… Je lui avais dit de fermer sa gueule… Décidemment, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux drogués…_

Toujours debout, Kyle demanda :

_- Je peux m'asseoir ?_

Le maître de maison poussa violemment du pied le fauteuil où il avait posé ses jambes vers le jeune homme et minauda :

_- Je t'en prie._

Kyle s'assit et reprit :

_- N'en veux pas à Kenny…_

_- Mais je ne lui en veux pas. _

_- Ah, tant mieux. _

_- C'est à toi que j'en veux._

Le jeune Juif rougit :

_- Je suis désolé…_

Cartman ôta ses lunettes et les plaça avec son livre sur la table. Puis il se pencha vers Kyle et déclara :

_- Non, en fait, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu m'avais prévenu que je passerais toujours en deuxième. Mais voilà, j'ai du mal à avaler la pilule. Ceci dit, je me débrouille alors tu peux retourner voir ta femme adorée. _

_- J'ai été idiot de te dire ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

Cherchant ses mots, Kyle se tordait les doigts avec anxiété :

_- Tu ne passes pas après pour moi. _

_- Ah bon ? Bizarre parce que j'ai un peu eu l'impression que tu avais oublié jusqu'à ma piètre existence ces derniers temps._

_- J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas envie d'avoir de longues conversations romantiques avec moi au téléphone. Et encore moins de m'entendre raconter ce que je faisais avec ma famille. _

_- Si ça te concerne, ça m'intéresse. Tu peux me raconter n'importe quoi, même me parler chinois, du moment que j'entends ta voix, _ça me va, lâcha le jeune homme.

_- Je ne le savais pas… Je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux pour toi._

_- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, tu n'es pas si important._

_- Tu vois ! _s'exclama Kyle en frappant l'accoudoir. _C'est cette attitude qui me fait penser que tu n'as pas besoin que je t'appelle ! Tu fais tout pour me faire croire que tu n'en as cure ! Avec ton air nonchalant et indifférent, tu donnes l'impression d'être tout à fait insensible. Comment veux-tu que j'imagine un instant que toi, Eric Cartman, tu ressentes le besoin d'être rassuré sur mes sentiments à ton égard ? Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit. Mais si tu m'en avais parlé, si tu me l'avais simplement reproché, et bien je t'aurais prouvé à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu comptes pour moi !_

Cartman restait pantois, sa pipe à quelques centimètres de sa bouche entrouverte, stupéfait. Kyle se pencha vers sa valise qu'il avait continué à traîner avec lui jusque là. Il l'ouvrit et sortit plusieurs paquets qu'il posa sur la table, entre deux piles de livre. Il prit le premier :

_- On a commencé par aller à Londres. Je t'ai trouvé ton Darjeeling préféré dans une boutique spécialisée. D'Allemagne je t'ai ramené une montre Glashütte vintage modèle unique, celle dont tu m'avais parlé le mois dernier, je n'ai pas résisté en la voyant. Ensuite en Italie j'ai acheté ces cravates Valentino, collection automne-hiver, j'ai cru remarquer à quel point tu adorais cette marque. En Suisse je suis passé chercher tes chocolats préférés chez Delafée et enfin en France je t'ai évidemment choisi un château Margaux de 1961. Je ne t'avais pas complètement oublié, tu vois ?_

Abasourdi, Cartman fixait ses cadeaux comme s'ils étaient irréels. Kyle ne s'en rendait sans doute pas complètement compte mais, il avait fait mouche. Cartman aimait beaucoup les cadeaux. Surtout les beaux cadeaux. Mais ce n'était cela qui le touchait le plus :

_- Tu… Tu te souviens de tout ça ?_

_- Bien sûr. Le thé tu m'en as parlé cette fois où tu m'as amené dans ton salon de thé pour petites vieilles. Tu portes très souvent du Valentino. Et pour les chocolats, tu m'en as vanté la __finesse pendant qu'on marchait à Central Park un jeudi après-midi, tu te rappelles ? Quant au vin, je ne pouvais pas me tromper avec un château Margaux millésimé vu la passion que tu entretiens pour les vins français. Mine de rien, je te connais bien,_ conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

_- Tu veux dire que tu comptais me ramener tout ça d'Europe dès le début ? _

_- Oui. Je voulais aussi passer en Russie te chercher de la vodka traditionnelle, tu adores la vodka n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ou-Oui… C'est ce que je préfère… Ce n'est pas commun pourtant._

_- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de commun en même temps_, remarqua Kyle. _Alors oui, c'est peut-être Kenny qui m'a influencé avec son appel de telle manière à ce que je vienne te voir, mais tout ça je l'avais préparé avant de lui parler. Mais j'aurais du t'appeler, j'ai été stupide._

_- Je suis d'accord, fit _Cartman en reprenant son air impérieux. _Cependant, j'imagine que tu as compris la leçon. Et puis, ce château Margaux me supplie de l'ouvrir d'où il est et je ne peux pas résister. _

Il actionna un petit bipper et une domestique apparut, sortant d'une porte dissimulée. Il lui commanda deux verres à vins et elle disparut aussitôt. Cartman se leva et alla se pencher au-dessus du fauteuil de Kyle.

_- J'ai encore besoin que tu me montres que tu m'aimes,_ murmura-t-il.

Le petit Juif rougit violemment. Toutefois, il décida de passer outre l'arrogance feinte de Cartman :

_- Je t'aime,_ souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Après quelques instants, Cartman se recula en se mordant les lèvres puis il regagna son fauteuil. Une fois les verres arrivé, il déboucha la bouteille mythique et ils commencèrent la dégustation.

-_ Mon Dieu, je vais avoir un orgasme._

_- T'es con. Mais j'avoue qu'il est parfait. Au fait, tu m'avais caché ton petit numéro d'intellectuel lisant Spinoza au coin du feu. _

_- Nietzsche. Je me refaisais son œuvre,_ déclara-t-il en montrant le livre qu'il lisait. _Par delà bien et mal. J'adore. _

_- Je ne m'imaginais pas ça de toi. En terminale tu t'intéressais tout au plus au marquis de Sade… _

_- Bah, je ne suis plus le gros inculte d'autrefois. Enfin, je dois t'avouer que je suis loin d'avoir lu tous les livres de cette bibliothèque…_

_- En même temps,_ nota Kyle en regardant autour de lui, _tu n'aurais pas assez de toute une vie je crois. _

_- Possible. _

Ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer, meublé par les crépitements du feu. Quelle idée de faire un feu de cheminée en plein moi de juillet, songea Kyle. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

_- Cartman ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- C'est quoi cette question ?_

_- Kenny… M'a dit que tu prenais de la cocaïne_, avoua le jeune homme.

Cartman sourit :

_- C'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment c'est ce que je cherchais…_

_- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !_

_- J'ai toujours pris un peu de coke en soirée Kyle,_ soupira le milliardaire. _Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Quand ça va mal j'en prends plus c'est tout. Si ça t'ennuie j'arrête. _

_- Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple._

_- Pour moi ça l'est. Je connais mes priorités. Mon travail et mon intégrité passent avant les délires de cocaïnomane. Dès que ça devient menaçant, je suis capable de tout arrêter. Tu te fais trop de soucis. _

Il tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe et se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

_- Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme,_ ajouta-t-il, rêveur.

_- Mais tu as fini oui !_ s'indigna le Juif en retenant un sourire. _Tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise. _

Cartman lui lança un regard espiègle en attrapant se boîte DeLafée.

_- Chocolat ? _proposa-t-il en l'ouvrant.

_- Je ne dis pas non._

Le jeune milliardaire coinça une barre dorée entre ses dents :

_- Viens le chercher. _

_- En fait je suis au régime, _se rétracta Kyle en prenant une teinte écarlate.

-_ Chochotte. _

_- Ta gueule._

_- Alleeeeeez ! _insista Cartman d'une voix traînante.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Kyle céda. Il s'extirpa du fauteuil et commença à lever sa main vers les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier la repoussa doucement :

_- Non, non. Avec la bouche Kyle._

Il s'exécuta en faisant la moue. Mais Cartman ne profita pas de la situation, pour une fois, et resta tranquille. Il alla se rasseoir, les joues brûlantes.

_- Tu me fais rêver_, lâcha le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin._ Alors, c'est bon ?_

_- Bah, oui idiot…_

Cartman reprit sa pipe et se replongea dans son livre.

_- Fais comme chez toi, _indiqua-t-il. _Au fait, tu restes combien de temps ?_

_- Je repars demain soir._

_- Oh. On peut prendre notre temps pour une fois. _

_- Oui._

Le silence se réinstalla. Le menton appuyé sur sa main, Kyle observait son ami avec plus de tendresse que nécessaire. Mais il s'en foutait, de toute façon, Cartman trouvait toujours le moyen de se moquer de lui, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il n'avait plus honte à présent. Il était bien. La chaleur du feu l'enveloppait, l'ambiance tamisée de la bibliothèque l'apaisait incroyablement. Cartman était là, près de lui, serein. Il en oublia tout le reste et se surpris à s'imaginer une vie ici, à débattre des opinions de Nietzsche en buvant du vin rouge au coin du feu. Juste eux deux. Cela lui paraissait beaucoup moins absurde qu'auparavant.

_- T'as l'air triste_, remarqua Cartman sans lever les yeux.

-_ Je me dis qu'on serait bien finalement si on vivait ensemble comme un vrai couple. _

Son vis-à-vis leva un sourcil :

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Pas toi ? _

_- Je ne préfère pas y penser, vu que c'est impossible. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça. _

Kyle se leva soudain et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Cartman, en travers de ses jambes. Il se blottit contre son torse et fit courir ses doigts le long des coutures de son veston.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ murmura le jeune homme, interdit.

_- Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. _

Le Juif fit une pause avant de reprendre pensivement :

_- Tu te rends compte qu'on se court après depuis… 30 ans presque ? J'exagère un peu mais ce n'est pas loin. En fait, c'était simple. C'est une évidence toute bête finalement. Moi je suis sincère, j'ai l'impression que toi aussi. Il serait temps d'assumer, non ?_

Cartman le serra contre lui et chuchota :

_- Vrai._

_- Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi, sans me demander si c'est bien ou mal, possible ou impossible, moral ou immoral. _

_- Kyle…_

Le jeune homme d'affaire restait sans voix. Kyle leva les yeux vers lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

_- J'ai faim. _

_

* * *

_

_- On fait une pause,_ supplia Kyle en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller_. Tu ne te rends pas compte toi, mais ça fait mal, sérieux._

Cartman s'installa sagement de son côté du lit pour laisser le jeune homme respirer un peu. Mais ce dernier vint se placer immédiatement contre lui :

_- Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu t'éloignes._

_- T'as un peu abusé sur l'alcool je crois_, nota Cartman. _Tu n'es pas si tactile d'habitude._

_- Tu l'as fait exprès, tu n'as pas arrêté de me resservir. _

_- J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça._

_- Ouh, c'que j'ai chaud,_ fit Kyle, un peu rouge, en agitant ses mains en éventails.

_- Oui, exactement comme ça._

Cartman emmêla ses doigts dans les siens et lui donna un baiser voluptueux. Ils furent dérangés par le portable de Kyle, mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-_ Tu ne réponds pas ?_ souffla Cartman.

_- Non_, répondit le jeune homme en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

Cartman frissonna :

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui !_

Le milliardaire tendit la main vers le téléphone de son amant et se détacha un peu de lui pour lire le nom de l'appelant. Il soupira :

_- Tiens, ta femme. _

Kyle attrapa le portable et l'éteignit avant de le poser sur la table de nuit :

_- Voilà._

Puis il reprit où Cartman l'avait interrompu.

* * *

_**POV Chani : **_

_Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ? Il est tard, il ne doit plus être au travail ! Me serai-je trompée dans le décalage horaire ? Et s'il avait eu un soucis ? Il ne m'a pas appelée une seule fois pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé, son avion a peut-être eu un problème ? Et maintenant il est injoignable !_

_Bon, que dois-je faire ? Je sais, je vais essayer d'appeler Sarah, il était censé travailler avec elle cet après-midi. J'essaye directement son portable. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois tona..._

_- Allo ?_

_- Mademoiselle George ?_

_- C'est moi, qui est à l'appareil ?_

_- Je suis Chani Broflowski, la femme de Kyle. Je voulais savoir s'il était bien arrivé à New York ce matin._

_La secrétaire marqua un court silence._

_- Ah ! Oui, oui, tout à fait. _

_- Vraiment ? Où est-il, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. _

_- Il est rentré chez lui, enfin chez vous, à 19H, répondit Sarah avec précipitation. _

_Méfiante, Chani demanda : _

_- En êtes-vous certaine ?_

_- Oui, oui. Ecoutez, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laissez. Essayez peut-être de le rappeler. Bonne soirée madame._

_Elle raccrocha subitement._

_Cette fille ne sait pas mentir. Kyle n'est jamais allé à son bureau aujourd'hui, elle n'était visiblement au courant de rien. A moins qu'il ne me trompe avec sa secrétaire, et qu'elle ait été surprise de m'avoir au téléphone. C'est malheureusement une possibilité. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net, et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avant d'avoir tiré tout ça au clair.

* * *

_

**OMG THE RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION OH LA LA ! Kyle va prendre cher... Quelle nouille de ne pas répondre, j'vous jure. En même temps, il était pris dans le feu de l'action... XD**


	9. So Grilled

**Me voilà, délaissant lâchement mes révisions mathématiques pour vous publier la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ou des suggestions, je ne suis pas susceptible. Ou presque pas en tout cas... XD

* * *

**

Kyle s'éveilla paresseusement, enveloppé dans les draps en soie du lit de Cartman. Il tâtonna à côté de lui à la recherche dudit Cartman mais ne trouva que du vide. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Le réveil indiquait 10H08 du matin.

Il se décida à se lever. Passant une chemise et un boxer, il sortit dans le couloir à la recherche d'âme qui vive. Il marcha quelques mètres avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un grand jeune homme blond habillé comme un majordome anglais. Il rougit de honte, il avait complètement oublié les domestiques de son hôte en décidant de se balader sans pantalon dans la maison. Mais le domestique ne fut pas surpris, ou en tout cas il ne le montra pas, affichant une expression on ne peut plus neutre :

_- Monsieur a bien dormi ?_ s'enquit-il d'une voix grave.

_- Heuu… Oui, merci… Où est…_

_- Monsieur Cartman avait un rendez-vous important ce matin, il sera rentré pour midi. Pendant ce temps, il tient à ce que vous fassiez à votre aise dans sa demeure. Il m'a également demandé de vous présenter ses excuses pour le désagrément. _

_- Un rendez-vous le dimanche matin ?_

_- Les relations de monsieur ne sont pas très regardantes sur les traditions chrétiennes. _

_- Je vois… Eh bien, heu… Merci._

Le garçon s'inclina légèrement et reprit sa route. Kyle retourna piocher des vêtements dans l'immense dressing de Cartman puis il essaya de retrouver la cuisine. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'orienter dans cet immense manoir et heureusement qu'une femme de ménage lui indiqua le chemin. En mangeant des céréales, il réfléchit aux critères que devait chercher Cartman chez son personnel de maison. Ils étaient tous et toutes très beaux, avec un port impeccable, et une méticulosité irréprochable. Ils ressemblaient à des poupées affairées à entretenir la maison, sans montrer aucune émotion. Cartman avait-il ses préférés ? Peut-être ce beau blond qu'il avait rencontré dans le couloir ? Possible.

Le jeune homme emmena sa vaisselle dans la cuisine et y trouva les jumeaux cuisiniers qu'il avait déjà rencontrés auparavant.

-_ Bonjour M'sieur Kyle_, fit le premier.

-_ Bonjour, lança l'autre. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

_- Bien, merci. Je pose ça où ?_

_- Là, _répondit le premier en désignant le comptoir. _ROSY ! LAVE-VAISSELLE !_

Une petite blonde s'occupa de ranger son bol pendant que les jumeaux venaient entourer Kyle. Ils étaient très jeunes, environ dix-sept ans. Assez petits, fins, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, surtout avec leur uniforme. Cartman lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient grandi au Japon, ils étaient métisses, mi-américains, mi-japonais. Apparemment, ils étaient des génies de la cuisine, plus particulièrement japonaise, la préféré du maître de maison. Mais Kyle soupçonnait son ami de les avoir choisi surtout pour leur ambiguïté qui tirait sur l'inceste. C'était bien le genre de chose qui faisait fantasmer Cartman.

_- Vous voulez manger quoi à midi ?_ s'enquit un des deux jumeaux en lui glissant une main en bas du dos.

_- Hum… Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Kyle en se dégageant poliment.

Le deuxième arriva de l'autre côté et lui caressa le bras :

_- Lapin ? Dinde ? Bœuf ? Spaghetti à la bolognaise…_

_- … Comme dans la Belle et le Clochard ! _compléta l'autre en attrapant son bras opposé.

Cerné, Kyle leur lança un regard suppliant :

-_ Comme vous voudrez mais lâchez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. _

Le jumeau à sa droite lâcha son bras mais prit son menton :

_- Ça ne te plaît pas ?_ Demanda-t-il en le tutoyant subitement.

_- C'est pourtant amusant,_ fit l'autre en jouant avec les boutons de la chemise de Kyle.

_- En tout cas_, chuchota le premier en se rapprochant dangereusement,_ il aime beaucoup ça, le maître…_

_- Le maître ? Oh vous devez parler de Cartman… J'en étais sûr. Quel pervers !_

_- Il n'est pas pervers, _fit un des deux jumeaux en enlaçant la taille de son frère, _il est juste intéressé par l'amour fraternel._

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il lécha lascivement le cou de son frère en glissant une main dans son pantalon. Kyle détourna les yeux :

_- Mais arrêtez ! Vous n'êtes même pas majeurs je suis sûr !_

_- Tu crois qu'on a attendu d'être majeurs ? A douze ans on…_

_- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! _s'écria l'avocat en se bouchant les oreilles. _Dehors, dehors, dehors ! Allez faire ça ailleurs c'est dégueulasse. C'est interdit par la loi vous savez !_

_- Oh regarde, on l'a tout émoustillé._

_- Il est chaud comme la braise._

_- On te fait de l'effet hein ?_ firent-ils d'une même voix.

_- DEHORS !_

_- Et la cuisine ?_

_- Oui, la cuisine, qui va la faire ?_

_- Je m'en occupe. Fichez le camp, zou ! _

_- Cool !_

_- Merci M'sieur Kyle ! _

Ils s'enfuirent aussitôt, trop ravis de pouvoir déserter leur poste. Kyle eut la fâcheuse impression de s'être fait avoir. Enfin, il ne détestait pas cuisiner, alors ce n'était pas bien grave. Il se familiarisa un peu avec la cuisine et se mit au travail.

Cartman rentrait allègrement chez lui, mis en joie par son rendez-vous qui lui avait annoncé une forte rentrée d'argent du côté de ses investissements immobiliers. Certes, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, mais s'il n'avait pas un minimum de contenance, il se serait mis à sautiller. Il s'aperçut que le fait de retrouver Kyle chez lui était peut-être pour quelque chose dans sa bonne humeur. Il claqua la porte d'entrée avec entrain et alla dans le salon. Il fut surpris d'y trouver les jumeaux, Tic et Tac (il les avait rebaptisés) au lieu de Kyle :

-_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? _

_- Rien de spécial,_ répondit Tac, _ça va patron ?_

_- Et où est Kyle ?_ demanda-t-il en ignorant la question.

-_ Cuisine_, déclara Tic.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?_

_- Il cuisine pardi !_

_- Pour son amoureux,_ compléta l'autre en souriant.

_- Enfin, il doit avoir fini depuis le temps…_

Cartman ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il débarqua dans la cuisine et trouva Kyle occupé à discuter avec une domestique. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, il lança :

_- Oh salut ! Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?_

_- On ne peut mieux,_ fit Cartman en jetant son attaché-case sur la table. J_e comptais t'emmener au restaurant mais…_

Kyle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser, le coupant dans son élan.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- Rien, _répondit-il simplement. _On mange ici ? C'est moins formel que dans ton immense salle de banquet… _

_- Pourquoi tu as laissé ces deux gamins te refiler tout le travail ?_

_- Laisse. Et puis j'avais envie, ça change un peu du restaurant. T'inquiète, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça…_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire_, assura Cartman d'un ton sérieux. _Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- T'as pas l'impression de jouer à Bree Van de Kamp ? _

Kyle fronça les sourcils. Cartman s'appuya sur le comptoir et continua :

_- Je veux dire, tu mitonnes des petits plats et tu attends sagement que je rentre à la maison. Si tu crois que je vais te tomber dans les bras et manger goulument ce que tu as préparé avec amour je vais te décevoir…_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire_, balbutia Kyle, confus.

_- Hum. C'est gênant. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc je suis désolé. C'est trop… Ah… Tu comprends ?_

_- Non. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Tu vois, plus je me rapproche, plus tu t'éloignes et vice versa,_ remarqua le Juif d'un ton sec._ Ça me fait de la peine. Vraiment. _

Sur ce, il fit mine de s'enfuir mais Cartman lui attrapa le poignet :

_- Attends…_

Il l'attira contre lui et s'imprégna de son odeur :

_- Tu portes mes vêtements. C'est trop mignon. _

Kyle essaya de se dégager en grognant mais il n'était pas assez fort.

_- J'ai manqué de tact,_ reconnut le brun. _Je te demande pardon. J'ai du mal à expliquer cette sensation bizarre, dérangeante. Je ne veux pas avoir ce rôle-là, Kyle. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes de cette façon. Je veux te voir te consumer pour moi, pas te mettre aux fourneaux comme si nous étions un vieux couple. Ce truc sauvage qu'il y a quand on fait l'amour ou quand on se voit à l'improviste, c'est ça qui me plaît. Je veux que ça reste extraordinaire, dans le sens littéral._

_- Je vois… Je crains tant que ça ?_

Cartman le serra un peu plus fort et enfouit son visage contre sa nuque :

_- Oui_, souffla-t-il d'un ton taquin. _T'es vraiment naze. Enlève ton tablier et vient bouffer un homard hors de prix dans ce restaurant avec le serveur que j'adore emmerder. _

_- J'ai pas de tablier…_

_- Encore heureux !_

_

* * *

_

Ils rentrèrent d'Europe une semaine après la petite escapade de Kyle. Chani avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne s'était aperçut de rien. Jouant parfaitement son rôle, elle avait accueilli son mari avec un sourire éclatant et une étreinte chaleureuse. Mais son plan était en marche.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent chez eux, Chani se précipita vers l'ordinateur de contrôle pour voir les appels et les messages. Le fameux samedi où Kyle était soi-disant rentré dormir à la maison la jeune femme avait appelé plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Soit, il aurait pu dormir. Elle avait donc laissé un message vocal qu'il lirait automatiquement au réveil, et le cas échéant, il le supprimerait. Or, le message n'avait jamais été lu. Elle tenait la preuve évidente qu'il n'était pas chez eux ce soir là. Il y avait certes un léger risque qu'il n'ait pas menti et qu'il ait juste oublié de vérifier les messages, malgré les alertes de l'ordinateur. Mais Kyle était maniaque, il avait des habitudes et vérifier l'ordinateur de bord avant de quitter la maison en faisait partie. Chani était donc presque sûre d'elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer où il avait passé la nuit et avec qui. Mais, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas toutes les cartes en mains, elle ferait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Comme chaque été, ils prirent quelques jours pour aller en vacances chez Stan à Phoenix. La nouveauté de cette année, était la présence d'Eric Cartman, en plus de celle de Kenny. La maison de Stan était assez grande pour loger tout ce petit monde, même Neîma avait une chambre pour elle seule. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, accueillis par Mandy tandis que Stan était parti chercher Kenny à l'aéroport. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent :

_- Chani ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Oh tes cheveux sont magnifiques !_

_- Merci. Tu as une mine radieuse !_

_- Oh bonjour toi !_ fit la brune en se penchant vers Neîma qui observait la scène, bien calée dans sa poussette.

Pendant que Mandy s'extasiait sur les yeux de sa fille, Kyle laissa les deux femmes pour aller ranger ses bagages. Il connaissait bien le chemin, et depuis le temps il faisait comme chez lui. Ils avaient la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée, près de celle de Stan et Mandy, tandis que Cartman, Kenny et Neîma avaient des chambres à l'étage. Il installa l'interphone pour pouvoir surveiller le sommeil de la petite puis il revint dans le jardin où il trouva les jeunes femmes qui parlaient de chaussures. Heureusement pour lui, la voiture de Stan ne tarda pas à revenir de l'aéroport. Ce dernier sortit le premier, suivit de Kenny et de Cartman qui surgit du côté passager.

_- On l'a croisé à l'aéroport,_ expliqua Stan en faisant un signe de tête vers Cartman. _Il est arrivé presque en même temps que Kenny, ils auraient voulu se synchroniser ils n'auraient pas fait mieux !_

Les vieux amis se saluèrent, puis ils allèrent prendre l'apéritif sous la véranda. Une fois tout le monde installé, Stan soupira :

_- Et voilà, le groupe au grand complet._

_- Tu oublies le pauvre Butters_, sourit Kenny.

_- Lui ? _grogna Cartman avec dédain. _OSEF*._

Les quatre hommes éclatèrent de rire, même Mandy se moqua avec eux. Ils essayèrent ensuite d'expliquer à Chani quel genre de personnage était Butters et cela se termina en fou rire général. La soirée se poursuivit dans le même ton, joyeux et chaleureux.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, ils étaient tous plus ou moins éméchés, sauf Kenny qui tenait incroyablement bien l'alcool et supportait des doses susceptibles de mettre un cheval KO. Neîma était couchée à l'étage depuis bien longtemps et les Broflowski se glissèrent dans leur lit. Kyle était tout excité par l'alcool dont il avait un peu abusé, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il était incapable de trouver le sommeil et avait la bougeotte. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, il se leva.

_- Tu vas où ? _s'enquit Chani.

_- Voir comment va la petite._

_- Oh c'est mignon… Quel papa gâteau…_

Il sortit en souriant et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant par la même occasion de se vautrer lamentablement en trébuchant sur la première marche. Mais, au lieu de tourner à droite sur le pallier, il prit à gauche et entra en silence dans la chambre de Cartman. Ce dernier ne dormait pas, il était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur tactile sur les genoux, ses doigts survolant l'écran. En l'entendant entrer, il leva les yeux :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?_

Kyle ferma doucement la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un sourire espiègle :

_- Rien de spécial. Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Je bosse._

En effet, l'écran était couvert de chiffres et de diagrammes compliqués. Kyle appuya sur le bouton POWER et lui prit l'appareil des mains.

_- C'était important, _protesta Cartman sans conviction._ Heureusement qu'il me fait des sauvegardes automatiques. _

Kyle sourit et lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

_- Et ta femme juste à l'étage du dessous ?_ fit Cartman en s'extirpant une fraction de seconde.

- _« OSEF » n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Catin._

Kyle ne releva même pas. Il le déshabilla rapidement avant d'enlever lui-même ses vêtements…

* * *

Neîma pleurait. Chani soupira, se demandant ce que Kyle était bien en train de faire. Il était donc incapable de la faire taire ? Alors qu'elle était parfaitement calme avant qu'il n'aille la voir… Agacée, elle se leva lourdement, enfila un yukata en soie qu'ils avaient ramené du Japon et monta voir ce qu'il en était. Elle crut entendre des voix venant d'une autre chambre que de celle de sa fille. Comme elle était un peu pompette, elle se dit qu'elle avait du se tromper et que la chambre de Neîma était sans doute à gauche. « Quand même, songea-t-elle en rougissant, j'ai un peu honte de ne pas savoir ou dors ma fille. J'ai vraiment trop bu. »

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle hésita. Elle entendait des bruits louches, saccadés. De la lumière filtrait par le bas de la porte. Elle écouta et rougit encore plus en analysant les bruits qui venaient de la pièce. Un peu choquée, elle se demanda ce qui se passait et regarda par le trou de la serrure, presque sûre à présent que ce n'était pas la chambre de sa fille. Sinon, il y avait un grave problème…

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Elle crut d'abord avoir surpris Stan et Mandy en plein acte et se recula vivement. Puis à bien réfléchir elle n'avait pas vu les longs cheveux noirs de son amie. Elle risqua alors un dernier coup d'œil, très rapide, mais ne put détacher son regard. Ce n'était pas Stan et Mandy mais Kyle et ce type, Cartman. Elle faillit lâcher une exclamation de stupeur mais plaqua une main sur sa bouche au dernier moment. Elle fit un bond en arrière et se retourna, dos à la porte, le souffle court. Son cœur cognait brusquement contre sa poitrine. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Puis elle réalisa. Et les sons qu'elle entendait devinrent insupportables. Elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible et se rappela in extremis de sa fille. Elle ne se trompa pas de chambre cette fois et prit la petite Neîma dans ses bras :

_- J'ai fait un cauchemar,_ gémit la petite fille en sanglotant.

_- Moi aussi,_ souffla Chani en la serrant fort contre elle.

* * *

_- Il va peut-être falloir que tu redescendes_, ronronna Cartman en libérant Kyle de son étreinte.

_- Hum, je ne suis pas pressé. _

_- Imagine qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle ne te voie pas…_

_- Je lui ai dit que j'allais voir la petite, elle ne s'inquiètera pas_, balaya Kyle.

_- Hein ? Elle ne dormait pas quand t'es parti ?_

_- Bah non._

_- Et ça fait combien de temps que t'es dans ma chambre abruti ?_ grogna Cartman.

_- Sais pas._

_- Putain mais tu vas te faire griller ! Retourne en bas ! _

_- Ça va, détend-toi,_ assura Kyle en se rhabillant lentement.

_- Grouille-toi !_ lança le jeune homme en lui balançant son T-shirt. _T'es complètement con ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle ne dormait pas quand t'es parti !_

_- Où est le problème ?_

_- Le problème c'est qu'elle attendait sûrement que tu reviennes pour s'endormir !_ s'exclama Cartman en essayant de parler le plus bas possible. _Mais mon Dieu quel boulet ! Quel boulet ! Quand t'es bourré tu fais n'importe quoi, arrête de boire, merde !_

_- Mais tu veux qu'elle se dise quoi hein ? Oh mon mec me trompe avec son meilleur pote ! _

_- Allez, casse-toi vite !_

_- C'était énorme ce soir,_ commenta le jeune homme en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

_- Va-t-en !_ l'encouragea Cartman en souriant malgré lui.

Kyle sortit de la pièce et descendit sur la pointe des pieds. Il se cogna contre un grand vase métallique et fit un bruit atroce. Pour la discrétion, c'était rapé. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre, sa femme dormait paisiblement. Le bruit ne l'avait même pas réveillée. Quel parano ce Cartman…

* * *

**Voilà. Bon, ça avance un peu. Pauvre fille quand même, ça doit être assez traumatisant... Enfin, relativement parce que moi, j'aurais pas détourné le regard :p **

_*OSEF : On S'En Fout. Non je ne vous prend pas pour des incultes mais sait-on jamais. Pendant longtemps j'ai bien vécu sans savoir ce que voulait dire CQFD alors..._


	10. Un golf & des explications

**Me revoilà. Et oui, c'est les vacances, je peux donc me consacrer un peut plus à mes fic ^^ Bon, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il parle trop de Chani. Mais bon, il faut bien passer par là, je ne pouvais pas faire une grosse ellipse narrative, vous n'auriez rien compris. Alors je me suis sacrifiée, pour vous. Quelle démago, j'vous jure ^^'**

**Merci pour vos Reviews, je rigole bien parfois :) (j'me moque pas, hein, ne vous méprenez pas. C'est juste que vous avez un sens de l'humour irrésistible ^^)

* * *

**

Chani avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir la veille, torturée par ses pensées, et, accessoirement, par la terrible envie d'étrangler sauvagement le salaud allongé à côté d'elle qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle avait quand même fini par trouver le sommeil mais s'était réveillée plus tard que les autres, aux alentours de 10H30. Après s'être habillée elle était descendue au rez-de-chaussée et avait trouvé le petit groupe d'amis attablé dans le salon. Kyle était à côté d'Eric Cartman, et il avait l'air de follement bien s'amuser. On aurait même pu dire que ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'une lapine en chaleur. Et elle exagérait à peine.

Elle tira une chaise entre les deux hommes et lança un joyeux :

_- Bonjour tout le monde ! _

Elle sentit le regard foudroyant de Cartman se poser discrètement sur elle, furieux qu'elle se soit immiscée entre lui et son cher Kyle. C'était la meilleure. Elle retint un rire sarcastique et continua à feindre la bonne humeur en s'exclamant à l'adresse de Kyle :

_- Bien dormi mon amour ? _

_- Oui, très. Tu as fait la grasse mat' ?_

_- Eh oui. Bon, je me sens en pleine forme. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?_

_- On pourrait se faire une sortie sportive pendant que vous, les filles, vous irez faire du shopping en ville,_ proposa Cartman, qui avait apparemment la ferme intention de séparer Kyle de sa femme.

-_ Oh bonne idée ! _s'exclama la copine de Stan.

Chani décida d'intervenir, un poil mielleuse :

_- Vraiment ? Mais ne serait-ce pas plus sympa que nous restions tous ensemble ? _

_- Vous allez vous ennuyer avec nous,_ remarqua Kenny, qui venait à la rescousse de Cartman, mine de rien.

Chani devrait compter ce type dans ses ennemis alors… Très bien. Elle sauta sur les genoux de son mari et lança avec un sourire éclatant :

-_ Je propose qu'on fasse un golf !_

Cartman s'apprêtait à protester mais il rencontra le regard déterminé de la jeune femme. Etait-ce un défi ? Il haussa un sourcil et déclara d'un ton appuyé :

_- Très bien. Mais je vais vous écraser. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'adresses à moi en particulier ? _demanda Chani avec un sourire hypocrite.

_- Ce n'est qu'une impression, très chère_, rétorqua-t-il en lui renvoyant son rictus. _Alors c'est entendu, nous jouerons au golf. Équipes ? _

_- En trois contre trois ?_

_- On ne va pas séparer les couples,_ fit Mandy. _Je reste avec Stan, donc. Kenny, tu te mets avec nous ?_

Ce dernier lança un regard affolé à Cartman, qui allait se retrouver entre Chani et Kyle, mais il paraissait confiant. Le blond accepta alors l'offre de la jeune femme.

_- Ça va être bigrement intéressant,_ souffla Cartman avec une expression diabolique.

_- Je suis du même avis,_ approuva Chani.

Horrifié, Kyle regardait sa femme et son amant, chacun ricanant dans son coin comme un pervers sadique. Il les attirait, ou quoi ?

Ils descendirent de la voiturette au premier trou. Chani avait attaché ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval et revêtu une tenue de golfeuse très seyante, très courte, bref, très sexy. Même Cartman reconnaissait que cette fille était une putain de bombe, chose qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment dans ses affaires. Surtout qu'il craignait qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose à en juger son attitude depuis le matin. Cependant, il n'était pas en reste non plus. Il avait lui aussi sorti la tenue de golf hors de prix, avec gants blancs et chaussures éclatantes. Ray-Ban Aviator vintage pour le petit plus. Sans compter qu'il arborait fièrement la montre que lui avait offerte Kyle. Chani avait-elle une montre Glashütte ? Non monsieur. Tandis qu'il jouait distraitement avec un club, il laissa l'équipe 1, celle de Kenny, Stan et Mandy, commencer.

Lorsque vint leur tour, galanterie oblige, ils laissèrent Chani jouer en premier. Elle ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout la gueuse. Puis Cartman se pressa de l'évincer et d'envoyer sa balle directement dans le trou d'un swing digne de Tiger Woods. Après tout, il avait eu le temps de s'entraîner les dimanches après-midi avec ses partenaires commerciaux et il avait atteint un certain niveau. Non, non, il ne devait rien à la chance.

Kyle posa sa balle sur le tee et leva pitoyablement son club derrière sa tête.

_- Oh là !_ fit Cartman en s'approchant de lui,_ tu fais n'importe quoi._

_- Attends mon chéri, je vais te montrer,_ lança Chani qui avait été plus rapide.

Elle l'aida à se placer et essaya de lui expliquer comment faire un swing mais elle finit par abandonner devant la médiocrité de son élève. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'au départ elle avait déjà envie de le rouer de coups à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_- Ecoute, débrouille-toi_, lâcha-t-elle au bout du septième coup dans le vide du Juif.

Cartman éclata d'un rire très mondain et se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune homme.

-_ Regarde Kyle, ce n'est pas compliqué, prends le club comme ça._

Lorsque Kyle eut bien placé ses mains, Cartman glissa assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre :

- _Voilà, tu es doué pour tenir le manche. Maintenant vas-y doucement pour commencer._

Il redoubla de patience, qualité qu'il n'avait pourtant pas. Mais il en trouva quand même, motivé par la rage presque visible de la femme de Kyle qui le regardait effleurer les mains et les bras de son mari avec impuissance.

Quel culot ce Cartman ! Toucher son mari comme ça, sous son nez. Bon, il savait qu'elle savait, c'était clair. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! Ce qui fendait le cœur de la jeune femme, c'était le sourire comblé de Kyle quand il lui parlait. La facilité avec laquelle ils se comprenaient, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Kyle finit par faire un lancé tout à fait honorable et il lança un regard reconnaissant mais furtif à Cartman. Regard qui n'échappa pas à sa femme. Elle avait un problème. Ce mec, semblait avoir une emprise beaucoup plus étendue qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé sur Kyle.

Elle se sentit soudain très lasse. Comme si le monde devenait gris tout à coup. Comme si elle s'apercevait de l'absurdité de ce jeu, de l'inégalité des règles. Cartman avait une longueur d'avance. Il avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance, bien avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Bien avant qu'elle n'entre dans la vie de Kyle. Jamais elle n'aurait ce dernier à la loyale. Mais, se sentait-elle la force de ruser pour lui ? Pour leur couple ? Pour leur fille alors ?

Préoccupée, elle continua à jouer pour la forme, mais peu après elle s'excusa en prétextant des maux de tête et rentra seule chez leurs amis, avec Neîma. Pendant que la petite jouait devant la tv avec des jouets qu'elle avait amenés, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Elle essayait de reconstituer les faits, de chercher à partir de quand avait-il commencé à la tromper. Et surtout, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il était si mal avec elle ? Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour être séduisante, agréable, compréhensive. Mais devait-elle accepter ça ? Accepter chaque seconde qu'il passait avec Cartman comme une trahison de plus ? Pourquoi ne lui avouait-il tout simplement pas qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour cet homme ? Les larmes flouaient sa vue. Elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle d'épouse bafouée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'apercevoir que son mari, celui qui lui avait juré fidélité, un aimait un autre. Plus fort. Et le pire, c'est qu'en les regardant ensemble, vieux amis d'enfance, elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même l'intrus.

_You thought it might be ok_  
_Between you and him, between me and you_  
_You thought it might be better_  
_To change your life, but not tonight_  
_I Wonder how it would have been_  
_Without knowing him, I'm asking why_  
_You've never wanted to admit_  
_That you were crazy for him_

_I Am Down Tonight_  
_I Am Down Tonight_

_I've never really understood_  
_Why it was me, why it was you_  
_My pain and all the troubles caused_  
_Were a waste of time, but not tonight_  
_I thought I was the only one_  
_Maybe for a day, or just a night_  
_I could'nt bear to have you just_  
_half of the time, it's not enough_

_I wanna figure out_  
_Before it's too late_  
_Before you found out how you really feel_

_I Am Down Tonight_

_I Am Down Tonight_

_I Am Down Tonight_

_Because of you.*_

**Plasticines – I Am Down**

_- Chani ? ça ne va pas ?_

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide et se retourna. C'était Stan.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ lâcha-t-elle.

_- Heu…_

_- Pardon, je suis bête, tu es chez toi. Je voulais dire, où sont les autres ? _

_- Partis faire des courses. Je n'aime pas les supermarchés,_ indiqua-t-il en s'asseyant côté d'elle. _Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais…_

_- Tu l'es. _

_- Excuse-moi… _

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis, n'y tenant plus, Chani demanda :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Cartman et Kyle ?_

Les yeux de Stan s'agrandirent. Il la fixa quelques secondes, cherchant paradoxalement à deviner ce qu'elle-même savait déjà.

-_ Comment c'était entre eux, avant. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tous petits, n'est-ce pas ?_

Stan se passa une main dans les cheveux et toussota :

_- Heum. Ils se détestent depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Cartman était raciste, plus particulièrement antisémite, et manifestait une réaction de rejet envers à peu près tout ce qui était différent de lui. Il était odieux avec Kyle, et Kyle se sentait obligé de se défendre, naturellement. _

_- Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant…_

_- Bah… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe avec eux. Au lycée, ils s'engueulaient, se réconciliaient, se détestaient, ne se parlaient plus, s'engueulaient à nouveau… C'est compliqué. Maintenant, je crois que Cartman a un peu évolué dans sa tête. Oh, il reste Cartman bien sûr, mais il sait plus de choses, il comprend plus de choses. Il est plus mesuré, enfin, relativement. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il reste cette haine latente entre eux deux qui n'attend que d'exploser. Pour l'instant, ça à l'air de bien se passer mais ils ne peuvent pas tout oublier comme ça. J'essaye de surveiller un peu mais je dois avouer que ça me passe au-dessus. _

Bon, ce n'était pas merveilleux comme explication, mais Stan s'estimait plutôt satisfait. Il avait détourné Chani de l'hypothèse d'une relation entre ses deux amis, sans pour autant mentir effrontément.

_- Ils couchent ensemble depuis quand ? _demanda-t-elle crument.

Il lui lança un regard alarmé en biais avant de demander à son tour :

_- Pourquoi tu… ?_

_- Je les ai vus hier, laisse tomber. Oui, même chez toi, ils ne s'embêtent pas, hein ? Enfin, répond à ma question._

_- Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_- Réponds je te dis._

Rapé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle savait. Le tout maintenant était de ne pas enfoncer Kyle…

_- La première fois c'était au lycée. Après, je ne suis peut-être pas au courant de tout mais je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas revus entre la fin du lycée et il y a quelques mois. _

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?_

_- C'est passager, pardonne-lui,_ tenta Stan d'une voix douce._ Et puis, Cartman n'a jamais eu un sens de la morale très développé…_

_- Ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux. C'est à Kyle. Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que ça fait… _

_- Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler, non ?_

_- Sans doute… Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire…_

_- Tu comptes plus que Cartman pour lui_, assura le brun pour la réconforter.

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu mens très mal Stan._

De vrais gamins. Entre Kenny affalé dans le caddie, Cartman qui s'amusait discrètement à essayer de le faire tomber avec le guidage télécommandé et Kyle qui voulait tout acheter, Mandy avait l'impression de faire du baby-sitting. Ça avait trente ans ces trucs-là ?

_- Vous savez quoi ? _lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée, _on se retrouve sur le parking dans deux heures. Vous achetez ce que vous voulez, et moi je vais faire les boutiques. _

_- D'accord !_

Ils continuèrent un peu à chahuter après son départ mais Kenny finit par sauter du caddie :

_- Putain, il faut que je vous parle les mecs._

Cartman tiqua :

_- C'est à propos de…_

_- Ouais._

_- Toi aussi tu…_

_- Carrément. Vous êtes…_

_- Dans la merde, tu m'étonnes._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- J'en sais rien._

_- Tu vas prendre cher._

_- Lui aussi, tu m'diras._

Kyle ne comprenait rien à leur échange. Il se plaça entre les deux et s'écria :

_- Vous m'expliquez s'il vous plaît ?_

Cartman lui décocha un regard méprisant et Kenny lui résuma la situation :

_- Je lui disais que Chani vous avait grillés, et il est d'accord avec moi._

_- Comment ça ? _se hérissa le Juif, soudain tout pâle.

_- Comme je l'ai dit… _

_- C'est de ta faute, elle l'a sans doute appris hier soir._

_- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a vus,_ commença Kyle en se décomposant encore plus.

_- Dans le pire des cas, oui. Au mieux elle est arrivée avant qu'on commence ou après qu'on ait fini…_

_- Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Non, _renchérit Kenny. _Si elle avait eu une kalachnikov dans les mains au golf, Cartman serait mort à l'heure qu'il est._

_- Oh oui t'as vu comme elle me regardait !_ s'esclaffa le milliardaire.

Kyle lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes :

_- Arrête de te marrer ! C'est tout sauf amusant, putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que TU vas faire_, corrigea Cartman, _moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. _

_- Quoi ? Mais aide-moi au moins ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Déjà qu'elle va me tuer mais en plus si elle en parle à ma famille je suis foutu !_

_- Rayé de l'ordre Juif_, se moqua Cartman en faisant un signe de croix.

_- Abruti ! C'est interdit noir sur blanc d'être gay. Je risque d'être renié par toute la communauté juive avec ces conneries… C'est de ma faute, j'ai pas été assez prudent. Mais quel con !_

Kyle se frappa le front, un peu à la manière de Dobby* après avoir fait une bêtise, que Dieu ait son âme. Kenny le prit en pitié et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

-_ Allez, ne dramatise pas trop. Chani est intelligente, elle t'en parlera avant de faire un scandale, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement et que cela ne se reproduira plus. A la limite, tu mets tout sur le dos de Cartman._

_- Eh ! _protesta l'intéressé.

_- Bah quoi ? T'es plus à ça près, vieux. _

_- Pas faux_, admit-il avec un sourire plein d'orgueil. _Mais il ne faut pas que ce petit incident m'empêche de jouer avec mon Juif préféré…_

_- Tu rigoles ? _rétorqua Kyle. _Il va au moins falloir qu'on prenne nos distances quelques mois._

_- QUELQUES MOIS ? Mais t'es fou ? Tu veux que je m'ouvre les veines de désespoir ou quoi ?_

_- Arrête de menacer de te suicider, tu ne le feras jamais._

_- Il ne faut pas dire ça à quelqu'un qui a des idées noires_, intervint Kenny d'un ton très savant.

_- Parce que tu y crois toi ?_

_- Non. _

_- Bon,_ approuva Kyle.

- _Mais il va combler son manque dans la nourriture et quand tu voudras le revoir il sera si gros que tu ne verras même plus sa…_

_- Mais ta gueule !_ l'interrompit Cartman en le frappant derrière la tête. _Je ne deviendrai pas gros, tu délires. _

Puis il se tourna vers Kyle :

_- Soyons sérieux deux minutes. Je me ferai tout petit, alors ne m'oblige pas à ne plus te voir. Si je ne me rappelle pas régulièrement à toi, tu vas m'oublier, je le sais. Et moi, ça me ferait chier, voilà._

Kyle sourit en remarquant la gêne qu'éprouvait Cartman à parler de ses craintes. Il le prit naturellement dans ses bras :

_- T'as gagné. Mais discret alors. _

_- Oui_, ronronna le jeune homme.

_- Eh_, lâcha Kenny, _on est en plein milieu d'un centre commercial, pour la discrétion c'est mal parti…_

Kyle, rouge de honte, s'écarta promptement de Cartman qui le relâcha à contre cœur.

_- Tout le monde nous regarde_, remarqua ce dernier avec un plaisir exhibitionniste.

_- Tais-toi on dirait que t'aime ça…_

Ils rejoignirent Mandy et rentrèrent immédiatement après. Kyle marchait trois mètres derrière et se cachait derrière une pile de courses. Lorsqu'il croisa Chani dans le salon, elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle lui tourna le dos, le temps qu'il aille ranger ce qu'il portait. Cela fait, Stan, l'air grave, l'encouragea à aller lui parler. Kyle s'assit sur le divan, à côté d'elle. Fixant un point droit devant lui, il murmura :

_- Je crois que je te dois une explication._

_- Vraiment ?_ rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton grinçant. _Pas ici. Va faire tes valises, on part dans dix minutes._

_- Où ça ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme.

-_ On rentre bien sûr. Tu croyais qu'on aller rester là ? T'es vraiment trop con._

Elle se leva et ajouta :

_- Dix minutes._

Puis elle sortit dans le jardin. Kyle remarqua seulement à cet instant que les bagages de sa femme et de sa fille étaient rassemblés dans l'entrée. Chani devait avoir tout préparé pendant qu'ils étaient au magasin. Il monta entasser ses affaires dans sa valise, le plus vite possible, puis il l'ajouta aux autres. La jeune femme revint à ce moment et attrapa son poignet :

_- Maintenant tu vas monter directement dans la voiture. Tu ne vas pas le voir, tu ne lui dis pas au revoir. J'ai prévenu Kenny et Mandy, ils ne t'en voudront pas. C'est Stan qui nous emmène à l'aéroport._

Son ton était terriblement menaçant, si bien qu'il obéit. Après un dernier regard vers la cuisine où Cartman continuait de ranger les courses avec les autres, il sortit et alla s'installer dans la voiture de Stan.

Chani le regarda fermer la portière puis elle alla tranquillement dans la cuisine. Sa présence jeta un froid. Elle déclara calmement :

_- Nous partons, une urgence. Ce fut un plaisir. _

Stan acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la maison pour aller prendre le volant de sa voiture. Il ne restait plus que Mandy, Kenny et Cartman dans la cuisine.

-_ Où est Kyle ?_ demanda ce dernier.

_- Il n'a pas souhaité te voir_, répondit-elle avec un sourire glacial. _Sans doute a-t-il mieux à faire. Adieu._

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

_- Salope_, grogna Cartman en écrasant un paquet de chips entre ses doigts.

Dans la voiture, personne n'osa piper mot. Le voyage entier se déroula dans un silence gêné. Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez eux que la jeune femme reprit la parole :

_- Attends-moi dans le salon. Je vais coucher Neîma et on pourra discuter tranquillement. Je te conseille de bien préparer tes mensonges._

Penaud, Kyle se laissa tomber sur le divan et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Mieux valait ne pas mentir, considérant sa nullité dans ce domaine. Peut-être que s'il était honnête, elle comprendrait. Elle revint rapidement et s'installa bien en face de lui, sur une chaise, très droite.

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute. _

Kyle lui lança un regard implorant :

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Je m'en fiche. Raconte-moi tout. Et si tu as honte c'est ton problème. _

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_

_- JE N'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE KYLE ! _s'écria-t-elle. _QUAND ? _

_OU ? COMMENT ? C'est ça que je veux savoir. Tes remords, je m'en contrefiche !_

_- Ça a commencé quand je l'ai revu pour le travail… On ne s'est pas vus beaucoup, on a bu quelques verres… _

_- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu as couché avec lui ? Je veux dire, à part hier soir,_ ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

_- Heeu… Non…_

_- Menteur ! Tu me prends pour une conne ? La seule fois où vous auriez couché ensemble aurait été chez ton meilleur pote, avec ta femme juste à côté ? Arrête où je vais m'énerver. _

Kyle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs ? Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire la vérité. Il baissa les yeux et se mura dans le silence. Chani tiqua :

_- Soit, on ne saura jamais si j'ai bien compris. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer deux ou trois choses Kyle. Tu es un homme. L'homosexualité est contre-nature, c'est expliqué très clairement dans la Torah. Sans même parler de l'insulte que tu fais à notre religion, tu as pensé à tes parents ? A toute la communauté ? Que se passerait-il si cela venait à s'ébruiter ? Tu serais renié par tous tes proches ! Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de le dire ? Après tout c'est moi que tu as trahie !_

_- Chani… Je t'en supplie…_

_- Et notre mariage ? Le serment que tu as fait, il ne compte pas ? Que du vent, c'est ça ? _

_- Non ! Je t'aime, tu le sais…_

_- Foutaises ! Tu m'as fait honte devant tes amis, tu m'as bafoué en pratiquant la sodomie avec ton amant. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne cet affront ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, _avoua le jeune homme,_ abattu. _

Chani marqua une pause. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier et observa son mari en lissant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle reprit avec plus de douceur :

_- Kyle, moi je t'aime. Malgré tout. Et j'ai placé beaucoup d'espoirs dans notre relation. Tu as fait une erreur, tu t'es laissé tenter. Mais si tu me prouves que tu regrettes, que tu as compris que c'était mal, alors je veux bien te laisser une deuxième chance. Il faut savoir pardonner. _

Il leva enfin les yeux et la regarda avec surprise. Il saisit sa chance :

-_ Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement désolé… Tu as raison. Complètement. Plus jamais je ne te ferai du mal, crois-moi._

_- J'ai du mal à te croire, tu sais ? Je veux juste une chose._

_- Tout ce que tu voudras._

_- Tu ne revois JAMAIS Eric Cartman. _

_

* * *

_

**HAHAHA Tu rêves grosse -' **

**J'suis en train de m'apercevoir que d'un côté j'essaye de vous faire compatir à sa douleur mais que de l'autre côté je casse tout en me moquant d'elle à chaque fois XP**

**Bon aller, j'me motive et je me dépêche de poster la suite. **

_*Désolée pour les non-bilingues. En gros elle s'appitoie sur son sort la pauvre petite. Je vais mal ce soiiir (8) Au pire, vous trouverez fastoche la tradu_**ction sur le net.  
**

_*Dois-je encore présenter Dobby ? Dois-je encore m'insurger de sa mort tragique ? Il ne voulait pas la tuer... Juste la mutiler ou la blesser gravement putain ! T_T_


	11. Un air de changement

**Heeey ! ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Allez-y, frappez moi, lynchez moi, mettez moi en pièces, je le mérite, à avoir lâchement abandonné mes fic. Mais, comme dirait l'autre, « Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » et Hop, par une pirouette des plus impressionnantes je me sors du pétrin et je me présente tel le héros, qui arrive toujours au dernier moment. **

**Bon, maintenant que je suis votre héroïne (!) laissez moi m'expliquer un peu plus avant. Il y a eu les vacances de Noël et j'étais tellement overbookée que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Puis j'ai lu lu lu lu (que des bouquins de Philo, parce que la Philo c'est cool, haa) et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Si bien que j'ai délaissé mes fic. Mais je compte me rattraper pendant cette deuxième semaine de vacances. Enfin, j'espère. Je m'en sors bien, la preuve, je publie un nouveau chapitre, et la semaine n'est même pas encore commencée !**

**D'ailleurs, j'avais écrit une partie il y a assez longtemps. Puis j'ai relu et j'ai trouvé ça guimauve neuneu à souhait et trop OOC dans un sens que je ne voulais pas. Oh, je vous rassure (ou pas) ils restens OOC mais dans le sens que je veux leur donner. Toujours en lien avec ce qu'ils étaient avant, enfin j'essaie que tout ça reste cohérent, et ce que j'avais pondu était tout sauf cohérent. Donc effaçage immédiat et réécriture et voilà le travail. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_Petit résumé de ce qui précède, étant donné la quantité d'eau polluée qui a coulé sous les ponts depuis la publication du dernier chapitre :_

_Chani s'est aperçut de la relation qu'entretenait son mari avec Cartman, pendant un petit séjour entres amis chez Stan. Ils sont donc partis plus tôt que prévu et ont eu une petite discussion qui a abouti à une réconciliation sommaire sous conditions, celles-ci étant de ne plus revoir Cartman. A présent, nous sommes retournés vers notre cher Eric, toujours chez Stan.

* * *

_

- Il lui arrive quoi à la grosse ? s'enquit Cartman en s'ouvrant une bière.

Mandy et Kenny s'échangèrent un regard gêné. Stan et les Broflovski venaient tout juste de partir, les laissant seuls dans la cuisine.

- Ils rentrent à New York, indiqua la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

- Pfuh.

- Tu t'y attendais, non ? lâcha Kenny.

- Ouais plus ou moins. Mais ça me fait chier quand même. Avec tout ça, je ne sais pas quand je vais le revoir.

- Evite les mails pendant quelques temps, conseilla Mandy.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits :

- T'es du côté de qui ? s'enquit Cartman.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la cuisine en déclarant :

- Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

- Elle n'a pas tort, souligna Kenny. Tu ferais mieux de te faire tout petit, le temps que les choses se calment.

Cartman soupira, sincèrement ennuyé. Il sortit son smartphone.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? demanda le blond en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Comment peut-il en être autrement ?

- Fais le au moins pour lui.

Le milliardaire s'assit distraitement sur un haut tabouret, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Kenny ajouta, juste avant de le laisser :

- Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

Cartman observa son téléphone quelques secondes, le doigt suspendu au-dessus de l'entrée « Little Monster ». Il lutta avec sa conscience et finit par renoncer à sa première idée. Il rangea l'appareil et jeta rageusement sa canette de bière contre le mur d'en face*.

- Et merde.

Il se leva et passa comme une tornade dans le salon.

- Tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Kenny.

- Je rentre. J'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute évidence. Salut.

Et il claqua la porte.

- En gros, on sert à rien nous, conclut le blond, blasé.

- Il est mignon ton copain, renchérit Mandy d'un ton sarcastique.

Dans le jet, Cartman retourna la situation dans tous les sens, pour établir une stratégie d'attaque. Il raisonna selon un schéma assez simple.

Objectif : Kyle

Nature de l'ennemi : femelle, la trentaine, juive

Avantages de l'ennemi : mariée à la cible, sexe féminin (toujours utile pour se faire un mec), a la morale de son côté.

Occupations de l'ennemi : un truc dans la peinture, reste au foyer pour le moment.

… Voilà ! C'était ça. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'éloigner cette harpie de Kyle… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer quelques coups de fil…

Il était 18H. Le mois d'août tirait sur sa fin et Kyle paressait dans le jardin, en lisant une revue spécialisée dans le droit. Il ne prêtait pas grande attention à sa lecture, son esprit dérivant lentement au fil de ses pensées. Un bruit de pas le tira de sa rêverie et Chani vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe devant lui. Elle portait une robe en mousseline légère aux motifs fleuris, ajustée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir clair. Ses cheveux voletaient doucement, agités par la brise de fin de journée. Elle semblait préoccupée :

- Kyle, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil du doyen de Yale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me proposer un poste à l'université, en tant que professeur.

Le jeune homme se redressa :

- Mais c'est à deux heures d'ici !

- Je ne peux pas refuser une offre pareille ! opposa-t-elle en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on manque d'argent quand même !

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de l'argent, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi, tu es un avocat célèbre, tout le monde te reconnaît dans le milieu. Moi je suis une pauvre artiste de pacotille, ex-prof à même pas 30 ans, dont le nom est complètement obscur. Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Ce poste à Yale donnerait le coup de pouce qu'il faut à ma carrière. Et je ne compte pas y renoncer pour quelques kilomètres. En plus, Neîma va aller à l'école cette année, elle aura moins besoin de moi, c'est l'occasion idéale. Non je suis sérieuse chéri, cette proposition est une bénédiction.

Kyle réfléchit quelques instants, mais il savait bien que c'était inutile. Sa femme avait déjà pris sa décision.

- Très bien, alors je n'ai plus qu'à te féliciter, dit-il simplement en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

La rentrée arriva très vite. Chani reçu son emploi du temps. Elle serait à New Haven le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi toute la journée, plus le vendredi après-midi. Elle avait par conséquent ses week-ends, son mercredi et le vendredi matin. A vrai dire, elle était pleinement satisfaite de ses horaires, même si les jours où elle travaillait elle devait partir à six heures du matin. Kyle adapta ses horaires pour s'occuper un maximum de sa fille mais comme son emploi du temps n'était pas extensible à l'infini, ils engagèrent une nounou en renfort. Cela fait, ils étaient fins prêts pour affronter la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait.

Le dimanche soir, veille du premier jour de travail de Chani, Kyle reçu un message de sa secrétaire Sarah :

- Changement de programme, au lieu de commencer mardi, je vous attends au bureau à 9H30. Affaire urgente.

Il était un peu contrarié car il avait décidé de prendre sa journée pour emmener sa fille à son premier jour d'école. Cependant, il avait le temps de s'en charger avant d'aller travailler, donc il s'accommoderait de ce caprice de sa secrétaire.

- Elle a du culot quand même, commenta Chani qui avait pris l'habitude de lire ses mails depuis l'affaire Cartman. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle la patronne.

- Tu sais, relativisa Kyle, c'est elle qui s'est occupée du cabinet avec le jeune avocat qui m'a remplacé pendant les vacances. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Je lui dois bien ça.

- Vu sous cet angle… Bon, je vais me coucher. Demain, lever à 5H. Courage !

Kyle lui attrapa le poignet :

- Tu vas tous les épater. Bonne nuit mon ange.

Il l'embrassa et la laissa monter dans leur chambre. Il soupira et s'affala dans le canapé. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore jouer ce jeu ? Cartman lui manquait tellement qu'il occupait chaque parcelle de son esprit. Jamais il ne pourrait se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit au travail… Fatigué, il décida de monter se coucher à son tour. Dormir l'empêchait de trop penser. Heureusement, il prenait des médicaments pour que le sommeil ne se fasse pas trop attendre.

Après la séquence émotion du premier jour d'école, Kyle s'arracha à la contemplation de la fenêtre de la salle de classe où avait disparu sa fille pour rejoindre son cabinet. Il se sentait un papa heureux, malgré tout. Parfois, il avait de la peine de voir qu'il risquait de perdre tous ces moments avec sa petite princesse s'il mettait son couple en péril. Cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il devait rester sur le droit chemin et éviter de tenter le diable en recontactant Cartman. De toute façon, Chani le surveillait trop pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et entra dans le petit hall où sa secrétaire accueillait ses clients. Il passa directement dans le bureau de cette dernière après avoir ouvert les rideaux. Sarah n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Inquiet, Kyle jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge accrochée au mur. Il était 9H45, elle aurait du être arrivée depuis longtemps, surtout s'il y avait une affaire urgente à traiter comme elle l'avait spécifié dans son mail.

Circonspect, il entra dans son propre bureau. Là, il crut avoir une hallucination. Assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau et buvant tranquillement un café, Eric Cartman le regardait avec son petit sourire arrogant.

- Bonjour, _chéri. _Tu es en retard, j'avais dit neuf heures et demie.

- C'était toi ? s'étrangla le Juif, interloqué.

- Qui d'autre ? Je suis allé voir ta secrétaire et je lui ai aimablement demandé de me rendre un petit service, voilà tout. Tu la connais, toujours partante pour nous laisser vivre notre… Comment elle a dit ça déjà ? Ah oui, notre « liaison dangereuse ». Une bonne petite finalement.

- Je…

- Attends, l'interrompit Cartman en se levant. Tiens, assieds-toi confortablement que je t'explique tout en détail.

Kyle prit place dans son fauteuil, tout chaud, tandis que son interlocuteur s'assit sur le bureau avec désinvolture.

- Bon, Chani va bien ?

Un peu déstabilisé par la question, le Juif répondit prudemment :

- Huum, oui. Elle vient de trouver un nouveau travail.

- Je suis au courant, indiqua Cartman avec un sourire diabolique.

- Comment ça, tu es au courant ?

- Eh bien… Sache que Yale puise une grande partie de ses capitaux dans son partenariat avec Cartman Company. Considérant cela, le doyen, ce cher doyen, ne peut pas me refuser une petite faveur de temps en temps…

- C'est toi qui…

- Ouais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, l'explication lui apparut.

- C'est parce que l'université est à deux heures d'ici ! Tu voulais l'éloigner !

Excessivement fier de lui, Cartman se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

- Tu as tout compris, Kyle.

Il se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser :

- Merde ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça !

Kyle s'appuya contre lui et le serra fort, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Cartman se laissa faire, un peu surpris néanmoins par cet élan d'affection.

- T'es génial, souffla le Juif.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? sourit Cartman.

- T'es complètement fou…

- Non, juste prêt à tout.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles…

- Je comprends, t'en fais pas, le rassura le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux. En plus tout est de ma faute.

Un mea culpa d'Eric Cartman ? On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours… Il reprit :

- C'est vrai, toi tu n'as pas l'habitude. Moi je fais ça à longueur de temps, me taper des femmes mariées. J'aurais du être plus prudent mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi j'ai du mal à réfléchir.

- Moi j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

Cartman le regarda avec méfiance. Il n'aimait pas ça.

- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ? demanda-t-il, pour aller droit au but.

Kyle prit un stylo et joua quelques instants avec, la mine soucieuse. Puis il le reposa et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. De plus en plus inquiet, sentant le coup venir, Cartman se pencha vers lui :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Comment ça ?

L'avocat resta silencieux. Alarmé, Cartman se leva et tapa un grand coup sur le bureau :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire putain de merde ? T'imagine même pas la somme que j'ai remis à Yale pour pouvoir te parler alors fais un effort !

- Arrête de t'énerver, je voulais simplement te dire que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si c'est pour me dire que tu veux une énième fois qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est niet. Moi je te le dis comme ça Kyle, je ne PEUX pas. Et crois-moi que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des déclarations pareilles, faut vraiment que tu me pousses à bout.

Kyle sourit. Il se rendait compte que Cartman avait mal compris ses intentions. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

En entendant le mot « renoncer » Cartman ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis son cerveau se mit en marche.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trop souffert de ton absence. J'ai pris conscience de ce que tu représentais pour moi et je ne suis pas prêt à faire une croix dessus.

Incrédule, Cartman se laissa tomber dans un des deux sièges à disposition des clients.

- Redis-le, ordonna-t-il.

- Crève.

Le milliardaire sourit. Il s'y était attendu. Il posa les coudes sur le bureau et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, concrètement ?

- C'est bien ça le problème, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je pensais que toi tu saurais.

Cartman se rengorgea, bassement amadoué par la flatterie à demi dissimulée. Il croisa les doigts, et constata d'un air pensif :

- Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : on se voit en cachette pendant que ta femme est à Yale.

- Il y en a une autre, signala Kyle en fixant son bureau, le regard fuyant.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Je pourrais arrêter de faire semblant et dire à Chani que je ne peux plus vivre avec elle.

Cartman le toisa quelques instants, puis il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Lorsqu'il se fut sommairement calmé, il s'aperçut avec un frisson désagréable que le Juif était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il émit un claquement de langue agacé et déclara d'une voix retentissante d'autorité paternelle :

- Voyons Kyle, cela ne se fait pas. Tu es marié, tu as une situation, il est absolument impensable de détruire tout ça. A quoi cela t'avancerait ?

- On pourrait alors vivre ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, Cartman se hérissa comme un chat en colère :

- Vivre ensemble ? Non mais tu t'entends ? Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je ne suis pas un pédé fini ! On en a déjà parlé, c'est non, non et non !

- T'es ridicule, on couche ensemble, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus « pédé » que ça ! Assume, ce n'est pas si grave enfin !

- J'hallucine d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un sale Juif de merde !

- Eh ben justement ! Tu te moques de mes principes mais en fait t'en es bourré ! T'es pétri de toutes les idées conservatrices que tu traines depuis que t'es gosse ! Tu te targues d'être immoral, d'être libre face au jugement de la société mais c'est faux. En fait, ça t'arrange bien qu'il y ait des règles de morale qui te disent où aller.

- Imbécile ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, comment je pourrais adhérer à une quelconque morale ? Tu crois que je respecte les bonne mœurs en étant l'amant de plusieurs femmes mariées, en liquidant les mecs qui me gênent ou en couchant avec des jumeaux ?

- Tu transgresses inlassablement la morale mais ça ne fait que renforcer l'importance qu'elle a pour toi ! Tu ne fais pas toutes ces choses parce qu'elles te semblent justes, tu fais tout ça parce qu'au regard des règles que tu t'es imposé c'est mal. De cette manière, tu te sens libre par rapport à la société, en bafouant son autorité mais la vérité c'est que tu ne fais que la confirmer !

- Je ne comprends rien à ton baratin, grogna Cartman en se fermant.

- C'est très simple. Tu es terrifié. Tu es obsédé par cette idée de réussir ta vie et tu a peur de faire les mauvais choix. Ta liberté originelle, celle qui fait que tu peux devenir absolument tout, c'est ça qui te paralyse. Regarde toi, le parfait capitaliste américain, symbole du Self Made Man, tu es ravi de te conformer à l'idéal américain parce que c'est rassurant. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, tu ne supporte pas qu'on te dicte ta conduite. C'est paradoxale non ? Tu ne veux pas agir en toute liberté mais tu ne veux pas qu'on te dirige non plus. Alors ces valeurs américaines, celles en lesquelles tu crois au plus profond de toi, la fidélité, la bonté, la religion, la décence, tu les transgresse pour te donner l'illusion d'une liberté d'agir selon ton bon vouloir. Après tout, cela ne change rien dans ta vie d'arnaquer des tas de gens, cela ne risque pas de te compromettre. Mais dès qu'il faut s'engager à long terme, alors là, il n'y a plus personne. Tu retournes te terrer dans tes valeurs toutes faites que tu ne comprends même pas !

De plus en plus furieux à chaque mot prononcé par Kyle, Cartman était secoué par une terrible envie de le frapper. Il se retint et cracha d'un ton acerbe :

- Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu ne te reposes pas sur les principes stupides des Juifs ? T'es pire que moi !

- Je le faisais c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme. Mais j'ai compris que j'étais libre d'être autre chose. J'ai compris que je devais me forger ma propre morale et agir selon ce qui me paraît juste. C'est ainsi qu'on devient adulte, toi tu es resté au stade de l'adolescent rebelle, qui se nourrit de la sentence paternelle tout en faisant tout pour la contredire.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ta fameuse morale toute neuve ?

- Elle me dit qu'aimer un homme n'est pas un crime, et que cela ne me réduit pas à une image stéréotypée de l'homosexuel que l'on t'a enfoncée dans le crâne. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que j'ai envie de m'installer dans une maisonnette à San Francisco, d'acheter deux chihuahuas et de boire du gin tous les soirs, serré dans un pantalon moulant et en parlant d'un ton haut perché ! Ce n'est pas ça la vie Cartman. On ne nait pas avec la mission d'incarner un stéréotype tout défini. Moi : le Juif, toi : le capitaliste, untel : le barman du coin. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

Le jeune homme fit lentement craquer ses doigts pour retrouver son calme. Puis il déclara d'un ton mielleux :

- Tu sais Kyle, moi je n'en ai strictement rien à branler de tes considérations métaphysiques sur la condition humaine. Je sais seulement que je ne veux pas vivre avec toi. Alors divorce si tu veux, mais ne viens pas frapper à ma porte.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau en fermant la porte avec une violence contenue.

Kyle était soufflé. A l'attitude de son ami, il avait bien compris qu'il avait touché juste. Même si Cartman ne l'avouerait jamais. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait d'abord jamais à lui-même. Mais s'il ne changeait pas, leur relation resterait éternellement ce nœud tordu et instable qui les mettait tous les deux dans une situation ingérable.

Il soupira. Si seulement Cartman l'avait écouté… Mais il était si borné, si persuadé d'avoir toujours raison que la barrière de son orgueil était infranchissable. Il faudrait le contourner, faire avec. Depuis quand est-ce que Kyle était résolu à lui faire la cour ? C'était grotesque. Mais il était grand, il avait compris, lui, ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas faire les choses qu'à moitié.

Il allait quitter Chani. Cartman mis à part, il sentait bien qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il en était le premier désolé, mais le vide était là. Quand il la voyait, plus rien ne se passait. Il n'avait plus envie de la toucher, de l'écouter avec passion, de la suivre dans ses objectifs. Il avait changé. Profondément. Et un tel changement l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était agité pendant des années de sa vie sans que cela n'ai plus aucune importance. La seule chose à faire était de ne pas s'accrocher à ce passé délavé, dénué de tout sens, et de se jeter avec force dans l'avenir, s'y jeter tout entier et exclusivement, sans rien laisser derrière.

* * *

**Voilà, par contre, je crois que la philo déborde dans mes fic à présent. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'en rêve même la nuit... O.O**

**Mais enfin, si ça vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je mettrai un frein à mes envolées existentielles, voire existentialistes... **


	12. ENDING

**Bonjour ! **

**Voilà, la fin est proche les amis. En fait, la fin est là. **

**J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. En fait, j'étais un peu occupée. Et maintenant qu'il faut réviser pour le Bac, je me sens prise d'inspiration. Cela se passe un peu comme ça : « Bon, révisons les systèmes d'oscillations mécaniques. Oh mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fini ma fic sur South Park ! Oh là là, quelle tragédie, il faut y remédier immédiatement. Malheureusement, la Physique devra attendre ! »**

**Tout ça sur fond de mauvaise foi et c'est reparti comme en 40. **

**Bon je ne vais pas m'épancher plus sur ma petite vie, une dissert' m'attends. « La vérité scientifique n'est-elle qu'objective ? » That is the question. **

**Envoyez la sauce !**

* * *

_(Petit résumé ultra rapide : Kyle pense à changer radicalement de vie, Cartman ne veut pas bouleverser son équilibre illusoire. Évidemment, ça a fini en grande engueulade avec balancement des 4 vérités et claquage de portes. )_

Kyle rentra chez lui immédiatement après le départ de Cartman. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, comme si son esprit s'anesthésiait lui-même face à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Il refusait de douter. Il avait tellement douté ces derniers mois qu'il avait envie d'affirmer son choix, de lui donner corps et de faire de cette manière le pas décisif qui lui interdirait tout retour en arrière. Pour qu'enfin les dés soient jetés, et que l'angoisse sourde qui grésillait doucereusement en trame de fond de ses pensées s'atténue, écrasée par le poids de ses actes.

En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il se dit que ce serait bientôt terminé. Cette maison ne lui appartenait déjà plus, engloutie dans les années de sa vie qu'il allait reléguer au rang de pâles souvenirs figés, vaguement noirs et blancs. Déjà, chacun des meubles avait perdu tout son sens particulier, tout ce qui l'identifiait comme sa propre table, sa propre chaise, sa propre cafetière. Maintenant, ce n'étaient plus que des objets étrangers qui semblaient l'ignorer totalement et dérober toutes leurs particularités à son intelligence.

Il fut saisi par un étourdissant vertige et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'avait plus le choix, qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer après avoir tant réfléchi. C'était le destin qui manifestait sa volonté à travers lui, le débarrassant de toute responsabilité sur sa propre vie. Il regarda l'heure. 11H11. C'était un signe. Le ciel lui affirmait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se lancer. Il sentit une puissante chaleur se diffuser dans ses membres las et leur redonner toute leur dureté. C'était la force du sort, vibrante et implacable.

Il se leva comme un ressort et sortit faire un tour avant de récupérer Neîma à l'école pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle courut vers lui, il fut pris de remords à l'idée de chambouler sa vie. Il ne la verrait plus qu'un-week-end-sur-deux-et-la-moitié-des-vacances-scolaires. Elle avait à peine trois ans et son père s'en allait comme un lâche. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait même pas demandé à vivre, son existence n'était que le fruit du hasard de la rencontre d'un spermatozoïde parmi des millions et d'un ovule qui s'était présenté à l'instant T. Mais allait-il vraiment la faire souffrir en quittant sa mère ? Peut-être. Mais ce qui était aussi vrai, c'était que le divorce était devenu chose banale. Il se récita alors toutes les phrases qui lui donneraient bonne conscience « Il-vaut-mieux-des-parents-divorcés-que-des-parents-qui-se-disputent-tout-le-temps » « papa-et-maman-ne-s'aiment-plus-mais-ils-aiment-toujours-leur-fille » « c'est-dans-l'ordre-des-choses » Voilà, c'était inévitable. Et tout se passerait dans la cordialité, rien de traumatisant pour Neîma.

Chani rentra à 2OH. Il sentit alors ses certitudes vaciller. La jeune femme posa ses affaires et se jeta sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise :

- Ouah. Ça fait du bien de reprendre le boulot, mais c'est crevant.

Kyle sourit avec bonhommie. Déjà il se trouvait des prétextes. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'elle était si épanouie ? Il n'était pas pressé après tout, Cartman n'était pas prêt.

Non, Cartman n'avait strictement rien à voir là dedans. S'il commençait à ajourner, il ne se lancerait jamais :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah, fit sombrement la jeune femme.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot…

- Tu commences déjà, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Comme toujours. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être le seul à avoir toujours tort ?

- Je crois que ce serait mieux que l'on se sépare, souffla-t-il.

- Que l'on divorce tu veux dire.

Le mot était tombé.

- Oui… Tu sais, avec les nouvelles réglementations, cela peut se faire très rapidement et sans problèmes. Je te laisse tout, tu ne seras pas ennuyée avec l'argent.

- Je m'en fiche de l'argent.

- Ah…

- C'était l'amour que je voulais. Enfin, qu'il en soit ainsi. Apparemment, je vais devoir le trouver ailleurs. Ça se fait tu sais, ne pense pas qui tu auras été le centre de ma vie.

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention !

- Je dis ça, reprit-elle avec plus de douceur, pour que tu ne culpabilises pas. C'est fini, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un drame, nos vies ne s'arrêtent pas là.

Kyle acquiesça en silence. Pas de cris, pas de larmes. C'était presque trop facile. Il eut un pincement au cœur de découvrir le peu de poids qu'il avait eu sur la vie de Chani.

- Tu pars quand ? Tu vas aller chez Eric Cartman ?

- Non…

- Ça m'aurait étonné, connaissant le personnage…

- C'est compliqué, se défendit Kyle. Je pense que je vais aller à l'hôtel quelques temps. Après, on verra.

- Très bien, tu peux rester ici cette nuit. Mais ensuite, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

- Oui. Je vais… Faire mes valises…

Il se leva, son regard se posa sur Neîma. Chani lança :

- Je veux sa garde. Elle te verra un-week-end-sur-deux-et-la-moitié-des-vacances-scolaires.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.

Il commença à monter les escaliers lorsque la voix de la jeune femme résonna encore :

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils ne savent rien…

- Tu ferais mieux de les appeler. Ou de retourner à South Park.

- Peut-être.

Sur cette réponse floue, il entra dans la chambre et jeta ses premières affaires dans une valise.

Ses parents furent déçus dans un premier temps, Chani représentait l'épouse parfaite, mais Madame Broflovski ne mit pas longtemps pour rappeler à son Bobelye qu'elle le soutenait dans tous ses choix. Son père l'accepta aussi, c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient. Kyle fut soulagé que la nouvelle ne soit pas mal prise. En effet, le divorce n'était pas interdit par la religion Juive, il était même précisément décrit dans la Torah. Ce petit aspect le gênait un peu, car la procédure de divorce religieux venait s'ajouter à celle du divorce civil. Mais il faudrait faire tout cela dans les règles, s'il voulait que Chani soit complètement libre de se remarier si elle le souhaitait.

Après avoir prévenu ses parents, Kyle décida de prévenir Cartman.

Après s'être enfui du bureau de Kyle, car cela s'agissait bien d'une fuite, Cartman était allé faire ce qu'il faisait si bien : la tournée des bars en solo. Sur fond de déprime, cette fois. Il se mit dans un tel état que le propriétaire du dernier bar où il avait échoué dû appeler au manoir pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Le chauffeur de limousine s'en chargea, accompagné des jumeaux Tic et Tac qui étaient depuis leur arrivée chez Cartman assignés à la tache de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était ivre.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et trouvèrent leur employeur affalé sur le comptoir. Tac posa une main sur son épaule :

- Ça va patron ?

- Ghn.

- Ça n'a pas l'air, jugea Tic en essayant de le recoiffer. Bah alors patron ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est encore passé par la tête, hein ?

Ils le soulevèrent à deux, chacun le soutenant par une épaule.

- Mauvaise transaction ? supposa Tac.

Cartman sembla secouer négativement la tête.

- Aah… Chagrin d'amour ? tenta Tic

- Sale enculé de Juif de merde, marmonna le jeune homme en articulant avec peine.

- Dans le mile frangin.

A la sortie du bar, ils levèrent chacun une main et lancèrent en chœur, sans même se retourner :

- Sayonara, et désolé pour le dérangement !

Ils allongèrent Cartman dans la limousine, sa tête sur les genoux d'un des deux garçons.

- Il va te vomir dessus.

- N'importe quoi.

- Ah, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu !

- Whisky, grogna Cartman en tendant la main vers le mini-bar de la voiture.

Tac la chassa d'une petite tape :

- Non, non, non, patron. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est de l'eau.

L'intéressé fut agité d'un haut le corps.

- Il va vraiment me vomir dessus !

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, chantonna l'autre.

Finalement, Cartman attendit d'être arrivé pour recracher ses entrailles. Dès qu'il sortit de la voiture, il se plia en deux et les jumeaux le retinrent en attendant que ça passe. Lorsqu'il arrêta d'avoir des spasmes, Tac demanda :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ghn.

- Ça n'a pas l'air. Bon, on le rentre.

- Hai !

Une fois dans le salon le plus proche de l'entrée, ils l'allongèrent sur le beau canapé Chesterfield en cuir brun.

Tac revint de la cuisine avec un verre et une bouteille d'eau :

- Aide-moi à l'asseoir, fit-il à l'adresse de son frère.

- Voilà.

- Maintenant patron, il faut boire.

Cartman avala sagement deux grands verres d'eau, puis il se laissa rallonger doucement.

- On ne le porte pas jusqu'en haut, il est trop mal en point, déclara Tic.

- D'accord, je vais lui chercher une couverture.

Pendant que son frère cherchait une couverture à l'étage, Tic caressa doucement les cheveux de Cartman :

- Ça va aller, c'est fini maintenant.

- 'Me sens mal…

- Je sais… Je sais…

- Connard de Juif.

- Même maintenant vous arrivez à l'insulter. Ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr.

Tac revint :

- Alors ? s'enquit-il en couvrant Cartman d'une épaisse couverture vert foncé.

- Il a dû s'engueuler avec M'sieur Kyle.

- On en saura peut-être plus demain.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Ouais.

Ils rapprochèrent deux fauteuils du canapé et s'installèrent confortablement dedans. Tic prit machinalement la main de son frère :

- Bonne nuit vieux.

- Je t'aime.

- Pareil.

- J'ai faim ! Eh debout sales bons à rien !

- Eric Cartman le retour.

- Il va mieux qu'hier soir on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez ? Allez me faire mon petit dej' tout de suite ! ordonna Cartman d'un ton impérieux.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en bondissant hors de la salle.

Cartman se redressa et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Réveil difficile. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti mais il essaya tout de même de se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Ah oui, il avait vu ce connard de Juif. Qui avait complètement débloqué pour le coup. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était un peu vague, estompé par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Il se rappelait surtout que c'était très désagréable.

Il resta quelques minutes amorphe, faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne penser à rien et surtout pas à ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser même si le fait de penser à ne pas y penser était déjà y penser. Les jumeaux vinrent le tirer de ses circonvolutions spirituelles avec le petit déjeuner :

- Allez patron, mangez, ça ira mieux après.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Il se vengea en mordant méchamment dans un épais toast.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? s'enquit Tac.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard désolé :

- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ?

- Non. A part me foutre la paix.

- Ça va, ça va. Mais ne réagissez pas trop impulsivement. Réfléchissez un peu, pour changer.

- Qui t'as permis de me donner des conseils ? aboya Cartman. Et d'abord je ne fais que ça réfléchir. Vous ne savez rien.

- C'est sûr, vu ce que vous consentez à nous dire…

- Cassez-vous. Tout de suite.

Les jumeaux obéirent.

Cartman soupira et alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Froide.

Il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser et ce qui résultait de ses efforts n'était qu'un malaise permanent qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Il se planta devant une grande fenêtre et laissa son regard se poser sur le jardin de la propriété. Il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il avait une importante décision à prendre et qu'il était impossible de la repousser plus longtemps.

C'était absurde. Dans la vie, il fallait prendre des décisions sans avoir aucun moyen de savoir si elles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Si seulement on avait plusieurs vies pour expérimenter tous les choix possibles et comparer leurs conséquences. Mais non. L'homme était jeté dans une vie unique qui ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une suite de choix plus ou moins aveugles. Une ébauche de quelque chose de plus parfait mais qui n'arriverait jamais. Le temps nous poussait sans cesse en avant et la seule chose qui nous était impossible de faire était bien de ne pas choisir. Cela aurait été tellement plus commode. Cartman aurait bien aimé avoir la foi. Il aurait bien aimé parfois aligner sa conduite sur les signes que lui envoyaient Dieu. Mais ce dernier restait désespérément silencieux et n'avait jamais jugé bon de se manifester à lui. Si bien qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il était bien seul sur cette terre à la con et personne n'était en mesure de lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était emmerdant.

L'usage dit que lorsqu'on a une décision difficile il faut peser le pour et le contre. Mais avec quelle balance ? Comment savoir si vivre avec Kyle serait plus léger, ou plus lourd, que de poursuivre sa vie solitaire et confortable ? Et valait-il mieux une situation légère ou lourde ? Toutes ces questions qui ne trouveraient de réponse que quand l'irréversible aura eu lieu, et qu'il sera impossible de revenir en arrière. A quoi cela lui servirait alors, de savoir, s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire ?

Cartman rageait. Il rageait de ne même pas être capable de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Voulait-il vivre avec lui, oui ou non ? C'était pourtant on ne peut plus simple ! Il lui avait courut après toute sa vie, ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter ! Et pourtant…

Il se tortura l'esprit toute la journée. Il fit tout de même un tour au bureau vérifier si tout se passait bien, mais il rentra se morfondre tout de suite après. Il se rendait compte à quel point Kyle avait eu raison sur son compte. Il était terrifié par sa liberté de prendre des décisions importantes. Il la trouvait même incohérente. On ne devrait pas laisser son destin entre les mains d'un homme, capable de le foutre en l'air par une seule mauvaise décision. Il devrait y avoir un dieu pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose. C'était comme conduire dans le noir, avec des phares défectueux et sans connaître sa destination finale. Cette puissance absolue qu'il avait sur son destin était en fait une immense impuissance. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Son portable vibra. C'était lui. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Ecoute Kyle, je ne suis pas capable de faire un stupide choix mais je te tiens au courant dans la prochaine dizaine d'années à venir ! »

Il laissa le téléphone sonner. Kyle avait laissé un message. Il s'empressa de l'écouter.

« Salut, c'est Kyle. Je ne sais pas vraiment où tu en es mais je voulais te prévenir que j'ai demandé le divorce. Je suis… A l'hôtel, je te communiquerai l'adresse au cas où, par mail sans doute. Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne sais plus trop dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Enfin bref, tu t'en fous j'imagine. A plus, peut-être. »

Sa voix était hésitante, différente de celle avec laquelle il l'avait accusé la dernière fois. Kyle commençait à se poser des questions, sans doute. Peut-être même était-il complètement perdu. Bien fait. Quel idiot. Il devait se trouver malin maintenant, tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, avec sa grosse valise et amputé du reste de sa vie. Il devait commencer à saisir l'énormité de son erreur, les conséquences de ses actes : la solitude. Kyle n'avait, à sa connaissance, jamais été seul. Il n'était pas rodé à la solitude des débuts de soirée. Abandonné comme une âme en peine, seul pendant une durée indéterminée, il devait trembler de peur dans son hôtel.

Et bien si c'était le cas, qu'il souffre ! Cela lui apprendrait à prendre de mauvaises décisions ! Qu'il reste seul et qu'il rumine dans son coin ! Peut-être retiendrait-il la leçon. Celle qui disait que prendre une décision sans en connaître la portée était absurde.

Et pourtant, nécessaire.

Son portable vibra encore une fois. C'était l'adresse de Kyle. Cartman prit ses clés de voiture et sortit du manoir.

Il se rua dans une des ses voitures de sport et roula comme un dingue. Ça devenait une habitude. Sur le trajet, il ne se posa pas de question. Kyle était seul et cela lui donnait le vertige. La compassion, c'était vraiment un sentiment dégueulasse. Asservissant. Ce genre de faiblesse lui rappelait violemment que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il restait un bête être humain. En tout cas, en ce qui concernait Kyle…

Devant la porte de sa chambre, il hésita un ultime instant. Sa présence serait loin d'être insignifiante. Il fallait qu'il en prenne compte sans mauvaise foi. S'il était là, ce n'était pas pour repartir dix minutes après. Soit. Il inspira profondément et sonna.

Kyle ouvrit. Il était en bras de chemise, un peu débraillé. Les yeux rouges et les cheveux en désordre, il le fixait avec incompréhension.

- Ton message, souffla Cartman.

Kyle avait encore son portable à la main. Il le contempla d'un air absent, puis il répondit :

- Entre.

Il se décala pour laisser Cartman passer. La grosse valise de Kyle était posée sur le lit. Le jeune homme la prit et grogna :

- On se tire.

Le Juif lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Cartman ne lui laissait pas le temps de protester. Il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

- La clé, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

Kyle la lui donna. Ils descendirent, Cartman rangea la valise dans le coffre de sa voiture et lui demanda de s'installer côté passager et d'attendre qu'il revienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'enquit enfin le jeune homme.

- Régler la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et d'abord je ne suis pas sans le sou, je peux payer ma propre réservation.

- Tu n'as pas l'air motivé alors je m'en charge. Reste tranquille.

Cartman ferma la portière et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus tard, Kyle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit en silence derrière le volant et il démarra.

- On va où ? demanda Kyle avec irritation.

- Chez moi.

Le ton était catégorique, sans appel. Kyle ne broncha pas. Ils firent une bonne partie du trajet en silence avant que Kyle ne lance :

- Tu comptes m'expliquer quand ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone mais débarques à l'hôtel aussitôt après que je t'aie envoyé l'adresse. Pourquoi tu m'amènes chez toi. Pourquoi tu es incapable de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Cartman soupira.

- Hum. J'étais contre le fait que tu divorces. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vais pas te laisser dans ton hôtel comme un paria.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, grinça Kyle d'un ton sarcastique.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? s'énerva Cartman en se tournant un instant vers lui.

- Rien.

- Génial…

- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. J'ai quitté ma famille, ma maison, ma vie et je me retrouve sans plus aucune attache mais tout va bien !

- C'était ton choix, non ?

- Si. Mais c'est dur. Chani n'était même pas en colère.

- C'est plutôt positif ça.

- Ça montre surtout à quel point elle s'en fout !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il faut que tu prennes un peu de recul avant de faire des conclusions hâtives.

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai eu le temps de retourner la situation dans tous les sens si tu veux savoir !

Ils étaient arrivés. Cartman gara la voiture, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers son passager. Il était pâle et tendu sur son siège. Cartman sentit son estomac se serrer. Encore cette histoire de compassion… Il saisit fermement l'épaule de Kyle :

- Moi, je vais te servir d'attache, et je te maintiendrai lourdement au sol, si bien que tu ne te sentiras plus jamais aussi intolérablement léger.

- Depuis quand tu fais de la poésie ?

- C'est de ta faute. Allez, amènes ton cul, quelqu'un s'occupera de ta valise.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent au bar du grand salon. Cartman servit du Gin (sans demander l'avis de Kyle) puis il demanda :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Calmement. Rapidement. Chirurgicalement.

Cartman regarda quelques instants son verre, avant de lâcher :

- Je sais ce que je vais faire.

- Je t'écoute, fit Kyle d'un ton morne.

- Je vais te proposer d'habiter avec moi.

* * *

**Et voilà ce qu'on pourrait appeler communément un _Happy End_. Si vivre sous le même toit que Cartman en étant Juif et roux peut être considéré comme « Happy ».**

**Ravie d'avoir bouclé ça, mine de rien. J'envoie tout de suite un petit épilogue, juste pour bien finir les choses.**


	13. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

Neîma entra dans le hall en claironnant _**:**_

- Papa c'est moi !

Elle jeta son sac de cours et fonça dans la cuisine où son goûter était prêt. Certes, elle avait dix-sept ans, mais on n'est jamais trop vieille pour un bon goûter. Cartman la rejoignit :

- Salut, ton père a été retenu au tribunal, il rentrera tard.

Il se servit un grand verre de cognac.

- Tu as soif ? s'enquit-il sans se retourner.

- Of course.

- Deux cognacs alors.

Il posa devant elle un verre un peu moins rempli, pour faire bonne mesure, puis il s'appuya contre le mur :

- Motus, hein ?

- Naturellement.

Pensif, il l'observa de la tête au pied. Un peu gênée, la jeune fille se tortilla :

- Quoi ?

- Tu me fais penser à Kyle. Lui aussi il s'était teint les cheveux à ton âge, tu le savais ?

- Vraiment ? Alors qu'il m'a fait une crise quand il l'a appris ?

- Affirmatif. C'était une vraie tapette à l'époque, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

- C'est de mon père qu'on parle là, grimaça Neîma.

- Hum, S'cuse. Je retourne bosser dans mon bureau. A tout à l'heure.

- Okay.

Neîma aimait bien Cartman. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre la relation qu'il entretenait avec son père mais il avait un jour parfaitement clarifié les choses. Elle avait douze ans quand il lui avait dit « Je couche avec ton père » faisant preuve de tout le tact dont il était capable. Elle avait mis quelques semaines à avaler la nouvelle, même s'il était plus ou moins admis dans son esprit, et ce depuis toujours, que Cartman était très proche de son père. Finalement, devant elle en tout cas, ils ne se comportaient pas différemment que s'ils étaient de simples très bons amis. Excepté un geste un peu déplacé de temps en temps, mais même cela c'était fréquent chez des amis.

Kyle rentra et se rendit immédiatement dans le salon. Allongé sur le canapé, Cartman lisait un bouquin.

- Oh, tu sais lire toi ? Ironisa le Juif.

Il lui prit le livre des mains et ajouta :

- Et autre chose qu'un livre d'éco, je te félicite ! Tu vieillis bien finalement.

- Comme tous les grands vins si j'ose dire. Rends-moi ça. J'aime bien cette fille.

- Anna Karénine ?

- Ouais.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, va. Pousse-toi.

Kyle se fit une place à côté de Cartman.

- Neîma est couchée ?

- Couchée je ne sais pas, mais elle est supposée être dans sa chambre.

- Comment ça « supposée » ?

- Elle peut faire le mur.

- Ah.

Un soupçon d'inquiétude voila les yeux de l'avocat.

- Détends-toi, elle y est dans sa chambre.

- Tu as vérifié ?

- Oui, mentit Cartman.

- Bah alors ! Ne me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles, enfoiré !

Cartman sourit. Kyle gobait vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Putain salaud tu me mens ! Je le vois bien avec ton petit sourire mesquin !

Il lui envoya un coup de pied et se leva pour aller voir sa fille.

Cartman songea avec amusement que Kyle le connaissait de mieux en mieux. Il n'était plus aussi facile de le rouler dans la farine qu'avant. En fait, ils étaient devenus un vieux couple.

Kyle revint.

- Elle est là, indiqua-t-il.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est là. Elle est comme son père, bien docile.

- Idiot.

Kyle reprit place à côté de lui et se blottit contre son épaule :

- Dire que tu pensais qu'on ne tiendrait pas deux mois ensemble.

- Hum.

Le Juif l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura :

- Je t'aime. Même si t'es un horrible mythomane.

Cartman caressa sa joue de sa main qui ne tenait pas son livre. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Finalement, Cartman jeta le livre par terre et allongea son Juif sur la canapé.

- Et Anna Karénine ?

- J'm'en fous, grogna-t-il en retirant son T-shirt.

- Oui, je me disais aussi.

_**Bon, maintenant c'est finalement fini. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là. **_

_**Une impression générale sur l'ensemble ? Suggestions, questions, objections. Je suis là pour ça.**_


End file.
